


Marriage in Sumer

by Pandora54321



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fake Marriage, For the most part, Forced Marriage, Gil and Arty fight most of the time, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, It’s real and consensual just also contractual, Ok well Gil gets her drunk once but Enkidu sets him straight, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and Enkidu is their marriage counselor, and it’s consensual this time!, because they both suck at marriage, it follows the Epic of Gilgamesh, on Arty’s part at least, speaking of fighting what’s the tag for very angry sex?, then diverges after Enkidu dies, there’s not much fluff, they don’t hate each other they’re just angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora54321/pseuds/Pandora54321
Summary: “I’ll make a deal with you, become my wife for three months, or ninety days, and if you’re not in love with me by the end of it, I’ll do everything within my power, including entreating with the gods, to get you back to your pursuit of the Holy Grail; if you do fall in love with me, however, then you’ll stay here and become my wife for the rest of our lives.”Gilgamesh wishes upon the Grail to be sent back in time so he can rule with Arturia by his side. They make a deal that if Arturia doesn’t fall in love with him after three months, he’ll help her get back to the grail. If she does fall in love with him, she’ll stay with him forever in Sumer. Will Arturia get another chance to save her country, or will she fall victim to her own emotions?





	1. Chapter 1

Arturia slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she’d been asleep for a long time. Sweat was dripping down her skin. She threw off the sheets that were covering her. The sheets were probably on her for modesty, because she wasn’t wearing any clothing when she awoke. She was extremely thirsty, and her stomach gnawed at her in hunger. She noticed a pitcher on a table next to the bed, and gulped down as much of the water inside as she could. The bed she was sitting on was soft and the sheets were silk. She studied her surroundings. The walls seemed to be made out of hardened clay. There was a hole in the wall adjacent to her that allowed light in the room, but there was no glass barrier between the room and the outside like the windows had in Fuyuki. There was a chest in the corner of the room, which seemed to be made out of clay as well. This room was archaic. Not only was this room older than Fuyuki, but it seemed over a millennia older than her own time period as well. 

‘Where am I? What country is this? What year is this?’ She slowly stood up out of the bed. She walked to the window to survey the scenery below. Outside, there was what looked like a large courtyard, with a palm tree and some plants that she didn’t know by sight in the center. One plant she did recognize was a red rose bush. 

Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her. Arturia turned around to see a young woman with a veil over her face carrying a basket. They both stared at each other until the woman threw the door shut and ran off. 

“Wait—“ Arturia heard her footsteps rush away. The woman left too quickly for Arturia to ask where the hell she was. Arturia sighed. She didn’t know where she was, but she needed to leave. The last thing she remembered was being in the auditorium facing off against Archer as the last two servants of the Holy Grail War. 

Arturia heard footsteps approaching her door. There seemed to be multiple people coming, and one pair of footsteps was much louder than the other. 

The door burst open. “I see you’re awake, Saber!” It was Archer. He was wearing a white robe that covered half of his body and his hair was down. He had a big, satisfied smile on his face. 

For some reason, Arturia didn’t feel completely surprised that it was him. “Archer, what is this place?! Where have you taken me?!” She asked in a commanding tone. 

“This is great. Now that you’re awake, we can start the marriage ceremony immediately!” Archer completely ignored her questions. 

“There will be no marriage ceremony! Tell me where I am _now!_” 

“Let’s see, I’ll have the entire city come celebrate with us! I’ll make sure everyone sees what a beautiful wife I’ve found.” 

“Archer!” Arturia yelled. 

“Gil, please answer her questions. This is getting painful to watch.” The person standing next to Archer said. They had long, luscious green hair. Their face was that of a woman, but they had the build of a man. She could not tell what gender they were. They had a kind face that showed sympathy toward her. 

“Fine. Surely you have some idea of where you are, Saber. You must have guessed my identity by now, right?” 

“You have too many noble phantasms.” She didn’t know where (or when) she was either, so she couldn’t use that as a clue. 

Archer sighed. “Apparently my wife isn’t the brightest of thinkers. It’s fine, I’ll love you nonetheless. I am King Gilgamesh. You stand within the palace of Uruk.” 

“You’ve taken me to ancient Mesopotamia?! Why?! How?!” 

“To become my wife, of course.” Gilgamesh answered as if it was obvious. “And this was my wish upon the Grail.” 

“I thought you didn’t have a wish!” 

“I changed my mind. I decided I wanted to rule with you by my side.” 

Arturia was starting to panic. If she was in ancient Mesopotamia, how was she supposed to continue pursuing the grail? Even if she’d lost this grail war, she could always just be summoned for the next one; but now, she wasn’t even a heroic spirit! The body she felt was a human one. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sense of unease and humiliation. She felt Gilgamesh’s eyes surveying her body, looking at her up and down. The expression he wore was hungry and predatorial. He was looking at her the way a man looks at a woman, a gaze that she was unfamiliar with. She wouldn’t blush, because she didn’t feel embarrassed; she just felt degraded. She tried to keep herself calm and speak to him. “Archer, I cannot stay here with you. I still must pursue the Holy Grail to save my country. Remember when you said I wasn’t wrong in my beliefs? If you still believe that, please let me go.” 

“No. I brought you here, I’m not just going to let you leave. Anyway, you’re my wife now. You no longer need to worry about your kingdom.” Gilgamesh said, not taking his eyes off Arturia’s body. 

“Archer, I’m a king! I still have to do my duty and save my country and—“ Suddenly furious, Arturia summoned her sword and her armor. “You will look at my _eyes_ when I am speaking to you!” 

Gilgamesh seemed amused by this. “I suppose someone that’s lived as a man all her life wouldn’t be used to being seen as a woman. You can put the sword away, I don’t mean you any harm.” 

“Gil, she’s not holding anything.” The person with Gilgamesh felt the need to point out. 

“The sword’s just invisible, Enkidu, neither of us are insane.” 

“I see…” Said Enkidu. 

“Gilgamesh, I can’t stay here and become your wife! I have duties to uphold! Not to mention we don’t even meet the most basic prerequisite for marriage—I’m not in love with you!” 

“In love? Is that the problem? So be it.” Gilgamesh said. “I’ll make a deal with you, become my wife for three months, or ninety days, and if you’re not in love with me by the end of it, I’ll do everything within my power, including entreating with the gods, to get you back to your pursuit of the Holy Grail; if you do fall in love with me, however, then you’ll stay here and become my wife for the rest of our lives.” 

“G-Gil?” Enkidu looked at his friend in shock. It was exactly the type of impromptu idiocy his friend would suggest. They looked at Arturia to gauge her response. 

Arturia’s expression was unreadable. She wasn’t shocked or angry at the suggestion. “Gilgamesh,” she began calmly, “What kind of conceited, pompous, arrogant, egotistical, self-absorbed _nonsense_ are you spouting?!” 

Enkidu genuinely feared for Arturia’s life at this point, but to their surprise, their friend didn’t seem to mind. Gilgamesh still had a satisfied smile on his face. 

“But,” Arturia continued before Gilgamesh could respond, “I’ll make you a counter-offer: if you win in a battle with me, at my full strength and capacity, I’ll accept your silly deal; but, if I win, you’ll help me leave _now_.” Arturia didn’t know how powerful Gilgamesh was, nor did she know what the full capacity of his noble phantasm was. All she knew was that he was strong enough to face Iskandar’s Ionioi Hetairoi and come out unscathed. It proved he was a strong adversary, but did not necessarily prove that she would lose against him. 

“Deal!” Gilgamesh immediately accepted the offer. Unlike Arturia, Gilgamesh already knew the full extent of her noble phantasm. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could beat her. 

Arturia didn’t like his confident attitude. She decided it may just be arrogance. 

“Now that that’s settled, you should probably eat something. You’ve been asleep for two days, after all; you must be hungry.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia was hungry, but she also had common sense. “I’m not eating food provided by my enemy.” 

“You said you wanted to face me at your full strength and capacity. You look dehydrated and pale; that isn’t your full strength. Even I have honor, I wouldn’t do something as cowardly as poison you.” Gilgamesh said. 

He was right. Arturia needed to eat. And he didn’t look like he was lying. “Fine.” 

“By the way, you should probably take off that armor. I can see how much you’re sweating. You won’t last an hour in this heat while dehydrated.” 

“I have nothing else to wear.” 

“Why didn’t you check the chest in the corner? I had four dresses made for you while you were asleep. You’ll need more after you officially become my wife, but four is enough for now.” He said. “Food will be brought to your room three times a day, unless you request more. Be sure to drink lots of water. I expect you to be ready to fight within a few days. I don’t want our battle to be a disappointment.” He said this with a stern look. “I will treat you with everything you need, but I want one thing in return.” 

Arturia wasn’t surprised. This type of hospitality would not be without debt. “What is it?” 

“I want your name.” 

Arturia blinked. She wasn’t expecting that. To be honest, she was more expecting him to coerce her into sex. “You already know my identity.” 

“No, your real name. It’s not Arthur—Arthur is a man’s name. Tell me your given name.” 

She should have realized that he was requesting her real name sooner; but right now, she was feeling a bit dizzy from dehydration. “My name is Arturia. Arturia Pendragon.” 

Gilgamesh grinned. “I eagerly await the day we become husband and wife, Arturia.” He left the room, with Enkidu following him. 

“Gil, are you sure you want to go through with this?” Enkidu asked. 

“Of course I am. I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.” Gilgamesh replied. 

“She certainly is mature, but are you sure you want a girl so young?” 

“She’s older than she looks. She was probably in her fifties when she died.”

“Fifties?!” 

“She must have stopped aging somehow. If she had been aging normally, she probably would have manifested as an adult, at the height of her reign. Instead, she manifested probably around the time she pulled the sword from the stone. That means she must have stopped aging around that time.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…but okay.” 

“She was probably age thirteen to potentially fifteen when her growth halted. I honestly can’t tell exactly how old she is; she’s quite underdeveloped.” 

“What a horrible thing to say about a woman!” 

“You saw her breasts, you know I’m not wrong. It doesn’t make her any less beautiful. I still desire her.” 

Enkidu just sighed. “These last few days have been very strange, Gil. First, you come to the palace—completely naked—holding a nude teenager, and proclaiming her to be your new wife. Then you tell me that you’re from the future and participated in something called the Holy Grail War, and made a wish upon the Holy Grail to be sent back in time with a young girl so you could rule with her by your side. And now you’re going to battle her so you can earn three months of marriage, and then try to woo her into falling in love with you so that she’ll stay here. This is just a crazy situation.” Enkidu said. 

“It may be crazy, but it’s what I have decided. I’m going through with it.” 

“Gil, I just have one concern—actually I have many concerns, but this is the most pertinent—are you sure this girl is strong enough to face you in battle and survive? You consider her worthy, so I’m assuming you’ll use Ea in battle. Is she strong enough to withstand Ea?” 

“I’m sure of it. Her noble phantasm is truly wonderful. It was dazzling and brilliant to watch. I wish you could have been there to witness It’s splendor with me.” Gilgamesh said this with something close to affection in his eyes. 

Enkidu had never heard him talk this way about a woman, so it took them aback. Perhaps his best friend’s ‘love’ truly was more than simple words? “That reminds me, what exactly is it you like about this girl?” They asked. 

“Hm, let’s see…I guess she reminded me a bit of you.” Of Enkidu on their deathbed, a fool grasping for dreams far out of their reach; something more brilliant and precious than any treasure Gilgamesh could have ever collected. 

‘Of me?’ Enkidu wondered. 

“I have duties to attend to. If you don’t mind, I’d like for you to check on Arturia from time to time, just to make sure she’s being treated with everything she needs. Be sure to let me know when she looks healthy enough to fight. I’ll see you soon, friend.” Gilgamesh turned a corner in the hallway and separated from Enkidu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is the chapter where he gets her drunk and does naughty thing with her ;)

It took about two days for Arturia to fully recover. Over the course of that time, Arturia got to know Enkidu a bit better. They were a very kind person, and she wanted to trust them; however, they were an ally of Gilgamesh, and she couldn’t let her guard down around them. 

Gilgamesh wanted to make their match public, so that everyone could see the power of his new bride. Arturia and Gilgamesh stood in the middle of the city, both wearing their armor and fully prepared for battle. They were around eight meters away from each other. People had gathered around to watch, but were kept a safe distance away. 

Arturia scanned her environment. She’d mainly need to rely on improvisation during this battle, since she knew little about Gilgamesh’s noble phantasm. 

The first move was made by Gilgamesh. He sent twelve spears and swords flying straight at Arturia. 

She blocked some with her sword and dodged the rest. ‘Those couldn’t have been more than E ranked noble phantasms. Is he testing me?’ 

Gilgamesh summoned one very large spear and sent it at Arturia. 

It drove Arturia back a bit, but she managed to block it. Arturia wanted to end this before he took out greater noble phantasms. She charged at him and slashed her sword vertically at her opponent. 

Gilgamesh side stepped and dodged the attack. He continued dancing around her slashes and blows with her sword. 

“Quit evading! Take out a sword and fight me!” Arturia yelled in frustration, slashing at him horizontally. 

“I can’t match you in swordplay. I’m not an idiot, Arturia.” He dodged the attack by jumping back. “But if you really want me to take out a sword…” 

A sword manifested from his Gate directly in front of Arturia, and she just barely managed to jump out of the way before it hit her. 

“This has become fun. I’ll enjoy myself to the fullest, Arturia. Be sure to entertain me~” Gilgamesh sent at least thirty noble phantasms at Arturia. 

Arturia jumped onto the nearby roof of a house to evade being skewered. She kept jumping from house to house barely dodging the noble phantasms being thrown at her. 

“Now who’s evading?” Gilgamesh mocked. 

Arturia didn’t take kindly to being mocked as such. She jumped onto another roof before pulling a feint. She made it seem like she was going to land on another rooftop, but instead ricocheted off the wall of a house with the aim of landing directly on top of Gilgamesh. She swung her sword down upon his head. 

Gilgamesh didn’t have time to pull out a sword to block the blow, so all he could do was to shield his head with the armor on his arms. 

‘Damn it!’ Arturia thought. She kicked off his breast plate and landed a few meters back. 

“You almost had me there. Good job.” Gilgamesh said with a grin Arturia wished she could wipe off. “Let’s see if you can handle this.” 

Arturia gasped as hundreds of noble phantasms appeared from all around her. She tried to dodge as many as she could and blocked a few, but there were too many. She was impaled her in her side. She retreated and ran into a nearby shed to assess her wound. It hurt like hell, but it wasn’t fatal. Even if it was, she’d still have to keep fighting. At that moment, she really missed Irisviel and her healing magic. 

A sword suddenly impaled the clay of the wall next to her, and she jumped back in surprise. This attack, however, gave her an idea. 

Gilgamesh waited for Arturia to come out of her refuge in the shed. “Have you given up already?” He called out at her. It was only a few minutes, but he was starting to get bored. That was, until he heard her voice. 

“Invisible Air!” 

The entire wall of the shed that was facing him surged forward at incredible speed until it crashed into him and sent him back a few meters. At that second, Arturia burst through the wall and stabbed him. It only punctured his armor a little bit, but the blade still sunk into his flesh. It was a wound that would definitely leave a scar. 

Before Arturia could drive her sword in deeper, chains wrapped all around her, keeping her in place. She struggled against the chains, but they were too strong to break free from. 

Gilgamesh removed the sword from his body and stepped back a safe distance. 

“Binding your opponents to prevent a fair injury is nothing but pure cowardice!” Arturia yelled. 

“Relax, I was only binding you so I could escape. I planned on letting you go afterward.” Gilgamesh said. 

To prove his point, the chains that bound Arturia were removed, and she was freed. 

From the sidelines, all the citizens of Uruk marveled are the fact that Arturia was able to injure Gilgamesh, Enkidu most of all since he’d actually fought Gilgamesh before, and knew full well how strong he was. 

Gilgamesh sent spears flying at Arturia where she stood, so she had to jump back a safe distance away. 

She wanted to end this battle. She dispelled the wind sheath that hid her blade. Her sword glowed golden, amazing everyone in the crowd. Light began to emerge from her environment, gathering in her blade. 

Gilgamesh used bab-ilu to unlock his treasury, and pulled out Ea. The golden light of Arturia’s sword glowed with the hopes and dreams of her people, and Gilgamesh was glad he could witness it again.

“Ex—calibur!” 

“Enuma Elish.” 

The beams of light that emerged clashed with each other. The ground shook beneath them. Enkidu had to shield his eyes from the sand that was sent flying away. The force of the attack produced enough wind to throw some of the spectators back a few feet. Everything went white. 

When it was over, Arturia was laying on the ground meters away from where she stood, while Gilgamesh was still standing. The battle had been decided, and Gilgamesh had won. 

Enkidu rushed to Arturia to check her injuries. She was still breathing, but she’d fallen unconscious. Enkidu was amazed that Arturia was still alive, even though she’d lost. They themself had lost their first fight with Gilgamesh, so they knew their best friend wouldn’t mind. 

Gilgamesh let his armor disappear and walked to Arturia to check the condition of his new wife. He leaned down and examined her. “Why isn’t she healing?” He thought aloud. 

“Why would you think she’d heal? She’s a human isn’t she?” Enkidu asked. 

“She was still able to summon her armor and sword from when we were heroic spirits, so I just assumed—“ 

“You _assumed?_” Enkidu had a disappointed tone in their voice. 

“Er, well…” Okay, maybe not one of Gilgamesh’s best moments, but it was an honest mistake. 

“A husband would have checked every possibility to ensure his wife’s safety. Gil, I love you, and I hate to say this, but you’re doing a pretty bad job at trying to be a husband.” 

Hearing this from Enkidu was, well, crushing. Gilgamesh actually cared about Enkidu’s opinion, unlike everyone else’s. He scooped Arturia up into his arms with a determined look. “Have a mage-doctor come to the palace, regardless of how expensive it is. I’ll get her the best care in Sumer.” 

Enkidu obeyed Gilgamesh’s instructions, while Gilgamesh took Arturia to the palace. 

—-

Arturia felt groggy. She heard voices next to her. 

“When will she be fully healed?” An androgynous voice asked. 

“With the healing magic, she should be fully healed in a few days.” A woman said. 

“That’s a relief.” They replied. “Oh! I think she’s waking up.” 

Arturia opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and the world was spinning. She slowly sat up. 

“Arturia, do you know where you are?” The androgynous voice was Enkidu. 

“Somewhere I really don’t want to be.” She answered. 

“Oh, thank the gods. Your head is fine at least.” Enkidu said. 

“Do you need anything else from me?” The doctor asked. 

“No, thank you for your service.” Enkidu said, and the doctor left the room. 

Arturia and Enkidu were now alone in the room. Enkidu sat at the edge of her bed. 

“How are you feeling?” They asked. 

“Terrible.” She answered. 

“Yeah, taking a blast from Ea wouldn’t make anyone feel good.” 

“I didn’t know he had such a strong noble phantasm…” Arturia said. 

“He rarely uses Ea. He only uses it on people he deems worthy. Believe it or not, it’s a pretty big honor to receive a blast from Ea.” 

“It doesn’t feel much like an honor.” 

“Well, I can’t really argue with that.” Enkidu smiled. 

“Why isn’t Gilgamesh here? I figured he’d be here to gloat.” Arturia asked. 

“Gil? He’s actually getting his own wounds treated. You stabbed him pretty good in the abdomen. He’s pretty lucky he managed to bind you before you got any deeper. You really could’ve hit something vital. I have to say, I’m very impressed.” 

“None of it matters anymore. Now, I’m bound in a contractual agreement to marry him.” Arturia said frustratedly. 

“Gil isn’t that bad once you get to know him. He certainly is egotistical, but it becomes endearing after a while. Plus, I was honestly doubtful at first, but I think he really likes you.” 

“I cannot express enough how little I care about his feelings.” Arturia said. “Plus, you saw how he looks at me. He practically thinks I’m his prey.” 

“Er, well, he definitely does want to have sex with you, but I don’t think you’re just prey to him. A predator would tear into its prey and take what it wants without any regard for the prey. Gil actually likes you, so he wouldn’t make it so one-sided. He’d want to give you pleasure in return.” 

“But I don’t want that! I don’t want every pleasure in the world like he’s promised. I just want to save my country!” Arturia knew it was unbecoming to whine, but she just couldn’t help it. 

“Right, Gil told me you were a king during your lifetime. You certainly are a dedicated ruler. Gil mentioned all your self-sacrifice—“ 

“And called me a clown, right?” 

“Well…yeah. He did. But he did mention that it was something he found interesting about you.” 

“Great, I’ve captured the interest of an enemy.” 

“He’s not an enemy anymore, he’s your husband. Just give him a chance.” 

Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting their conversation. It was Gilgamesh that came through the door. He was holding a clay tablet in his right hand. There were bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He was quite surprised to find Arturia awake. “Enkidu, I told you to tell me immediately when Arturia woke up.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Sorry, I wanted to talk to her a bit first.” Enkidu said. 

“I see.” Gilgamesh walked to the bed. He studied Arturia. “I see you’re doing well.” 

“Quite.” Arturia responded curtly. 

“How does it feel to be my wife and queen of all of Uruk?” He asked. 

“Not great.” She answered. 

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” Gilgamesh said. “We’ll start the wedding ceremony after you’ve fully healed.” 

“We’ll only be married for three months. Do we really need a wedding ceremony?” 

“Of course we do. We need a wedding.” 

“I really don’t want to have one…” 

“I really _do_ want to have one, so we’re having one. I’m your husband and the king so whatever I say goes.” 

“Gil, that’s not right.” Enkidu said. 

“What?” 

“In marriage, you’re supposed to be equals.” Enkidu explained. 

“What? But it’s only natural that the man is above the woman.” Gilgamesh said. 

“That’s not what I believe. I think that, in a relationship, the husband and wife should be equals, and build a bond of mutual trust and understanding.” 

“So you’re saying I can’t be in charge with Arturia? I refuse to accept that.” 

“No.” 

“What?” 

“No. Bad Gil. Bad.” 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a dog!” 

Arturia thought their arguing was surprisingly sweet. Neither of them spoke with anger in their voice, they were just purely stating their opinions. It was strange watching Gilgamesh speak without authority in his voice. She thought they must’ve had a very strong friendship. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought about such an arrogant king treating someone with equality, despite being above them, just because they cared about that person so much. 

Gilgamesh did a double-take when he saw her smile. Enkidu followed his line of sight and was also shocked. Arturia stopped smiling when they started staring at her. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked. 

“You were smiling. I’ve just never seen you smile before.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia felt embarrassed all of a sudden. She didn’t mean to smile in front of an enemy, if anything she meant to treat him coldly. She turned her head away. “I was just thinking that you two argue like siblings.” Her cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Gilgamesh thought Arturia was unbelievably adorable in that moment, and wanted to jump on her and embrace her immediately…but held back since she was still injured. 

He turned to Enkidu. “Fine, Enkidu. I’ll try this ‘equals’ thing for a while. But if I don’t like it, I’m stopping.” 

“Good Gil.” 

“Stop talking to me like that!” 

Enkidu laughed.Their eyes trailed to Gilgamesh’s right hand. “Hey Gil, what’s on that tablet you’re holding?” They asked. 

“Oh, this? I almost forgot. This is my and Arturia’s contract in written words. All I need is for Arturia to sign it.” He handed the clay tablet to Arturia, along with a writing utensil that was meant to engrave clay. 

Arturia read over the contract. It was written in cuneiform, but the Grail had given her the ability to speak and write in Sumerian. 

‘Arturia Pendragon will become Gilgamesh’s wife because he won in battle against her. He will be married to her for three months. If Arturia falls in love with him during those three months, she will remain in Sumer for the rest of her life. If she doesn’t fall in love with him, Gilgamesh will help Arturia return to her quest to obtain the Holy Grail. While married to Gilgamesh, Arturia will engage in all wifely duties, with the inclusion of sex.’ 

“‘With the inclusion of sex’?!” Arturia yelled. “I am _not_ signing this contract!” 

“Gil, you put sex as a contractual stipulation?!” Enkidu shouldn’t have been shocked, but they still were. 

“What—of course I did.” Gilgamesh answered. 

“Why would you do something like that?!” 

“Because I want to have sex with her. I don’t understand what’s unclear about my intentions.” Gilgamesh said. 

Enkidu had his hand on his forehead in frustration. “Gil, I love you, and I hate to say this,” 

“Don’t you dare say it.” 

“but you’re making a pretty bad impression on this girl! At this rate, she’ll never fall in love with you! You’re supposed to wait until the woman is ready to have sex, not force her into it!” 

“Goddamnit Enkidu!” Gilgamesh looked frustrated. Was what he did really that wrong? “Fine.” He turned to Arturia. “The clay isn’t dry yet, just cross it out.” Gilgamesh said. He could just figure out a different way to get sex. 

Arturia crossed it out fervently with the writing utensil. Then, she signed her name at the bottom of the contract. “Fine. I’m officially your wife for the next three months. Are you satisfied, King of Heroes?” She handed the tablet back to Gilgamesh. 

“I’m very satisfied. And from now on, call me by my name, Arturia.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia crossed her arms. “_Hmph_. Fine.” 

“I’ll let you rest for four days before our wedding ceremony. Until then, you’ll be staying in this room. You’ll move into my bedroom after the celebration.” Gilgamesh told her. 

“I’m allowed to stay in my own room?” Arturia was surprised. 

“Yes, but only because I already know what Enkidu will say if I try to force you into my bed while you’re injured.” 

“Good answer, Gil.” Enkidu said. 

“I have duties to attend to, I’ll be taking my leave now.” Gilgamesh needed to help plan the wedding ceremony to make sure it would be absolutely perfect. He left the room soon after he said this. 

—-

Arturia had fully healed in around three days. She started exploring around the palace. There was a residential area, which was heavily guarded and lavishly furnished. That was where her room resided. It was an area meant to house the king and his guests. There was a great hall, which was currently being prepared with tables and decorations. She assumed it was a place made for celebrations, and in this case, her wedding celebration. There were multiple courtyards, all decorated exactly the same, outside different parts of the palace. The palace also had socioeconomic functions. It housed workshops for craftsmen and storehouses of food. 

The palace was connected to the city’s ziggurat. There was a large open courtyard, connected to a raised audience chamber, which housed the throne. It must be where the actual ruling of the city happened. Although, when she went, no one was there, even though it was the middle of the day. She assumed Gilgamesh must be busy doing something else for the time being.

The palace was huge. It was where Gilgamesh had grown up. Arturia couldn’t help but think it was too large for a single child to grow up in. From what she understood, Gilgamesh hadn’t met Enkidu until he was an adult. That meant he spent his whole childhood growing up in a huge palace devoid of anyone the same age as him. It sounded incredibly lonely. Arturia had at least had her older brother Kay to grow up with. Gilgamesh had no one until he met Enkidu. It really was no wonder why he cared for Enkidu so much. 

Later that day, Gilgamesh invited her to dine with him. He said it was natural that a husband and wife eat together, and that they should start acting like spouses. Arturia accepted, because she was supposed to, “engage in all wifely duties.” Even if she didn’t want to, it was important that she abide by the contract that she herself signed. 

Currently, she was sitting at the dining table with Gilgamesh. There were so many plates of food on the table that it could feed at least six people. She didn’t like the idea that most of it would go to waste. One thing she learned very quickly was that the food in the palace was incredibly good. On the table before her, there was roasted mutton seasoned with garlic and onion, and a stew of turnips. For sweet dishes, there was date paste mixed with ground pistachio (called mersu), bowls of apricots and dates, and butter cake. Each dish was incredibly delicious and flavorful. The wine was wonderful too. She’d already drained her first cup by the time she was on her second plate of food. 

“You eat a lot.” 

Those words spoken by Gilgamesh interrupted Arturia’s fervent eating. She turned to look at him. On his face was simultaneous awe and shock. She didn’t know what to say in response. 

“Have you been starved these last few days? Should I have the servants beheaded for malnourishing you?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“No! It isn’t like that…the servants fed me just fine.” Arturia said. 

“So, you just naturally eat more than three grown men?” 

“Er…well…” Arturia looked away. She was starting to feel embarrassed. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re the queen, you can eat as much as you want. Anyway, I find it rather endearing.” If Gilgamesh saw any other woman eating this much, he’d find it disgusting; but if it was Arturia, he thought it was just a cute little quirk. 

“I see…” 

“How was your day?” Gilgamesh asked. 

It was a simple and innocent question, but it annoyed Arturia immensely. She didn’t like having to make small talk with Gilgamesh. He hadn't started much conversation thus far, so she thought she’d be able to escape this dinner without too much interaction (the truth was, though, that Gilgamesh had been so in awe of Arturia’s inhalation of food, that he’d completely forgotten to speak). She took a large sip of wine to make things easier on her. “I explored the palace.” She said. 

“You’re not in any pain anymore, right?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“No. I’m fully recovered.” Arturia answered. 

“My wound has healed as well.” Gilgamesh said. He was no longer wearing bandages on his abdomen.

“I see.” It was a reminder that she failed at killing him. It annoyed her greatly. She took another long sip of wine to cope. 

Gilgamesh was starting to notice a trend of the more he talks to her, the more wine she drinks. He decided that tonight, he may be able to get what he’s been wanting for the past three days. “How did you like the palace?” He said with a smirk. 

“The architecture and decor are very different from my time, but it is still a very impressive palace, especially for being so archaic.” 

She wasn’t nearly drunk enough yet if she was still able to speak that coherently. “Would you like a tour of the city? I could always halt my duties and give you one. Or perhaps we can go after the sun has gone down. A moonlit tour of the city sounds romantic. The temperature will be cold but we could stay close to each other for warmth.” 

Arturia made a disgusted face. She immediately took her wine goblet and downed the rest of the wine. The wine was the only thing making this conversation bearable. “No thanks.” She began to pour herself another cup, nearly spilling some wine on the table. 

“Our wedding ceremony is tomorrow.” Gilgamesh said. 

Oh god, the wedding; Arturia had totally forgotten. She groaned and drank more wine. She really wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I helped plan everything up to the very last detail. The entire city will come to see you.” 

Arturia looked frustrated. “I don’t want to!” She finally said. 

Gilgamesh smiled, because she was definitely drunk enough now. “Even if you don’t enjoy the social aspect of it, there will be plenty of good food and entertainment. It won’t be nearly as bad as you think.” 

Arturia really hoped that was the case. She’d had a wedding ceremony before, a huge one when she got married to Guinevere, but this one would be with a man she disliked. Plus, she didn’t like the idea of being on display as a mere wife. “I’d like to go to bed now.” She stood up from her chair. 

“I’ll walk you to your room.” Gilgamesh said. 

They walked together in the empty hallway. Halfway to Arturia’s room, Gilgamesh took her hand. 

“What are you doing?” Arturia asked. 

“I wanted to hold your hand. We’re husband and wife.” Gilgamesh said. Truthfully, it was because Arturia definitely wasn’t walking in a straight line. She’d had three cups of wine, after all. 

They finally reached her room. Arturia opened the door and walked inside. Gilgamesh wanted at the doorway. 

“Do you still need something?” Arturia asked when she noticed Gilgamesh hadn’t left. 

“I was thinking we could kiss.” He said. 

“Kiss?!” 

“Don’t look so shocked. We’re married, Arturia. It’s normal for spouses to kiss. It’s not like I’m asking you for sex, I just want to kiss you.”

Arturia considered this for a little while. She was supposed to act as his wife for the next eighty-seven days (yes, she’s been counting). Kissing was rather innocuous compared to some of the things he could ask of her. “Alright.”  
She finally answered. 

Gilgamesh tried to make his devious smile look innocent. “Go ahead and lie on the bed.” 

Arturia complied and positioned herself in the center of the bed. Gilgamesh closed the door and walked into the room. He got on the bed and climbed on top of Arturia, hovering just above her. 

Arturia felt rather nervous. She had never kissed anyone before, and didn’t know what to expect. Gilgamesh’s face was just a few inches away from hers. She waited for him to do something with bated breath. Finally, he closed the space between their lips and kissed her. She felt her heart beating in her chest. It confused her, but the kissing felt nice. His soft, warm lips were pressed against hers. It fulfilled some strangely intimate desire within her, because lately, within the palace of Uruk, she’d felt terribly lonely. Then, when his tongue entered her mouth, it fulfilled some heated desire lurking inside of her. It was a desire that she’d never felt before. At first, she was perfectly still, just letting his tongue probe her mouth; but soon enough, she was reciprocating. She was awkward and clumsy, since this was her first kiss, but she slowly got the hang of it. 

They kept kissing until she was out of air. She panted for breath when they parted. Her cheeks were red from the heated kiss. This first kiss lit some sort of fire within her, one that she didn’t know how to extinguish. It left her wanting more, wishing he’d once again close the gap between their mouths. Her entire body felt hot. 

Gilgamesh studied Arturia’s face. She definitely looked aroused. She looked beautiful with her eyes half closed, with blushing cheeks and lips slightly parted. He leaned down and kissed her again. 

Arturia felt a hot pool of desire within her. She wanted something desperately, but didn’t know what. 

It was surprisingly easy to get Arturia aroused. Gilgamesh decided that she was probably weak to kisses. After a few more minutes of kissing, he decided it was time to escalate. He cupped her clothed breast in his hand and ran his thumb over where her nipple was. 

It sent a small jolt of pleasure down Arturia’s spine. She would have said something, but Gilgamesh’s lips were still on hers, and she didn’t want to break the kiss. His thumb kept rubbing her nipple until it hardened. She started to feel a strange ache between her thighs. She rubbed her thighs together because she craved friction. Had she been sober, she would have stopped Gilgamesh at the breast touching. But while drunk, she just sought out the cure for the aching within her. 

Gilgamesh parted from their kiss, and, to Arturia’s surprise, spoke to her. “How does it feel?” He asked. 

Arturia was feeling dazed by this time. She didn’t know what to say to his question. “Hot.” She finally answered. 

“Do you feel anything over here?” He ran his hand over her inner thighs. 

Arturia nodded her head. 

“Does it ache?” Gilgamesh asked. 

She nodded again. 

“Do you want to make the ache go away?” 

Arturia went silent. That was exactly what she wanted. She was just surprised to hear it spoken out loud. “Yes.” She said after some thought. 

Gilgamesh slipped his hand under the skirt of her dress. He ran one finger over the slit of her desire. 

“Hey!” Arturia cried out, and Gilgamesh almost thought he’d failed. “That’s _dirty!_” She finished. 

“No part of you could ever be dirty to me, Arturia.” He ran his thumb over her clitoris, and Arturia yelped in surprise. “This is how you make the ache go away.” He said. He rubbed circles over her clit with his thumb until Arturia moaned. 

She clamped her hands over her mouth when she heard herself make that noise. She kept moaning into her hands as Gilgamesh continued his ministrations. 

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you.” Gilgamesh moved Arturia’s hand off her mouth. 

“It’s an—_ah_—dirty noise!” 

“I think it’s a beautiful noise, and I want to hear it more.” He slipped his finger inside of her and started moving it in and out. 

Arturia threw her head back as she felt him add another finger. It felt amazing. Not only was Gilgamesh satisfying the ache between her legs, but he was also providing her pleasure that she’d never felt before. She couldn’t keep herself from moaning. She felt like she was losing her mind. 

Gilgamesh planted one last kiss on her mouth before slipping his hand out from under her dress. 

“What are you doing?!” The second he stopped, the aching was back with a vengeance. She wanted him to keep going, to make her reach whatever peak she was climbing. 

“Just be patient. I wouldn’t just leave you like this.” Gilgamesh smirked at her, loving how desperate she looked. He lifted up the skirt of her dress just above her waist. Then, he moved himself lower, making Arturia wonder what he was doing. Finally, his head reached the heat between her legs. He licked along her clit, moving his tongue in different directions to add to the stimulation. 

Arturia practically shrieked at the sensation. “That’s—_hah_—disgusting!” 

“But it feels good, doesn’t it?” He said and sucked on her clitoris. 

Arturia couldn’t answer because it felt so good. She felt Gilgamesh slip his fingers back inside her and continued pulling them out and pushing them back in. 

‘She’s probably wet enough now, but I might as well bring her to orgasm.’ Gilgamesh thought, and kept going. 

Arturia felt the heat pooling in her belly. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t know how to describe this feeling. All she could say was, “It hurts…it hurts so _bad_.” She moaned again. 

Gilgamesh found this amusing, because he was actually being extremely gentle to her. He knew she just didn’t know the way to describe her pleasure, because she’d never felt it before, but he wanted to play with her a bit. He took his mouth off her and halted his fingers. “It hurts? Do you want me to stop?” 

“No!” Arturia yelled, starting to panic. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” 

The response made Gilgamesh chuckle. “Okay.” He resumed his ministrations, but faster this time. 

Arturia cried out and squirmed on the bed, writhing in pleasure. She felt the heat coil inside her. Her entire body was on fire. Pressure kept building and building until she finally burst and reached climax. She lay panting on the bed, her mind completely empty of thoughts. 

Gilgamesh moved back to her and kissed her. He noticed that she looked like she was overheating. “Let’s take off your clothes. You’re sweating.” 

Arturia only read innocent intent in his words, and helped him remove her dress. Then, she watched as he removed his own clothing. He had a seriously nice body. He was built like a goddamn Grecian sculpture. His pecs, his abs, his arms—he was perfectly built in every way. It was absolutely ridiculous how hot he was. The last thing she noticed was his cock. It was hard and erect. She blushed. The only time she’d seen a penis before was Kay’s when she was a child. She’d never seen one erect, though. 

Gilgamesh positioned his cock between her parted legs. “I’m not patient enough to wait any longer, Arturia.” With one smooth motion, he thrust himself into her. 

Arturia yelped, because she wasn’t expecting it. She felt so full with him inside of her. His cock was hot, and she could feel the heat pulsating within her. 

Gilgamesh allowed her to adjust to his size for a minute, then nearly pulled out and thrust back in. 

Arturia’s head felt like a mess once Gilgamesh started thrusting. It felt too good, and she desperately wanted more. She wrapped her legs around him to draw him in deeper. Her moans were loud and drawn out. 

Gilgamesh leaned down to kiss her again, then moved lower to lick and suck on her right nipple. It felt good to Arturia, but it greatly confused her alcohol muddled mind. 

“Why—_ah_—are you sucking it? It’s—_ngh_—not like milk is—_hah_—going to come out.” She said. 

Her words were so stupid, that Gilgamesh had to halt everything he was doing to laugh. 

“Why are you laughing? Hey, don’t stop!” 

“You’re just adorable when you’re drunk.” Gilgamesh said. “And don’t worry, I have no intention of stopping.” He kissed her on the lips again and began to thrust back into her. 

Arturia kissed him back, her tongue dancing with his. She curled her toes as the pressure built in her stomach again. Heat and tightness coiled inside of her until she orgasmed again. She felt Gilgamesh cum inside her soon after. 

Gilgamesh laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. “I love you.” He mumbled into her hair. She was the only woman in the world he’d ever felt so much desire for. Even now that his lust was sated, he still wasn’t satisfied. 

Arturia didn’t answer. She suddenly became very tired. She turned over onto her side and started drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I finished both this chapter and my crack fic (which just got posted go check it out!). It took me, like, six days I think??? Anyway it’s finished, and it’s a long chapter. I hope that makes up for the delay. Now that I finished my crack fic, I can dedicate all my fanfiction time to this fic, so I’ll probably be able to post every other day or every two days. UNLESS the chapter is rlly long or I get busy with schoolwork or life stuff. 
> 
> Why the hell was the smut scene so long??? It was like 1,500 words! Jfc. I hope it was actually good. There’s less smut in this one than there was in my previous doc but hopefully it’ll still be good quality smut. 
> 
> Poor Arty, Gil got her drunk xD. She’s tiny so she doesn’t have a very high tolerance for alcohol. Don’t worry, Gil will get some shit for this in the next chapter lol. Also something by rlly funny happens as a natural consequence to his actions hehe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Arturia roused in her bed. The morning was still drafty, so she cuddled into the heat source next to her. 

“I didn’t take you for someone that likes to cuddle.” 

Arturia’s eyes snapped open. She looked up and saw Gilgamesh’s ridiculously handsome face looking back down at her. She yelped and jumped to her feet, standing on the bed. It was then she realized that she was completely naked. She looked down and saw that he was devoid of clothing as well. 

“You don’t need to look so surprised. What we did last night is natural for a husband and wife.” Gilgamesh said with a smirk on his face. 

Suddenly the memories started rushing back to Arturia. The way he kissed her, the erotic feeling of his tongue on her clitoris, the shameful way she moaned and writhed on the bed in pleasure, his hard thrusts inside of her—she remembered it all. Her memories were hazy from the alcohol, but she remembered enough to know that he took advantage of her while she was drunk and stupid. 

Gilgamesh was saying something, but Arturia wasn’t listening. All she was thinking about was how angry she was. He promised it would just be kissing, but then escalated it into something else entirely. He saw her in such a shameful state, it was mortifyingly embarrassing. Her cheeks flushed from both the anger and embarrassment. Her hands were balled into fists, and her body was tense. Upon seeing the wide grin on his face, her entire body began to shake. 

“What happened to just kissing?!” She yelled, and kicked him right in the face. 

—-

Gilgamesh sat at the table for breakfast, feeling annoyed and frustrated. He had a large purple-red bruise on the right side of his jaw. His perfect face was marred on the day he was supposed to have his wedding celebration with the girl he loved. Needless to say, he was not happy. 

The servants all acted like everything was normal, but behind closed doors, they whispered about what might’ve happened. The rumors said that one servant saw their king getting kicked out of Arturia’s room, completely naked and smelling of sex. Another servant reported that they had to draw a bath for Arturia upon her request. She also smelled of a heated night of passion. The servants concluded that their rulers had sex, and then there was some sort of falling out afterward. But did Arturia truly give that terrible bruise to their king? Was their king just going to allow this to happen? Soon, the rumors began to spread outside of the castle. The masses would all be able to confirm their king’s bruise with their own eyes, because the wedding ceremony was that very day. 

Gilgamesh was angry. Not necessarily from Arturia kicking him in the face (though he wasn’t happy about that either), he was more frustrated about Enkidu’s reaction to the ordeal. 

“Have you considered that this was the natural consequence of your actions?” Enkidu had said. 

“Are you saying it’s my fault I got kicked in the face?!” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Not necessarily. I don’t approve of violence, but it’s not like her actions were unwarranted. From what I understand, you took advantage of her while she was drunk.” 

“She liked it. I don’t see the problem here.” 

“She was drunk and didn’t know what she was doing. Even if she enjoyed it, which she naturally would have if it was you she was having sex with, had she known what she was doing, she wouldn’t have allowed it to happen. She’s already expressed multiple times that she doesn’t want to have sex with you. No matter how you look at it, you took advantage of her while she was in a vulnerable state.” 

It was true that Gilgamesh had gotten her drunk on purpose, and that he had carefully made sure she wouldn’t notice they were having sex, but is that really wrong? She’d liked it. “All I was doing was giving her the greatest pleasures in the world like I promised.” 

“Are you sure that you weren’t just seeking your own pleasure? You’ve already made it quite clear that you want to have sex with Arturia. I doubt you had completely selfless motivations for having sex with her.” Enkidu said. 

Gilgamesh didn’t have a good answer to this. Enkidu was right, wanting to have sex with Arturia was a big motivator in getting her drunk. He, of course, wanted to give her pleasure in return, but he definitely had been seeking out his own pleasure as well. 

“Gil, your actions were _wrong_. It’s not the conduct of a husband to get their wife drunk just to have sex with her. Plus, you’re still trying to get her to fall in love with you. Taking advantage of her is not a good way to do that. If anything, you probably made things harder on yourself by giving her a bad impression of you. You love this girl, right?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“And you want her to love you back?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Then you have to make her like you first. Be patient with her. If she doesn’t want to have sex now, wait until she does. Show her that you respect her boundaries. To be truthful, if you want my opinion, you majorly fucked up by seducing her.” 

“…how bad?” 

“She probably hates you even more now.” 

Gilgamesh crossed his arms and sighed. “What should I do to fix it.” 

“My personal recommendation would be to apologize.” 

“Me?! Apologize?! I’m a king! I can’t apologize!” 

“Show her that you can drop the kingly attitude for her. It’ll convey to her that she’s special to you. Truthfully, I doubt she actually believes that you love her. She probably just thinks you want her body, and her most recent encounter with you probably reaffirms that in her mind. The apology isn’t nearly as important as the change. Show her that you understand you were wrong, and that you’ll change for the better.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“No flirtatious behavior, no sexual comments, no sexual harassment, no insinuations, quit ogling at her like she’s a delicious slab of meat—just general things like that.”

“I can’t even ogle?” 

“She one time told me that she thinks you look at her like you’re a predator. So no, no ogling.” 

“Goddamnit…” Gilgamesh sighed. “This is annoyingly hard.” 

“Did you think being a husband and making a girl who hates you fall in love with you was going to be easy?” 

“Well…” He was assuming that if he got her to have sex with him, she’d naturally come to love him. 

“I’m sure Arturia feels guilty about kicking you. Show her that you’re not angry with her, and that you’re willing to admit you were wrong.” 

And so now Gilgamesh sat at breakfast, with a large sweltering bruise on his face, having to cope with the fact that he apparently did something wrong. He trusted Enkidu’s judgement, if they said he was wrong in something, he probably was. But it greatly frustrated Gilgamesh to think he had to admit it. 

Arturia meekly came into the dining hall. She wasn’t at all looking forward to confronting Gilgamesh. She walked in and sat next to him at the table. The servants rushed to give her a plate of food once she sat down. Arturia looked at the bruise on his face. It was horrible. She felt terrible for kicking him in the face like that, even though she still thought he deserved it. “Does it hurt a lot?” She asked him in a hushed voice. 

“It hurt a lot when you kicked me, but now it’s been reduced to a minor throbbing.” Gilgamesh replied, not looking up from his food. 

Arturia wondered if he was angry at her. He wasn’t even looking at her when he spoke. Surely, she would be punished for this, right? She was fully expecting to have her foot cut off as punishment for kicking a king. “I still think you were wrong in seducing me while I was drunk…but I shouldn’t have hit you. Violence between spouses is never justified. I’m sorry I kicked you.” She said. 

Gilgamesh finally looked up from his food. “Alright then. I forgive you.” 

Arturia blinked. “R-really? You’re forgiving me so easily? Won’t I be punished?” 

“If you were any other woman I’d have you executed; but, since you’re my wife, and since I love you, I’ll forgive you.” Gilgamesh looked like he was deliberating something. He looked away from her. “Anyway…Enkidu said my actions were wrong. I won’t try to seduce you like that again. I’ll wait until you want to have sex next time.” He wasn’t able to look her in the eyes while saying this. It was embarrassing enough for him to admit he was wrong. 

Out of everything Gilgamesh could possibly say, Arturia was least expecting this. “I see…thank you.” Was all she managed to say in return.

“Anyway, enough about that. Today is our wedding ceremony.” Gilgamesh once again had his trademark grin on his face. 

She sighed. After last night's events, she’d totally forgotten. “We’re still going to have the ceremony even though you have a bruise on your face?” 

“Of course. This bruise is only a minor inconvenience. Plus, the wedding is already completely planned out. All the time I spent on it will go to waste if I cancel it.” 

She sighed again. “Alright.” She started on her breakfast, which perked her up immediately. There was a problem, however. She kept getting distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gilgamesh’s handsome face (which was still beautiful even marred with a bruise). Half of his body was visible with the clothing he was wearing. Suddenly, she felt like she was way too close in proximity to him. Why did she have to decide to sit next to him? Her cheeks turned red every time she caught herself staring. 

Gilgamesh noticed her occasional glances, and the flushing of her face. He would have made a mocking comment on it, but figured Enkidu would advise him against it. 

Soon, the evening came, and the wedding celebration started. Arturia and Gilgamesh sat at an elevated area in the great hall. There were rows of tables laid out for the guests. There were hundreds of people seated at the tables. Gilgamesh told her that there were also tents set up outside for those who wished to celebrate but could not fit into the great hall. There were musicians playing drums, lyres, and reed pipes. Arturia sat on the left side of Gilgamesh and Enkidu sat on his right. 

All music and talking went silent when Gilgamesh banged his fist on the table. “Today, we are gathered to celebrate my new marriage to Arturia Pendragon. Both the poor and the rich have gathered in this hall to celebrate. There will be seven courses to this meal, eat as much as you like!” Gilgamesh announced and the entire room cheered. 

The first course was baked eggplant with garlic. Gilgamesh was right about one thing, the food was definitely spectacular. “What are the other courses to this meal?” Arturia asked Gilgamesh. 

“I arranged for eggplant with garlic, mutton seasoned with garlic and onion, salad dressed with saffron, roasted pork with honey, wildfowl pie, beef stew with turnips and lentils, and baked fish. There will be butter cake and mersu at the end.” Gilgamesh replied. 

Arturia was at least excited for the food. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t indulge in the wine anymore. She wasn’t very comfortable with alcohol anymore after last night. One thing that Gilgamesh had announced surprised her. “Both the poor and the rich are here?” 

“If they wish to celebrate my marriage with me, their wealth matters not. No matter what class they are, they are still my subjects. I will accommodate them all the same.” 

Arturia actually liked that. She’d always been an advocate for the commoners. It was good to see that Gilgamesh treated his subjects with more equality than she realized. 

“Plus, no matter what class, a mongrel is still a mongrel.” 

Great, now he ruined it. “That reminds me, what qualifies someone as a mongrel to you?” It was a question she’d been wondering since the beginning. 

“Everyone is a mongrel unless I decide otherwise. So far, you and Enkidu are the only people I’ve decided aren’t mongrels.” 

“So…guilty until proven innocent?” 

“Basically.” 

Arturia sighed. “How ridiculous.” 

It was around that time that people started giving her gifts. A sweet old woman came to her and gave her a wreath of flowers to wear around her neck. She accepted it gratefully and donned it immediately. People kept bringing her gifts like scented oils, dresses, candies and sweets, fine jewelry, and many other things. One tailor even brought a tiny dress made from a see-through material with a dangerously low neckline, and told her that they were sure the king would love to see her in it. Gilgamesh smiled when he heard that, but refrained from commenting (“Good Gil.” Enkidu told him afterward). Arturia had to accept the dress, but felt rather awkward while doing so. It was soon after that that someone came to her with a gift of fine wine. 

“It’s the best in all of Uruk.” The winemaker said.

Arturia had been tasting all the food given to her up until now, so she was probably expected to have a taste. She wasn’t feeling comfortable with wine, and was reluctant to drink it. 

“All food and drink items will have to be tasted before she has them, for safety precautions.” Gilgamesh told the winemaker. 

It was a lie, because she’d been eating all food items readily before then, but the winemaker had to accept this and leave. Arturia was grateful that Gilgamesh had saved her in that situation, even though it was his fault for causing her wine aversion. 

Then, after all courses had been served, the song changed from a lively piece on drums and lutes into a slow song played on the harp. A woman was singing along with it, and Arturia couldn’t help but think her voice was lovely. Everyone in the hall went silent, and all were staring at Gilgamesh and Arturia. 

“What’s going on?” Arturia asked. 

“This song is played at weddings after the feast is over. The husband and wife are supposed to kiss when this song plays.” Gilgamesh told her. 

“Kiss?! You never told me about that!” 

“To be honest, I forgot. Siduri was the one who took care of the music. I was busy with other things.” 

Arturia was caught in a dilemma. Half of her wanted to kiss him, and chase the same feeling as like night. The other half didn’t want to, because he was still a man she disliked. 

“I can tell them to stop if you want.” Gilgamesh said. “I can just say you’re shy. No one will question a direct order from the king. If you don’t want to kiss, we don’t have to.” 

It was a sweet gesture. She knew that yesterday, he would have teased her and pressured her into it; but today, he was offering to allow her to set boundaries. She wondered what changed. Whatever Enkidu said to him must have had a profound effect on his behavior. “No, it’s okay. This is a cultural custom.” She had agreed to act as his wife, and she needed to honor that deal. “You…you can kiss me.” She said with slightly flushed cheeks. 

Gilgamesh grinned. He put his hand on her cheek and angled her face up to him, then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Arturia felt the effects immediately. She was suddenly more aware of his body, which was close enough to her to feel his body heat. Once again, a spark was lit inside of her, making her want more. When they separated from the kiss, Arturia’s face was completely red and she was breathing heavily. She felt entranced by his beautiful red eyes. 

The crowd cheered at their kiss, which snapped Arturia back to reality. The music changed back into a lively tune. After that, butter cake and mersu was served. 

Soon enough, the night was over. Arturia had to have servants help her bring all her gifts into her room, but to her surprise, they took them to Gilgamesh’s room instead. 

“You’re moving into my room tonight, remember?” Gilgamesh told her when she asked. 

Arturia had forgotten that that was the agreement. He was only allowing her to stay in her own room whilst she was recovering. She had to abide by the agreement, so she went to his room for the night. 

Now she was alone with him, in his room, with the sun having already gone down. All that lit the room now was a few candles. 

Gilgamesh was currently getting undressed. His body was exposed, and Arturia couldn’t help but stare. Their kiss wasn’t that long ago, and she still remembered the sensation of his lips on hers. She thought back to last night, and thinking about it started making her thighs ache. 

“Aren’t you going to change into a night dress?” Gilgamesh asked. Thanks to the arid climate of the region, temperatures soared during the daytime and dropped heavily at night. The clothing they wore in the daytime was made to cope with the heat. Those who could afford it usually dressed into something warmer at night. 

His words snapped Arturia out of whatever trance she was in. Gilgamesh had finished putting on his night clothes, so Arturia was able to focus better without his body in front of her.   
“I’m fine in this.” She said quickly. She didn’t know if she could handle undressing in front of him right now. When she’d first awoken in Uruk, she had no issue with him seeing her body, other than the fact that he annoyed her by staring. Now, she was blushing just thinking about undressing. 

Gilgamesh was starting to get frustrated. Arturia was very obviously attracted to him (too obviously, in fact), and he could tell by sight that she was horny. He could probably seduce her right now if he felt like it. But he knew she would probably be angry at him in the morning for it. ‘Enkidu, why would you make things so hard on me?’ He thought. Based on what Enkidu said, he wasn’t even able to make fun of her for staring or tease her about her very obvious sexual desire. The whole ‘respecting her boundaries’ thing was starting to get annoying. “If I turned around, would you change into something warmer?” 

Arturia thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. She should be fine with undressing as long as he wasn’t looking. 

Gilgamesh turned around and allowed Arturia to change. They went to bed that night, both feeling desire that they could not act upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so I know I said every other day, but I also have no self control so I may post multiple days in a row occasionally. For the most part, it’ll be every other day or more. Today I just happened to have some extra time. So here’s a chapter a day early! 
> 
> Poor Arturia, she’s now attracted to Gil. I always thought it was cute that she became more aware of being close to Shirou and touching him after they had sex in the visual novel. I wanted to incorporate that into the story. Also yay Gil is trying to change! It’s a good thing he has Enkidu to tell him when he fucks up and how to fix it…for now at least. We all know what happens to Enkidu in the Epic lol. 
> 
> Anyway here’s the chapter! Leave comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Arturia was sitting at the table for breakfast when Gilgamesh made a suggestion. 

“Come with me to court today.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Why?” Arturia asked. 

“I thought you might like to see how I rule.” Court had been suspended for the few days Gilgamesh was preparing the wedding, but now that the wedding was over, it was open again. 

And so now, Arturia sat in the ziggurat, watching as Gilgamesh addressed the complaints of his people. She sat on a cushion on the left side of the throne. The throne room of the ziggurat was built so that the kings throne was elevated. There was a line of people that lead from the courtyard to outside the palace, all having complaints to be heard by the king. 

The person at the front of the line was a woman holding the hand of a young child. “I request to be allowed to divorce my husband.” She said. 

“State your reason.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Ever since our family fell into debt, my husband has become violent.” She raised the sleeves of her dress to reveal multiple bruises on her arms. “Every time he drinks, he hits me.” 

“That certainly is a reason.” Gilgamesh muttered. “Very well. You may take your dowry and return to your father’s house.” 

“There is one last thing, my king. I’d like to take my son with me.” 

“Children are meant to stay with their fathers.” That was how he’d handled other court cases, at least. 

“He hurts them too. I take most of the blows currently, but I’m afraid that if I’m no longer there, he will take all of his anger out on my son.” She said. She lifted her child’s tunic to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. 

“I see. You realize that by separating him from his father, your son will receive no part of your husband’s estate, right?” 

“I’m fully prepared for that.” The woman said. 

“Very well. You may take your son with you. If you remarry, your new husband is allowed to adopt your son and add him to his will.” 

“Thank you, my king.” The woman said. She left along with her son. 

This case made Arturia curious. “Gilgamesh, women are allowed to request divorce?” No woman was allowed to request divorce during her time of ruling. 

“If a woman decides that her husband is no longer congenial to her, she is allowed to request a divorce. The divorce is approved by the king if she has sound reasoning.” Gilgamesh explained. 

“I see.” This Mesopotamian law was surprisingly progressive. 

“The next person may speak.” Siduri said. Siduri was standing just below Gilgamesh, next to the stairs leading up to the platform that held the throne. She was the head temple priestess, and she helped Gilgamesh in ruling Uruk. She aided the king in court and helped to relay instructions, all while still making sure the temples were running smoothly. Arturia held respect for a woman that worked so hard and did so much. 

Next, there were two men. “My king, two miles of my crops were ruined because this man opened his dam and let it spill into my plantation.” One man said. 

“It was an accident, my king, I swear!” The other man said. 

This was a fairly routine case. Many accidents like this happened with the many plantations and irrigation channels. “You will pay ten sheckels for every mile you ruined. If you don’t have the money, you may also pay in corn, ten gur for each mile. If you still cannot pay, you will hand over your possessions.” Gilgamesh said. 

After this case ended, a messenger came with a clay tablet. Siduri took the tablet and read it. “My king, it seems that Girsu and Nina are going to war. Girsu is requesting military aid.” Siduri said. 

“Giving aid to one side is practically the same as entering the war myself. Tell them I will not participate in their paltry quarrels.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Yes, my king.” Siduri said, intent on phrasing it in a much more polite manner. 

The next person in line was an elderly man. “My king, my shed was destroyed after your fight with our new queen. The wall was blown out, and the rest of it collapsed afterward. Many of the things inside were destroyed. I don’t have enough money to repair it. I need the tools inside for my workers to till the soil, but many of those tools are now broken.”

Arturia’s heart ached for the man, mainly because it was her fault that his shed was destroyed. She was the one who took refuge inside without permission, and who blew out his wall in order to strike Gilgamesh. 

Siduri had already mentioned to Gilgamesh that there were many complaints about the damages caused by the fight, so he wasn’t surprised. “You will be fully compensated for your shed and your tools. Siduri, there will be a three percent increase in taxes for the next nine days to pay for the damage.” 

“What?!” Arturia stood up and yelled. “You’re taxing the people for damages we caused?! That’s terrible! If the damage was caused by our own personal fight, the payment for the damages should come from your own coffers!” 

Everyone in line whispered about her speaking out against the kings ruling. It wasn’t normal for a queen to do such a thing. If anyone questioned the king, death was typically expected. 

“You dare question me in front of my people?” Gilgamesh held barely contained fury in his eyes, enough to make even Arturia nervous. “Arturia, sit down.” 

“I will not. I stand firmly opposed to your decision.” Arturia said with determination. 

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth in frustration. “Siduri, cancel that instruction. I’ll pay for the damage myself. Court is cancelled for now, I’ll return in an hour. Arturia, come with me.” Gilgamesh stood up from his throne and began to walk towards the exit. Arturia, not knowing what else to do, followed. Gilgamesh turned to Arturia once they were alone. “Arturia, never question my authority like that again.” 

“What?! If there’s something I think is unfair, I’m going to say it!” Arturia responded. “I’m supposed to be the queen, surely I have _some_ ruling authority.” 

“Do you know what you just did?! You embarrassed and undermined me in front of my people! If the people see one person questioning me and getting away with it, they’ll start thinking that they can question me too!” Gilgamesh exclaimed. 

“So what?! I’m just supposed to sit there and look pretty while you rule in an unfair manner?!” 

“That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do! You’re the queen!” 

“I refuse to accept that!” 

“Goddamnit Arturia, listen to me!” He pushed her and pinned her against the wall. “In Uruk, I’m the king, not you. You don’t get to rule my city. Are we clear?” 

Arturia’s body was stiff and shaking with fury. “I’m not a queen, I’m just an over-glorified courtesan to you, aren’t I?” She pushed past his arms and ran off down the hallway. 

It was around then, that Gilgamesh realized that he probably just majorly fucked up. 

—-

After court ended, Gilgamesh went to Enkidu for advice. 

“This is a tough one. A queen is naturally supposed to be subservient to the king.” Enkidu said. 

“Exactly! She should just accept her role as queen of Uruk and leave the kingship to me.” Said Gilgamesh. 

“Truthfully, I don’t think Arturia could ever accept that. You said she was a king in her past life, I don’t think she would ever accept being reduced to a queen without ruling power. She needs to be in a leadership position.” 

“I can’t just let her rule my city. Allowing her to question my authority will make me look weak!” Gilgamesh leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms. “I’m not giving up my kingship. The only option is to get Arturia to submit to her position.” 

“There is another option. She could always be your council.” Enkidu said. 

“Council? What do you mean by that?” 

“It would mean that she would help you make decisions, like an advisor. The ultimate authority would still go to you, but she would still have her voice heard.” 

Gilgamesh pondered this. “I suppose that could work.” As long as he had the final authority, it was okay. 

“I have one more suggestion.” 

“What is it?” 

“When you first came to the palace holding Arturia, you accidentally spoke in a language I could not understand. You told me that that language was the one you spoke during the Holy Grail War. Does Arturia know that language as well?” 

“Japanese? Yeah, she knows it.” 

“When she has something to say to you during court, why don’t you have her say it in the language that only you two can understand?” Enkidu suggested. 

“That’s a good idea.” That way, his people wouldn’t be able to understand her when she critiqued his judgements. “There’s one other problem.” 

“What?” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “She said I only think of her as an ‘over-glorified courtesan’.” 

“Wow…that’s pretty bad.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me it’s bad, I need you to help me un-fuck this situation.” Gilgamesh said annoyedly. 

“Well, first you have to analyze what she said. She calls herself a ‘courtesan’, which probably means she believes you think of her only as a sex object. Over-glorified means—“ 

“Enkidu, hurry and get to the solution part!” 

“I’m getting there, be patient. She probably called herself ‘over-glorified’ because she believes all praise and love you give her is fake. The first thing you need to do is tell her that both of these beliefs are incorrect. But even then, words are just wind. The next thing you need to do is tell her about the idea of having her as an advisor. That’ll show her that you’re serious about the things you say and that you’re willing to accommodate her needs.” 

“You’re sure this will work?” 

“No. But, it’s your best chance.” Enkidu said. 

“Thank the gods that you’re here. This is really hard.” 

“Marriage is hard, but I’m sure you two will figure it out somehow. You’ve only been married for five days, I’m sure things will get better as you get to know each other.” Enkidu smiled. “Plus, you shouldn’t complain. You’re the one that brought her here.” 

Later, Arturia sat across from Gilgamesh at dinner. Gilgamesh had asked Enkidu to be there in order to diffuse the tension, so they sat to his right. Enkidu hadn’t touched their own meal yet, because similarly to Gilgamesh’s reaction, they were also dumbstruck by the amount Arturia ate. Currently, they were watching Arturia angrily wolf down a leg of mutton. 

Enkidu leaned over to Gilgamesh and spoke in a whisper. “Does she always eat this much, or just when she’s angry?” 

“She always eats this much, but she seems more ravenous than usual.” Gilgamesh whispered back. 

Arturia slammed her fist on the table. “I can hear you!” Actually, she couldn’t, but it wasn’t hard to guess what they were whispering about. “My eating habits are none of your business.” 

Enkidu looked awkward at getting caught. “The food here at the palace really is quite delicious, it’s understandable to want to eat so much.” 

Arturia paused her eating and looked as if deliberating something. “Yes, the cooks are quite exceptional here.” She said in a much more calm tone. 

“Only the best chefs in Uruk are employed at my palace.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia completely ignored him and kept eating. 

‘I’ve been ignored…’ Was this how Arturia planned to vent her anger? By giving him the cold-shoulder? Gilgamesh wasn’t exactly fond of being ignored, this was annoying for him as well. “You can eat as much as you want. In my proposal, I promised you that I’d give you all the pleasures in the world.” 

“_Ha!_ ‘Proposal’, what a laughable thing to call it.” Arturia said. 

This irked Gilgamesh. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with annoyance. 

“It’s just laughable to call stabbing me a proposal.” 

“Gil, what’s she talking about?” Enkidu asked. 

“Do you want to know how Gilgamesh proposed to me, Enkidu? First, he impaled me in the leg with a sword so I couldn’t attack him. Then, when I called his marriage proposal utter nonsense, he blew me back with another noble phantasm. And lastly, when I refused his proposal, he stabbed me again in the same leg with an axe. What was it you said to me afterward, Gilgamesh? That before I know the joy of devotion to you, I must know pain? It was something like that, I’m sure.” 

“Gil?!” Enkidu looked at his friend. 

“What?! She was refusing the judgement I rendered. If I decide that we’re going to marry, then we’re going to marry, goddamnit!” 

“Gil, that’s not how proposals work! You have to apologize!” 

“Apologize?! I’m not going to apologize!” 

“Enkidu, there’s no use in trying. The King of Heroes could never do something as kind and sincere as apologizing. A man as conceited and arrogant as him could never be a good person, let alone a good husband.” Arturia said. 

“Damn you, woman! I’m _trying!_” Gilgamesh yelled. 

Arturia rose to her feet and slammed her arms against the table. “I don’t care! I don’t care that you’re trying! I don’t want you to try! I just want to go back and save my homeland! But you just had to make a wish to take me back to ancient Mesopotamia just to be your over-glorified courtesan! Are you happy with yourself, King of Heroes?! Are you happy that I’m your wife?! Are you happy that you’ve taken my virginity and humiliated me?! Are you happy that I’m trapped here for the next three months?! Are you _happy?!_” She swiped her arm across the table and sent her plate of food flying until it crashed and shattered upon the floor. Arturia sent her chair back and took off running down the hallway. 

“Arturia!” Gilgamesh started to get up, but Enkidu stopped him. 

“It’s good that you’re worried, but I think you’ll only make it worse if you go after her. Also, I’m pretty sure you’d fuck it up. I’ll go talk to her.” Enkidu said, and walked after Arturia. 

Gilgamesh was left alone in the dining room. “Well, stop staring! Hurry up and clean that up!” He yelled to the servants who thought they were watching the ordeal discreetly. 

Enkidu walked down the halls. They figured Arturia would have gone to her bedroom. The question was, did she go to her old bedroom or her new shared one with Gilgamesh? They decided to check her old bedroom first. 

They pressed their ear against the door and heard the sounds of soft sobbing. They felt bad for Arturia. This entire ordeal must be very stressful for her. She didn’t show it around others, but she must be really distraught that she’s stuck in Uruk. They knocked on the door, and the sobbing came to an abrupt stop. 

A soft voice came through the door. “Come in.” 

Enkidu opened the door and stepped inside. When they came in, they saw Arturia sitting up on the bed. The skin around her eyes was red and puffy from crying, but her face was stoic. Enkidu came and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Ally of Gilgamesh.” She greeted. 

“What kind of a greeting is that? It’s true that I’m his friend, but I’m on your side as well.” 

Arturia wished she could believe that someone was on her side, but in this land, she knew no one and had no friends. The only person who’d been kind to her was the best friend of her enemy. “What is it you’re here for?” She asked. “Have you come to tell me that I’m wrong about Gilgamesh and that he’s actually a good person?” 

“No. I doubt Gil could ever be considered a good person, no matter what era he’s in. I doubt he would ever even _try_ to be a good person. But, he is trying hard to be a good husband.” 

“So you _have_ come to make excuses for him.” 

“I swear I haven’t. He’s honestly been a pretty terrible husband thus far. All I’m saying is that he’s trying. He was just complaining to me earlier about how hard being a husband is.” 

“That bastard has no right to complain. He’s the one who brought me here in the first place.” Arturia said. 

“That’s exactly what I told him.” Enkidu smiled. “I promise you he is trying. You’ve noticed he’s been sexually harassing you less, right?” 

She’d noticed that yesterday, when he’d asked her if she wanted to forgo the kiss. He’d also turned around to let her change. He did seem to be making an honest effort. “So what if he’s trying a little? I’ve yet to see any long-lasting changes.” 

“Well, to see long-lasting changes, you’d have to wait for longer than a few days.” 

“He’s not even able to apologize to me.” 

“Not yet.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“You never know what might happen in the future. Maybe if he gets closer to you, he’ll be more comfortable with apologizing.” 

“I sincerely doubt that.” 

“Well, I doubt it too. He never even apologized to his citizens for being a despot that imposed impossible taxes and would take a maiden’s virginity on her wedding night just for the hell of it. He’s not the type to apologize. He just changes his behavior for the better, which is good in its own way. But, if you express to him that an apology would mean a lot to you, he may give you one. On certain things, at least. I doubt he would ever apologize for bringing you here. He likes you too much to regret it.” 

“Why does any of this matter if I’m leaving in three months?” 

“Don’t you want to enjoy your time here? It sounds terrible to spend these three months in misery.” 

Arturia didn’t answer.

“And one last thing, don’t call yourself an over-glorified courtesan. That’s not how Gil thinks of you at all.” Enkidu said. 

“I’m only his wife in name. I don’t even understand what he means when he says he loves me. You only begin to love a person after you’ve spent time with them and gotten to know them. We didn’t do that.” 

“Well, I understand what you mean. I was pretty confused at first, too. He said a little bit to me, but I’m not clear on a lot of it. I do think it’s genuine, though.” 

“What did he say to you?” Arturia asked in curiosity. 

“Well, that’s for Gil to explain.” 

Arturia sighed. “He probably just wants me for my body. He might just be confusing lust for love.” 

“Well, he definitely does want your body, but that’s not the only reason he wants you. And he already knows lust and love, he wouldn’t confuse them.” 

“Then I’ll probably never know why he likes me.” 

“Why don’t you just ask? He’ll probably explain it if you ask.” 

“Well…” Arturia hadn’t really considered asking. She stayed silent after that. 

“By the way, Gil told me about your fight earlier at court. You want your voice to be heard in ruling this city, right? We had an idea earlier that I think might work. Well, actually it was my idea, but Gil agreed to it. I’ll let Gil explain it, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” 

‘Surprise?’ Arturia thought. 

“Anyway, I’ll take my leave. I’m sure you want some time alone.” Enkidu for up from their seat and walked to the door. “Just think about some of the things I said, okay?” They said and left. 

Arturia laid down on the bed, contemplating Enkidu’s words. Maybe she should give Gilgamesh a little more credit for trying to be a good husband. This was obviously outside his nature. She sighed. This was incredibly frustrating. 

She stayed up late into the night, thinking about the things Enkidu said to her. Her curiosity eventually overtook her about the ‘surprise’ Enkidu mentioned, and she decided to go back to her shared room with Gilgamesh. He would probably be asleep anyway, since it was so late at night. 

Arturia lit a candle and crept through the hallways. She eventually made it to her and Gilgamesh’s room. She opened the door quietly, in case Gilgamesh was asleep. To her surprise, Gilgamesh was sitting on the bed. He seemed to be dozing off, and didn’t notice her enter. “Gilgamesh?” Said Arturia. 

Gilgamesh snapped to attention when he heard her voice. “Oh, Arturia.” He yawned. “You really kept me waiting.” 

“Why were you waiting for me?” 

“Enkidu said I should. They said that you ‘would absolutely come’.” 

Enkidu was able to predict Arturia’s actions more than she liked. She closed the door and walked into the room. She set the candle down on a table. “If you’re tired, you should just go to sleep.” She said. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Gilgamesh stood up from his seat on the bed. 

Arturia didn’t speak for a few seconds. “Okay.” She finally said. 

Gilgamesh wondered where he should start. So many things had happened today that needed to be addressed. He supposed he should start with the most pertinent. “First of all, you’re not an over-glorified courtesan to me. You’re my wife, and I love you.” 

“I don’t understand what you mean when you say that you love me. You’re supposed to get to know a person before you fall in love with them. We only met twice before you proposed.” 

“It’s not like it was love at first sight. I didn’t think much of you at first, I just thought you were another mongrel pining after my treasure. I became interested in you at the banquet with Rider. I learned more about your ideals and passions and they made me interested in you. I knew you were definitely worthy of my affection when I saw you defeat Caster. Your noble phantasm is the embodiment of your ideals, right? I thought it was truly a beautiful sight.” 

“I still don’t get it. What is it about my ideals that interests you?” 

“You’re interesting because you’re an idiot. Don’t look at me that way, I don’t mean it like that. I just mean that you hold too big of a burden. Your ideals and dreams are so heavy that it’s foolish to carry them. Eventually, those ideals would crush and destroy you. I think people that self-destruct like that are beautiful. They burn brightly, then fade away. Kind of like those things Kirei shot into the air to lure other masters. I think they were called fireworks. I like people like that. People like you and Enkidu.” 

“Enkidu?” 

“They aren’t divine, and yet they try to stand equal to a child of the gods. They even helped me oppose a goddess. When we defeated the Bull of Heaven, he took some of its thigh meat and threw it right at Ishtar. That was pretty hilarious. Eventually, it was standing equal to me that killed them. The gods killed them for helping me slay the Bull of Heaven. You two are alike in the sense that your dreams are too big.” 

So Gilgamesh thought of Arturia like he thought of his best friend? He certainly loved Enkidu, that much was obvious; did he love her for the same reasons? “I see.” She said. “I guess I understand it a bit better.” 

“Do you believe that I actually love you now?” 

Arturia stayed silent for a few moments. “It’s certainly a very weird love, but I suppose it’s love.” 

Gilgamesh grinned. “That’s good enough for me.” 

“Enkidu said you two came to a decision regarding this morning.” Arturia said. 

“Right, I almost forgot. I won’t let you be king of my city, but if you want, I’ll allow you to become my advisor. This way, you’ll be able to give your opinion about things, and I’ll be able to keep my kingship.” 

It was a good idea. She would still be able to speak her mind, but in a way that wouldn’t undermine him. “I can accept becoming an advisor. And, about this morning…I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your citizens. I should’ve talked to you in private instead of shouting it out in front of everyone. I hope I didn’t severely affect your ruling.” 

“Well, rumors will spread, just like how they did about the bruise on my jaw, but nothing will ultimately be harmed.” 

Arturia was glad about that. Then, she remembered another matter that needed to be addressed. She looked down at the ground. “Also…I shouldn’t have been so mean to you earlier at dinner. The truth is that I don’t know you well enough to pass judgement on you. I’m sorry I blew up, I’m just frustrated at this whole situation. Also, I’m still angry at you for getting me drunk and taking my virginity.” 

“About that, and about the proposal, I’m…I’m…” He looked as if he was really struggling to say something. He puffed air into his cheeks like he was trying to force something to come out. Eventually he let out a large exhale, as if he had just attempted to do some difficult labor. “Nope. It won’t come out. I can’t do it.” 

Arturia was beyond surprised. He really was trying for her. She suddenly felt her heart beat. “I appreciate the effort. We…we still have three months together, maybe you’ll be able to apologize by the end of it.”

Gilgamesh looked at Arturia. She was beautiful in the candle light. She was looking down, as if thinking about something. Her lips were slightly parted. Suddenly, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. 

Arturia was surprised by the kiss, but not displeased. It was a pleasant feeling. The room suddenly felt warmer, which was strange because the temperature had become quite cold in the night. Her body was like a furnace, a flame of desire had been lit within her, and now she was burning up from the inside. 

Gilgamesh angled her face toward him and deepened the kiss. He began lifting up the skirt of her dress, but stopped himself before he got to her hip. “Can I…?” He wasn’t unsure of himself. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he could have it easily. But, he also knew now that he was supposed to get her consent first (as Enkidu had told him). 

Arturia blushed. It fully dawned on her what he was asking. She wanted it, she definitely did. She could feel all the desire welling up within her. Him actually asking her only made her want it more. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous. “Isn’t it unsightly to see a king in such a manner?” 

“We’re the only ones here. I’m the only person who’s going to see you, and I’m not one of your subjects.” 

Arturia thought it over for a while. None of her subjects were here. The man standing with her was a king as well. They were equals, and she didn’t need to appear as a perfect, emotionless king in front of him. She nodded her head, signaling that it was alright. She helped him take off her dress. The fabric fell to the floor next to her. 

Gilgamesh swooped her up in his arms, making her yelp in surprise. He carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down. He began to climb onto the bed, but Arturia stopped him. 

“Take your own clothes off! I’m not going to be the only one who’s naked!” Arturia was still blushing in nervousness. 

Gilgamesh laughed and complied with her demand. He pulled off his own clothing and let it drop to the floor. Then, he climbed onto the bed. Arturia seemed nervous, so he kissed her to calm her down. “Calm down, Arturia. You won’t enjoy it unless you relax.” 

“I’m perfectly calm.” Arturia insisted. In reality, her heart was racing. She almost wished she had a little wine to relax herself. 

Gilgamesh kissed her again, then began to rub her breasts. His thumb ran over her nipple until it hardened. 

Arturia remembered the sensation from just a few days ago. Her eyes kept trailing down his body. She started feeling the familiar ache between her legs. 

Gilgamesh used his other hand to stimulate her clitoris, finally making her moan. This just seemed to make her even more nervous, she started tightly clenching her legs together. 

“Relax, Arturia. I can’t get between your legs.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia took a deep breath and slowly spread her legs to give him access. Gilgamesh immediately slipped a finger inside of her, making her whimper. She didn’t know which was more shameful: the act itself, or how afraid of it she was. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous. She’d already had sex with Gilgamesh once before. This time, however, she was sober, and fully understood what she was doing. 

Gilgamesh kissed her again, long and deep. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kissing seemed to help relax Arturia. He added another finger inside of her and slipped it in and out. He rubbed his thumb against her clit all the while. Arturia moaned into his mouth. Finally, she seemed to be relaxing a bit more as she got used to it. Her hips started grinding against his thumb, seeking relief. She moaned and her toes curled in pleasure as he continued fingering her. 

“C-could you use your mouth again?” Arturia asked shyly. 

Gilgamesh laughed, because he thought this shy side of Arturia was cute. He moved himself lower so that his head was at her hips. “First, say please~” 

“God, I hate you.” 

“That’s good enough.” Gilgamesh said. He kissed her clit and put his fingers back inside of her. He began licking in different patterns, making Arturia cry out. 

Arturia’s hands clenched the sheets, trying to hold on to something. She felt like she was getting close. Her legs wrapped around Gilgamesh’s head. The feeling on his fingers being pulled in and out of her, coupled with the feeling of him licking her clit, was driving her insane. Her moans became longer, and her breathing became ragged. She felt the tension building inside of her until she finally orgasmed. All the tension and frustration she was carrying melted away. She panted and laid in the bliss. 

“Was it really that good?” 

The voice brought Arturia back to reality. Gilgamesh was smirking while hovering over her. “It was…good.” She replied. 

Gilgamesh’s smirk widened and he leaned down again to kiss her. He aligned himself with her entrance. “I prepared you, so it shouldn’t hurt.” He pushed himself inside of her. 

Arturia was already sensitive from her last orgasm. She moaned every time he thrust into her. She felt like she was getting addicted to this feeling. The feeling of intimacy and passion rolled into one. It was a pleasure she never knew existed. 

Gilgamesh moved from her lips and started nibbling on the side of her neck. Arturia moved her head to give him more access. For some reason, Gilgamesh thought the sex felt better knowing she was sober and willing. He felt like he’d just achieved some great feat. 

Arturia was drowning in all the sensations. She wrapped her legs around Gilgamesh’s torso, drawing him in deeper. “Go—_ha_—faster!” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh couldn’t help but laugh again. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust harder. Arturia cried out. She couldn’t help but think that it felt so good it must be sinful. But at that moment, she didn’t care how sinful it was. She let herself get lost in the pleasure. Soon, the heat swirling in her stomach started tangling and coiling until she finally met release. Gilgamesh came on her stomach soon after. 

Arturia came down from her high a minute later. “Ew…” She said, looking at the cum on her stomach. 

“I’m just trying to avoid unduly consequences.” He said as he leaned over the other side of the bed to get something. “Here.” He handed her a rag. 

“Why do you have this?” 

“I knew this would happen again someday. Though, I wasn’t expecting it so soon. I also have an extra blanket so that we don’t have to bother changing into night clothes.” 

Arturia was annoyed that he was right about them having sex again, but let it go. She cleaned the cum off of her stomach. She threw the rag onto the floor. 

Gilgamesh spread the blanket over them. He blew out the candles, leaving them in the dark. Then, he wrapped his arms around Arturia and pulled her close. 

Arturia didn’t feel like pushing him away, so she allowed him to snuggle her. They fell asleep a few hours before sunrise. 

—-

Enkidu was walking down the hall, intent on checking on their best friend. As they were about to knock, the king’s door opened. It was Arturia. Her hair was down, but Enkidu could still clearly see the hickeys on her neck. They stared at her in astonishment. 

Arturia noticed them staring and blushed. “I need to go to breakfast.” She said in the calmest manner she could. 

“Oh…of course.” Enkidu stepped aside and allowed Arturia to leave the room. 

Arturia sped past them, heading to the dining hall. 

Her hair had been wet, so Enkidu figured she must’ve just taken a bath. They knew where to find their friend after that. They walked to the door of the king’s personal bathroom. They didn’t bother knocking and came in. 

Enkidu found his best friend relaxing in the tub. “Gil, what did you _do?_” They asked. 

“I did exactly what you told me I should do, and it worked out perfectly.” Gilgamesh said with a satisfied smile. 

“Did…did I get you laid?” 

Gilgamesh laughed. “You’ve always been my best friend, you know.” 

Enkidu just stared for a while. They knew if they asked what happened, their friend would tell them with _excruciating detail_. They honestly wanted to avoid that, so they decided to leave. “I’m going to go get breakfast.” 

“Tell Arturia that I said I enjoyed last night!” 

—-

That day, Arturia sat with Gilgamesh again in court. Gilgamesh was finishing up the trial of an attempted rape case. 

“For attempting to rape a girl who is already betrothed, I sentence you to death.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Gilgamesh,” Arturia began in Japanese, “the attempt ended in failure, and the man said he would never do it again, so perhaps we should show some mercy.” 

“Then, what punishment do you suggest?” 

“Castration and forced labor.” 

Gilgamesh burst out laughing. Everyone in the trial was surprised that their king would start laughing in court. “You mean a punishment _worse_ than death? I never knew you could be so cruel. Alright, I’ll allow it.” He switched back to Sumerian to speak to his people. “I changed my mind. The sentence will be castration and forced labor.” He couldn’t help but laugh again. 

It wasn’t a perfect arrangement, Gilgamesh was free to ignore her council anytime he wanted, but at least she had her voice heard. She decided that maybe the next three months wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished! This chap ended up quite long as well lol. God, my favorite part is def Enkidu asking Gil if he just accidentally got him laid. That was funny. 
> 
> Anyway, I won’t have much time this weekend because I’m going to be stuck being an over-glorified babysitter (aka, I’m going to visit my dad and now I’ll have to be a sister to a five year old). Hopefully, next chap will be out Monday! 
> 
> Also, let me know your favorite parts to the chapters! I love hearing feedback! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

At breakfast, Gilgamesh told Arturia to go to the entrance of the palace. He said it was time for her to get to know the city she was queen of. He gave her a small pouch of money in case she wanted to buy something. It took longer to get to the palace entrance than she thought, because she didn’t fully know the layout of the palace. She eventually had to ask a servant to help her find the entrance. 

When she left the palace, she found a beautiful woman with long green hair waiting for her. It was strange, but she resembled Enkidu to the point of looking like she was their sibling. 

“You must be Queen Arturia.” The woman said. It wasn’t hard to recognize the foreign beauty the woman had heard so much about. 

“Yes—did I keep you waiting?” Arturia asked. 

“Not at all. Even if you did, you’re still the queen. It doesn’t matter if you keep a common person waiting.” 

“Yes, but I’d still like to be polite.” Arturia said. 

“How sweet of you. Shall we get going? Oh! Hold on, King Gilgamesh left a note for you.” The woman handed a small clay tablet to Arturia. 

Arturia took the tablet and began to read. 

‘I can’t take you around Uruk myself, but I found an escort that I hope you’ll like. I would skip court for you, but there are still many mongrels that need to complain about the damages we caused. Maybe someday soon I’ll be able to take you on that romantic moonlit stroll through the city that I mentioned. I promise I’ll give you lots of kisses when you get back <3. With lots of love, Gilgamesh.’ 

Arturia had a disgusted look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” The beautiful woman asked. 

“This note…disgusts me.” Arturia answered.

“Really? I thought it was sweet.” 

“He wrote it like this to annoy me. He knows I don’t like it when he acts so…weirdly affectionate.” 

“Are you sure he’s not just being a loving husband?” 

“I’m positive. He even wrote about giving me ‘lots of kisses’. I don’t even let him kiss me like that. I only let him kiss me…under certain circumstances.” 

“You mean during sex.” The woman clarified. 

“W-well…I…” Arturia blushed at hearing it be said so bluntly. 

The woman giggled. “It’s not important. Shall we go?” 

“Could you tell me your name first?” 

“Oh, of course—I almost forgot. My name is Shamhat. I’m a divine prostitute at the temple of Ishtar.” Shamhat said. 

Arturia was surprised that her escort would be a prostitute. Prostitute must have meant something vastly different from what it meant in her time. She said she worked at a temple, so her profession must be ‘holy’ in some sense. “I see. I’m sure you already know, but I’m Arturia Pendragon.” 

“Arturia Pendragon, what a beautiful and foreign name. Come, Queen Arturia, let us explore the city.” Shamhat grabbed her hand and began to lead her. 

It was refreshing to be spoken to so casually. She’d gotten used to the way Irisviel spoke to her during the Grail War, and greatly missed the feeling of friendship. Thinking about Irisviel made her sad, but she held down that emotion for now. 

The city was lively. There were people walking up and down the streets, chattering. Everyone seemed to have a place to be. The buildings were made of clay bricks. Wood didn’t seem like it was a common building material. The streets were the color of sand, and so were many of the buildings. The city was archaic, but had its own charm. 

“I’ll take you all around Uruk.” Shamhat said. They walked down the streets. Shamhat spoke as she walked. “Uruk is divided into two districts: the Eanna district and the Anu district. The Eanna district is dedicated to the goddess Ishtar, and the Anu district is dedicated to the god Anu. This street is for professional work. This workshop is for blacksmiths. Over here is a tailor. This building is for carpenters. This workshop is for stonemasonry. Over here is for weavers. This is a shoemaker. This shop makes jewelry. This is…” 

Arturia stayed silent and listened to Shamhat speak. Uruk was a fully functioning civilization. Despite its old age, it had many advancements that kept it running smoothly. 

“This is my favorite bakery. Would you like to go in?” Shamhat said. 

“Sure.” Gilgamesh had given Arturia money to spend. She may as well buy a few treats for her and Shamhat. 

They walked into the bakery. Shamhat ordered for them and they only had to wait a few seconds to get their food. They received a sweet, fluffy, flaky pastry coated in honey. 

Arturia took out the pouch of money Gilgamesh had given her. She opened it. It was filled with gold coins. She took out one gold coin and handed it to the baker. “Is this enough to pay?” Arturia asked. She still wasn’t familiar with the monetary system of Uruk. 

The baker’s jaw fell wide open. “A-A golden talent?! These pastries only cost one shekel! I-I don’t have enough change break it down for you, my Queen.” 

Arturia looked confused, so Shamhat explained. “A golden talent is the highest coin in our monetary system. Sixty sheckels equals one silver mina, and sixty mina equals one golden talent.” 

“I see, so this coin is too much.” Arturia turned to the baker. “This is the only type of coin I have, so I ask of you to accept it.” 

“You’ll really give an entire golden talent?! All hail our new generous Queen Arturia!” The baker accepted the talent with enthusiasm. 

There were a few tables in the bakery, so Arturia and Shamhat decided to sit down while they ate. 

“You’re really nothing like what the rumors say about you, Queen Arturia.” Shamhat said. 

“Really? What do the rumors say?” Arturia asked. 

“The rumors talk about the evil foreign temptress who bewitched the king and abuses him terribly.” 

Arturia’s jaw was wide open in shock. “That’s not like me at all!” 

“Apparently so.” Shamhat agreed. 

“Why do they think this way about me?” 

“Well, the rumors first started circulating when servants started gossiping about that terrible bruise on the King’s jaw. Supposedly, you used him for sex, then hit him and kicked him out of the room completely naked.” 

“It wasn’t like that at all! I did kick him in the jaw…but it wasn’t like I did it for no reason!” Arturia said. 

“So what happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“W-well…At the time I was firmly against having sex with him. He asked if we could kiss, and promised it would just be kissing; but I’d had too much wine that night, and the next day…I woke up naked beside him.” Arturia confessed. 

“Oh my gods, he got you drunk for sex?!” Shamhat started laughing. 

“It’s not funny! In any case, when I woke up and realized what had happened, I got angry and kicked him in the face. I apologized for it afterwards…” 

“I see, so it was the King’s fault, after all. There are other parts to the rumors as well. They also say that you have no trouble humiliating him in court, and that you yell at him and even broke a dish in front of him.” 

Those events had only happened two days ago. Gossip really travels fast. “We had a fight about my role as queen. We eventually came to a compromise, though.” 

“It’s not unbelievable that all the rumors would turn out to be wrong. It’s all just hearsay from the mouths of servants. I’m assuming the rumors about you using black magic to beguile the King into marrying you are also wrong.”

“I didn’t beguile him! He’s the one that started this nonsense by bringing me here.” Arturia crossed her arms. 

Shamhat giggled. “It’s alright, Arturia. You have the rest of your life to make a different impression on the people of Uruk.” 

“Well…actually, I’ll only be staying here for three months as part of a contract with Gilgamesh.” 

Shamhat seemed surprised. “Contract?” 

“You shouldn’t tell people, but I’m only his wife as part of a contract we made.” 

“So, you’re not in love with the King?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“But he loves you?” 

“That’s what he says.” 

Shamhat looked sad. “Our poor King Gilgamesh, trapped in an unrequited romance.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for him. He could have any woman he wants, and yet he chooses the only one that refuses to marry him. This is his own fault.” 

“Maybe that’s one of the reasons he likes you so much. He knows you won’t fall for his superficial charms like other women.” 

“I just find it strange for a man to enjoy being rejected.” 

“Who knows how the King’s heart works? All we know is that you seem to be his type.” Shamhat said. “It seems we’re both finished with our snacks. Shall we go?” 

They left the bakery and walked down the streets once again. They reached a different building that Shamhat wanted to show her. 

“This is the finest bar in Uruk. Come, I’ll show you inside.” Shamhat lead Arturia into the bar by the hand. “The ale here is the best in Uruk.” They sat down on the chairs at the bar. “Hello! We’d like to order some ale!” Shamhat called out. 

A man came from the back holding two mugs, then put them down after seeing them. “We don’t serve women. Women aren’t supposed to drink alcohol.” 

“Alcohol is forbidden to women? Shamhat, you never told me that.” Arturia said to Shamhat. 

“Hold on, Queen Arturia, I got this.” Shamhat turned back to the brewer. “You do recognize this woman here, right? This is our new beautiful foreign queen, Queen Arturia. King Gilgamesh allows her to drink as much alcohol as she likes. What would the King say if our dear, sweet Queen here told him that this bar refused to serve her?” Shamhat smiled. 

The brewer seemed intimidated. He picked up the mugs and filled them with ale. He set the mugs down in front of Shamhat and Arturia. 

“You’ll be richly rewarded for your compliance.” Shamhat said and handed the man a golden talent from Arturia’s pouch. The brewer promptly freaked out and took the talent with exuberance, now quite glad he served them. 

Shamhat took a sip of her ale. “This is delicious!” 

Arturia tried her own mug. “It’s quite good. Merlin would have loved this.” 

“Who’s Merlin?” Shamhat asked. 

“He was my advisor while I was king.” 

“King? You were a king? But you’re a woman!” Shamhat looked confused. 

“I had to pretend I was a man during my lifetime. While I was alive I was Arthur Pendragon.” Arturia explained. 

“Eh, I see. How interesting. Where are you from? Everyone can tell you’re foreign from a glance, but no one knows from where you’ve come.” 

“I’m from Britain. It’s a distant land on a different continent. I’m from about three thousand years in the future.” 

Shamhat nearly spit out her ale. “The future?!” 

Arturia nodded. “I don’t belong in this time, or in this country, and yet Gilgamesh made a stupid wish on the Grail to bring me here.” Arturia took another sip of beer. “I’m sorry. This must all be very confusing to hear.” 

“It’s alright. If you truly are a crossdressing king from the future, it makes more sense why King Gilgamesh would like you so much—you’re quite interesting.” Shamhat smiled. 

Arturia smiled back. Shamhat was a sweet girl. Going around the city with her reminded Arturia of when she and Irisviel explored Japan together; except back then, she was the escort. Casual meetings like this were fun to Arturia. She was never able to have friends who were women when she was alive, save for Guinevere. 

They finished their ale and continued the tour of the city. Shamhat took her to the residential streets where the citizens lived. It was about twenty minutes later that Arturia began to feel light-headed. She dizzily veered from the street and leaned on the side of a house. 

“Queen Arturia, are you alright?!” Shamhat rushed to Arturia’s aid. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just fatigued. I think it’s from the heat. My body still isn’t used to the climate of this region.” The ale had made her quite dehydrated, and walking around under such hot weather conditions while dehydrated is a recipe for disaster. 

“Let’s find you some shade, and some water.” Shamhat helped her walk to a nearby house and knocked on the door. It was a woman and a young girl that answered the door. “I’m sorry, but may we take refuge here for a while? I’m afraid Queen Arturia isn’t feeling well.” 

The woman was shocked that their new queen would come knocking at a mere peasants door. “Come right in, my Queen.” The woman said and bowed. 

Shamhat helped Arturia to a chair. “May we have some water?” Shamhat asked. 

“Of course.” The woman rushed to the kitchen area. 

The house was small. The kitchen and the dining room were put together into one small space. There was a set of closed doors to the left that Arturia assumed were bedrooms. 

Shamhat sat down next to Arturia. “You perspire more than the average Sumerian. I’m sure it’s because you’re not used to our climate. You should drink lots of water so that you don’t become dehydrated.” 

“I apologize for being a burden.” Arturia said, embarrassed. 

“It’s no problem at all.” Shamhat said. “In any case, perhaps this is a good way to get to know your people.” She smiled. 

The woman returned with a large pitcher of water and two cups. To Arturia’s surprise, her daughter was carrying a plate of apple slices and a bowl of honey. 

“Oh no, I can’t take your food.” Arturia said. 

“Please, have it.” 

Arturia was hesitant because the family seemed poor, but wanted to be polite. “I thank you greatly for your kindness.” She said, and ate one of the apple slices. She noticed that the young girl was staring at her. The girl’s mother chastised her for staring. “Do you wish to say something?” Arturia asked the girl. 

The girl had sparkles in her eyes at being spoken to by Arturia. “W-What’s it like being married to the King?” The young girl asked. 

“Don’t ask such rude questions!” Her mother scolded. 

“No, it’s fine.” Arturia said. She wondered how much she should say. “Gilgamesh is not an easy man, and being married to him can be frustrating. The first week has been rough, but I think it will get better as time goes on.” 

The girl smiled widely at her. 

“If I may say, your beauty surpasses the rumors, Queen Arturia.” The woman said. “I’ve never seen anyone but the King having the hair of the gods.” 

“The…hair of the gods?” 

“All the gods have golden hair and red eyes.” Shamhat explained. “Your golden hair resembles theirs.” 

That explained why Gilgamesh didn’t resemble his people at all. “I see.” Arturia said. She took one last sip of water. “I’m feeling better now. I thank you for your hospitality, it was very kind of you to allow me to rest here.” She took out the pouch of money Gilgamesh had given her. “Here, I’d like to repay you for your benevolence.” She handed the woman two golden talents. 

“Oh dear…” The woman looked like she was about to faint. “T-Two golden talents? Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Please accept it as repayment for your hospitality.” Arturia said. 

The woman took the coins. “Thank you greatly, Queen Arturia!” 

Arturia and Shamhat left promptly after brief farewells. They visited a few mercantile streets after that. 

“A lovely lady like you deserves some lovely jewelry.” A young merchant said to Shamhat. He put his arms around her and displayed a necklace on her chest. “This silver necklace would look beautiful on you. And for your friend—“ The merchant went slack jawed when he saw Arturia. He immediately stepped away from Shamhat and bowed. “Queen Arturia, please forgive me for this impudence!” 

“It’s alright.” Arturia said. It was annoying being recognized so easily. Everyone could tell who she was based on the way she looked. 

“My Queen, could I interest you in some jewelry? This jade necklace would go beautifully with your eyes.” The merchant asked. 

Arturia barely heard him speak, because something else had caught her eye. “What is this?” She picked up a white carving of a lion. 

“It’s an ivory carving from India.” The merchant explained. 

“It’s beautiful.” Arturia said. “I’d like to buy it.” 

“It costs one silver mina.” 

Arturia took out another talent from her pouch. “I don’t have any mina, so please accept this instead.” 

“A talent?! And you’re asking me to accept it?? Of course I’ll accept it! Thank you, Queen Arturia!” The merchant very happily received the talent from Arturia. 

“What do you think? Shall we head back to the palace?” Shamhat asked. 

Arturia nodded. It would be nice to be out of the heat. 

Arturia and Shamhat walked back to the palace. They reached the palace doors, and this was supposed to be the place where Arturia and Shamhat separated. Arturia didn’t want the day to end so soon, though.

“Would you like to come with me?” Arturia asked. 

“An invitation to see the King’s bedroom?! Of course I’ll come!” 

Shamhat happily followed Arturia to her shared room with Gilgamesh. When they finally entered the bedroom, Shamhat promptly freaked out. 

“The royal bedroom is so large! All these lavish decorations—it’s so beautiful!” Shamhat walked around the room and admired everything. “May I sit on the bed?” Shamhat asked. 

“Yes, that’s fine.” 

Shamhat squealed and, instead of sitting, jumped right into the bed and laid down. “It’s so soft!” 

Seeing Shamhat enthusiastically roaming around the room made Arturia smile. She was really enjoying her time with Shamhat. 

“So, what would you like to do now?” Shamhat asked, rolling onto her back on the bed. 

“I’d like to take a bath.” Arturia said. She had sweat a lot while exploring the city. 

“You mean I get to bathe in the royal bath tub?!” Shamhat jumped off of the bed. “Come on, let’s go!” Shamhat grabbed Arturia’s hand and began to walk to the bathroom. 

Arturia was quite surprised, because she never said she wanted to bathe _together_. But Shamhat was walking to the bathroom with such alacrity that Arturia didn’t want to say otherwise. 

As soon as they stepped into the bathroom, Shamhat was stripping. She took her clothing off easily, and had no problem with being seen naked. Arturia decided it was probably a product of her profession. 

Arturia was able to step out of her clothing with relative ease as well. She had become more conscious of her body after sex with Gilgamesh, but she didn’t seem to be nervous if the person seeing her was another woman. 

Arturia admired Shamhat’s body. She had voluptuous curves, creating a very feminine figure. Unbeknownst to Arturia, Shamhat’s line of thought was quite similar to hers. 

“You have a beautiful body, Queen Arturia.” Shamhat said. 

“Thank you, but I can’t help but feel like your body is much more lovely.” Arturia said. 

Shamhat laughed. “Our bodies are too different to compare. Plus, you’re quite young. You’re, what, fourteen?” 

“This body is fifteen, but I’m much older.” 

“Really? How old are you?” 

“I was fifty-eight when I died.” 

“Fifty-eight?!” 

“Yes. My body stopped aging when I pulled the sword from the stone.” 

“I see. I’m not quite sure what pulling the sword from the stone means, but I believe you.” Shamhat climbed into the tub, which was big enough for five people. Arturia followed suit. 

“Pulling the sword from the stone was my country’s method of selecting their new king. There was a sword whose blade was embedded inside a large stone. The person who pulled out the sword would gain the divine right to become king of Britain.” 

Shamhat relaxed into the tub and sighed in contentment. “So you weren’t chosen to be king based on inheritance rights?” 

“I was the previous king’s child, but I wasn’t raised as his daughter. I was given to one of his loyal knights, sir Ector, to be raised as a knight.” 

“What’s a knight? Is it like one of the city guards?” 

“Knighthood is a title granted to a warrior by a monarch, lord, or another knight.” Arturia scrubbed herself with a bar of soap. “A knight upholds chivalry, a code of ethics that involves honoring yourself and your foes, helping the weak, and protecting the freedom of your country.” Talking about chivalry reminded her of Lancer…and the fate Kiritsugu brought him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Shamhat asked. 

“A man named Lancer…Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. He was an enemy servant in the Holy Grail War. He was my enemy, but I liked him greatly. He was the embodiment of chivalry, everything a knight should be. Fighting him was a joyous experience.” 

“Oh my gods, Queen Arturia…you had a crush!” 

“What’s a crush?” 

“It means that you liked him~” Shamhat teased. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Arturia said firmly. “He was just an honorable foe to do battle with.” 

“Oh man, I pity the person who will have to break the news to King Gilgamesh, that his wife’s heart belongs to another.” Shamhat said dramatically. 

“My heart belongs to my country, Shamhat.” 

“I don’t think King Gilgamesh will be satisfied until it belongs to him.” 

“Then he will never be satisfied.”

“Wow, Queen Arturia, you really know how to play hard to get.” 

“I’m not playing hard to get, that would imply I’m trying to lure him in; this is just a simple rejection.” Arturia said with finality. 

“I’m…getting the impression that you don’t like the King.” 

“The truth is that I can barely tolerate him.” Arturia said wearily. “But don’t tell anyone else. If the masses found out how little I like Gilgamesh, they’ll definitely think I’m an evil temptress.” 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Shamhat said and smiled. Arturia smiled back. 

They finished their bath and got dressed. 

“You wore your hair up in an interesting way when you fought King Gilgamesh. Could you show me how you do that, Queen Arturia?” Shamhat asked. 

Arturia had to ask the servants for hair pins and ribbons so that she could do Shamhat’s hair. 

Shamhat sat on the bed in front of Arturia. Arturia gathered all of Shamhat’s damp hair into her hands, then brushed it until it shone like verdant grass covered in morning dew. She tied it into a high ponytail with a ribbon (save for a small section of hair on the bottom), then spread out half of the hair so that it hung over Shamhat’s face. She took the small section she left out of the ponytail and braided it a few times, then began to make a lace braid with the rest of Shamhat’s hair. 

“Arturia, if you don’t like King Gilgamesh, why do you have sex with him?” Shamhat asked. 

Arturia’s hands stopped working. The question made her freeze. She didn’t even consider how impudent it was for a prostitute to ask such a thing of a queen. The question only filled her with confusion, because she didn’t know how to answer it. “I don’t know.” Arturia said softly. “All I understand is that when I saw him making a real effort to be a good husband…my heart started beating…and my chest felt warm. So, when he kissed me…I just let it happen. I can’t explain it any further beyond that.” 

Shamhat stayed silent, as if contemplating something, almost making Arturia worry if she’d said something strange. Then, Shamhat giggled. “I’m sure his charms make it easier. His handsome face, his nice body, his smooth voice—he’s a hard man for a girl to resist. Shamash, the god of the sun, endowed King Gilgamesh with perfect beauty when he was created.” 

“The gods spoiled him. They should have given him at least one flaw to humble him.” 

“His flaw was that he was created alone. That’s why Enkidu completes him so perfectly.” Shamhat smiled. “Sex life is very important in a marriage. You have to keep it healthy and nourished so that both parties are happy. I’m a bit worried, though, that you may be leaving all the work to the King and not putting in enough effort.” 

Arturia was embarrassed at the topic of conversation. “Effort? I’m already allowing Gilgamesh to have sex with me. That should be enough for him.” 

“This is exactly what I was afraid of. Queen Arturia, there’s not enough mutuality in your sex with the King.” 

Arturia made a confused face. “Mutuality?” 

“One side is putting in all the work. My Queen, when was the last time you asked the King for sex?” 

“Never! I could never do something so shameful!” 

“When was the last time you suggested something new in bed?” 

“I don’t understand what you mean when you say ‘something new’.” 

“New positions, new places, new people, etc.” Shamhat explained. “Here’s another question: has he ever given you oral sex?” 

“Eh?! Well…” Arturia blushed. This conversation was getting very uncomfortable. “Yes…” 

“Have you ever given him oral sex?” 

“Of course I wouldn’t do something so heretical!” 

Shamhat shook her head. “It’s just like I feared. King Gilgamesh is doing all the work.” Shamhat shook her head. “This won’t do at all. I’m sure this extends to other facets of your marriage as well. King Gilgamesh is putting in all the work in your relationship.” 

“I’m not understanding what you want me to do.”

“Start with something simple. Ask him on a date, or go into town and buy him a gift. The agreement was that you be his wife for three months, so you should make an effort as a wife.” 

“I’ll…keep your words in mind.” Arturia said. 

“And as for sex, you can do something equally simple. I suggest asking him about a new position.” 

“I don’t understand. What other positions are there for sex?” 

“Well for instance…” Shamhat turned around and pounced on Arturia. Shamhat straddled Arturia’s pelvic region. “You could be on top.” 

Arturia was lying on her back. “Shamhat…” 

“You shouldn’t just immediately mount the horse and ride, first you should grind your hips against him, slow and teasing, until he gets hard.” Shamhat ground her hips against Arturia’s. 

“Shamhat, hold on a minute.” Arturia said, blushing at the odd turn of events. 

“Then, when you finally put him inside, you slide off and on, and bounce around on his dick.” Shamhat demonstrated the motions with her hips. “It’ll be more exercise, but you’re a strong girl, so you’ll be fine.” 

The braid Arturia had been working on slowly unraveled, letting Shamhat’s slightly damp hair fall freely over her shoulder. Arturia thought Shamhat looked beautiful from this angle, and for some reason, started feeling the same excitement she felt when Gilgamesh hovered over her. 

“And once in a while, don’t forget to lean down and give him a kiss~” Shamhat slowly began leaning down. 

Arturia squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the kiss, then reopened them when she felt a light peck on her forehead. 

Shamhat started laughing and climbed off of Arturia. “I’m only joking, Queen Arturia. King Gilgamesh would have my head if I actually kissed you.” 

“Oh, I see…” Arturia sat up, still blushing and a bit confused. 

“Anyway, if you don’t want to be on top yet, there are other positions.” Shamhat got on her hands and knees. “You get on your hands and knees like this and the King would enter you from behind.” 

“Like an animal?!” Arturia said in disbelief. 

“Exactly like an animal.” Shamhat said. She sat back up on her knees. 

“How could I do something as humiliating as acting like a dog?!” 

“Really? I thought you would’ve liked that position.” 

“How could you possibly tell—!”

“I’m a prostitute, I just know these things. Just like how I knew that you were extremely submissive in bed, enough so that I knew that you wouldn't punish me for straddling you and pretending to kiss you.” 

Arturia blushed. She didn’t have a good answer to that. 

“Just try any one of those positions and I’m sure the King will go wild. Just have fun with it.” Shamhat smiled. “By the way, do you have any scented oils I could borrow? I’m going to visit someone’s bedchamber after I leave here.” Shamhat said.

Arturia figured Shamhat probably had something work related to do after this. “I received some scented oils at my wedding, they’re in that chest over there.” Arturia pointed at one of the chests lining the wall. “I’m not sure what scents they are because I’ve never worn them.” 

Shamhat got off of the bed and opened the chest. She found some glass-blown bottles containing oil. She opened a few of them and sniffed their contents. “These are lovely! Come smell them, Queen Arturia.” 

Arturia walked to the chest and sat on her knees next to Shamhat. She took a whiff of the bottle Shamhat offered to her. The scents really did smell wonderful. There was one scent in particular that Arturia liked. “Roses…” 

“Do you like roses?” 

“They remind me of my home. The rose is a national symbol of Britain.” Arturia explained. 

Shamhat found a bottle with scent of gardenias and began dabbing the oil onto her body. “These are very luxurious.”

Arturia watched Shamhat and put some of the rose oil on her own wrists and neck. She never really saw the purpose of wearing scented oils, but she wanted to wear something that reminded her of home. 

“Queen Arturia, what’s this?” Shamhat held up the tiny dress Arturia had been gifted from the wedding.

Arturia blushed. “That’s…hey, why are you looking at me like that?!” 

Shamhat was grinning. “My, my, I can’t believe that you two have played with things like this already. The King must have a hungrier appetite than I realized.” 

“No! Don’t get the wrong idea! I’ve never worn that perverted dress!” Arturia insisted. 

“Really? Why not? It’s so pretty, and it looks like it’d fit you perfectly.” 

“Because it’s perverted! I could never wear something so shameful in front of Gilgamesh!” 

“Could you wear it for me, then?” 

“What?!” 

“Pleaseee! Pretty please, Queen Arturia! I would really love to see you in this!” 

“No!” 

It took a long time, but Shamhat somehow managed to convince Arturia to put it on. 

“You look so beautiful!” Shamhat gushed. “Turn around, I want to see the back!” 

Arturia stiffly turned around, her cheeks as red as the fabric of the dress. 

“Wow! It makes your breasts and butt look amazing!” 

“_Gah!_ Quit saying such embarrassing things! I’m taking it off!” 

“Nooo! Just a little longer!” 

Suddenly, the door opened. There was silence in the room. Arturia prayed that it wasn’t Gilgamesh at the door, and that it was someone like Enkidu instead that would just laugh it off or a new servant that didn’t know their place yet. Sadly, reality hit her full force when she faced the door, because Gilgamesh was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. 

“It’s not what you think…” Arturia said slowly. 

Gilgamesh didn’t really know what to think. Actually, his brain stopped working the second he saw Arturia in that dress. The neckline was low and revealed the tops of her breasts. The hem of the skirt reached down only just enough to cover her private area. The outline of her lower body was visible through the skirt of her dress. The dress being a provocative red made it even harder to resist. He felt his cock stir. He couldn’t help but stare. Just then, Enkidu’s words ran through his mind. “…quit ogling at her like she’s a delicious slab of meat…” Enkidu had said that to him during their whole ‘no sexual harassment’ speech. ‘Damn you Enkidu…’ Gilgamesh thought. He wanted to just push Arturia against the wall and take her then and there, despite Shamhat being in the room; but, he knew Arturia would never forgive him for that, even if she ended up feeling pleasure during the sex. The only option he had right now…was have self control and do nothing. He didn’t think he could last much longer while looking at her directly, so he decided he should remove himself from the situation. “I’ll…wait outside while you change.” He said and closed the door. 

After the door closed, Arturia fell to her knees in embarrassment. “Noooo!!! Shamhat, What have you done?!” 

Shamhat laughed. “How was I supposed to know he’d come in at that exact moment?” 

“Why did I put this on…? My knightly honor…my pride…” 

“Arturia, it’s not that bad. Your pride only gets wounded if you allow it to. Just keep your head held up with confidence and no one will lose respect for you.” Shamhat said. 

Arturia saw the merit in her words. What’s done has been done; to salvage her pride, she needed to not be wounded by such a turn of events. She removed the lingerie dress and put her normal day clothing back on. She remembered that Gilgamesh was still waiting outside, and went to open the door now that she was decent. 

“I finished changing.” Arturia said. 

“I see.” Gilgamesh entered the room. “Was that…the dress you received at our wedding?” 

“Ah…yes.” Arturia replied with a slight blush. 

Gilgamesh contemplated whether a compliment counted as sexual harassment. “It looked good on you.” He said. 

Arturia’s blush deepened. “Um…thank you…” 

“Jeez, the sexual tension is so thick in this room that you could cut it with a knife.” Shamhat giggled and stood up. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. It was nice meeting you, Queen Arturia!” 

“It was nice meeting you too, Shamhat. I’d like to see you again someday.” Arturia replied with a smile. 

Shamhat smiled back and left the room, leaving Gilgamesh and Arturia alone. There was a long and awkward silence, filled with sexual tension. 

“How was your tour around the city?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“It was nice. I learned many new things. I’d like to see more of the city soon.” Arturia answered, thankful for the subject change. 

“The city is vast, it’s impossible to see it all in a day. I’ll take you around the city myself sometime soon, after all the damages we caused are cleaned up.” 

“That would be nice.” Arturia walked to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the ivory carving she bought. “Thank you for the money you gave me. I bought this in town.” She showed him the lion. 

“Do you like lions?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I’m quite partial to animals like lions and panthers. I once raised a lion cub for a month or so while I was king. I very much wished I could watch him become an adult. I hope to see a lion again sometime during my lifetime.” 

Gilgamesh looked at her confused. “You mean you haven’t seen…?” 

“Hm?” Arturia tilted her head. 

“Nevermind. I’ll show you later tonight.” Gilgamesh finally caught a whiff of the scent lingering on Arturia. “You smell like roses. Did you finally try some of the scented oils you received at our wedding?” 

“Yes, I did. I quite like this one. I enjoy the smell of roses.” Arturia said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. 

“In any case, it’s nearly time for dinner. I’m going to take a bath and get ready.” Gilgamesh said, and walked towards the bathroom. 

Later in the evening, Arturia went first to dinner. Gilgamesh would have gone with her, but he said he had something to do first. 

Arturia’s jaw dropped when Gilgamesh finally came. “A-A lion?!” 

“He’s my pet. I’m surprised you haven’t run into him yet.” Gilgamesh said. 

The lion walked to Arturia and sniffed her. Then, it placed It’s paw on her lap. Arturia felt honored to receive such affection from such a beautiful creature. She couldn’t help but smile. She pet the lion atop his furry mane. “He’s quite a beautiful creature.” Arturia said with reverence. 

“Hey Gil, I think Arturia likes your pet more than she likes you.” Enkidu teased. 

“Enkidu…” Gilgamesh crossed his arms in displeasure. 

“I’m only kidding, Gil, don’t make such an angry face.” Enkidu said with a smile. “I have to get going.” 

“Enjoy yourself. It’s not often she gets a night off.” Gilgamesh said as Enkidu left. 

Gilgamesh sat down at the table next to Arturia, and watched as she played with his beloved pet lion. 

“What’s his name?” Arturia asked. 

“Essuru.” 

Arturia looked at him in shock. “_Bird?!_ You named your pet lion _bird?!_” 

Gilgamesh laughed. “What, you don’t have a sense of humor? I named him when I was a kid, I thought it was funny.” 

Arturia wrapped her arms around the lion. “Don’t worry, Essuru. I’ll protect you from the bad man.” 

“Hey, he actually likes me quite a bit, you know.” Gilgamesh laughed. “He seems to like you too. It’s not often he lets someone touch him so affectionately.” 

“I like him too.” Arturia scratched Essuru behind the ear happily. 

Essuru took a few steps back and rolled onto his back. 

“What’s he doing?” Arturia asked. 

“He’s showing that he trusts you. Don’t give him a belly rub, or he’ll bite you. I learned that the hard way.” Gilgamesh answered. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. “You know, you remind me a bit of a lion, Arturia. You’re prideful and elegant, just like a lioness.” Gilgamesh thought for a moment. “Alright, I’ll start calling you my lioness.” 

“I do identify with lions, but don’t call me that.” 

“I can’t help it, my lioness, it suits you too well.” 

Arturia made an annoyed face. She turned back to her plate and began to eat her honey-glazed ham. 

“Did you like Shamhat?” Gilgamesh asked, eating a piece of his own food. 

“Yes, she was lovely. I think she’ll make a wonderful friend. I’m glad to have met her.” Arturia said. 

“It was Enkidu’s suggestion. Shamhat always acts so casual, even to me. I find it annoying, but Enkidu said that you might appreciate it.” 

“They were right.” Arturia wondered whether she should tell Gilgamesh something personal. “I got quite close to a woman named Irisviel during the Holy Grail War.” Arturia said. 

“Irisviel?” Then a look of recognition passed on Gilgamesh’s face. “Oh, you mean the homunculus.” 

“Yes. I swore an oath to protect her…and failed. She was the Grail’s vessel, so she was always destined to die. Even so, I wish there was some way I could have saved her.” Arturia looked wistful. “We became friends. She was a lovely companion. Being with Shamhat reminds me of her, for some reason, even though they are very different people.” 

Gilgamesh was starting to wonder if Enkidu was some sort of a psychic, because there was absolutely no way they could have known such a thing. Whether it was being a psychic or just dumb luck, it didn’t matter; all Gilgamesh knew is that Enkidu’s suggestions were working. “I’m glad you liked Shamhat. I’ll take you around the city myself in a few days. Right after these mongrels stop complaining about the damages from our fight.” 

Arturia nodded to show she understood. “I like that you’re working hard. I didn’t imagine you’d be such a good king.” 

“What were you expecting?” 

“Well…the legends say that you ruined your country.” 

Gilgamesh looked annoyed. “Fine. I may have accidentally ruined my country by leaving it without a king for multiple years during a famine to go on a long quest for immortality. Yeah, it was selfish, but I was grieving. Anyway, I came back and fixed my country.” 

Apparently Gilgamesh was a bit sensitive about his quest for immortality, probably because it ended in abject failure. “In any case, you’re not a bad king. You care about your people, don’t you?” 

“Well, yeah. I call my citizens mongrels, but I still work to protect them. I much prefer them compared to the humans in Fuyuki. Everyone has a purpose here.” 

Arturia smiled. 

They finished their dinner and retired to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Gilgamesh surprised Arturia by pushing her onto the bed and kissing her. 

“Gilgamesh, what are you doing?” Arturia asked when they broke the kiss for air. 

“Why are you asking such an obvious question?” 

“I mean, why are you so eager?” 

“That should be obvious too. I got turned on by seeing you in that dress. It’s a miracle I didn’t just jump on you right away. Even I can hardly believe that I had enough self-control to wait this long.” Gilgamesh nuzzled into her neck. “I would love to see you in that dress again. You looked beautiful, and incredibly sexy.” 

“That’s…It’s embarrassing.” Arturia said, blushing from having the dress brought back up. 

“If you wear that dress for me, I promise I’ll give you more pleasure than you’ve ever felt before. I’ll take you to heaven and back.” 

Gilgamesh spoke right against her ear, and she could feel his warm breath. What he was promising made her curious. How was he planning on giving her more pleasure than she’s felt in their previous sex? The thought made her feel excited. “Fine. But only as a reward for having self-control earlier. No other reason…” Arturia blushed. “Turn around while I change.” She said. 

Gilgamesh stood up and faced the wall. Arturia walked to the chest that held all of her wedding gifts. She took out the lingerie dress. Her face flushed at the thought of Gilgamesh seeing her in this. She honestly couldn’t believe she was actually going through with this. She slipped off her clothing and pulled the dress over her head and finished putting it on. 

“Ok, I’m finished.” Arturia said softly. 

Gilgamesh turned to face Arturia. Once again, he was blown away by how beautiful she looked in the dress. Her hair shone gold in the candle light. The veil-like fabric showed just enough to excite, while still leaving some to the imagination. He could clearly see the color of her nipples through the top of the dress. Her pose was shy and unsure, and there was a blush on her cheeks. She looked cute, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time. “Come lie down.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia obeyed and laid down on the bed. Gilgamesh climbed on top of her and hovered over her. He brought his lips down to meet hers, and they kissed passionately, tongues dancing together. Gilgamesh reaches under her skirt to find the heat between her legs. He slipped a finger inside of her. He rubbed circles on her clitoris with his thumb. He cupped her breasts through the fabric and rubbed her nipple until it grew hard. Arturia was panting and moaning softly under him.

“You look so beautiful.” Gilgamesh whispered in Arturia’s ear. “You sing wondrously in my arms. Your moans are the most precious in all the world to me.” He added another finger. 

‘This is so embarrassing…’ Arturia thought. But, strangely, she felt more excited than usual tonight. It was the feeling of shame that made her insides twitch. She felt like she was doing something terribly wrong, but didn’t want it to stop because it felt so good. She wanted to keep going, and taste all of the pleasure Gilgamesh promised. She moaned when she felt him add a third finger. She wondered if her mind and body had been corrupted by this man, the man who was supposed to be her husband. 

“I’m the luckiest man in all the heavens and the earth to have you as my wife.” Gilgamesh nipped at Arturia’s neck, intent on leaving new marks upon her skin. 

It wasn’t long before Arturia came around his fingers. Gilgamesh kissed her one last time before moving lower. He lifted her skirt and rested it above her waist. He kissed her stomach, then her pelvis, then finally on the sweet spot between her thighs. He licked her swollen clitoris, making Arturia gasp. He inserted his fingers back into her and lapped at her clit in different directions. 

Arturia couldn’t even think of how shameful she felt, her reasoning had already left her. Her conscious mind had already fluttered away, leaving only the base animalistic desire for pleasure. She gripped the back of Gilgamesh’s head and arched her back. Her other hand gripped the sheets. She was already sensitive from her last orgasm, and it didn’t take long before she felt another building within her. 

Gilgamesh began to suck on Arturia’s clit, making her throw her head back and moan. It was when he curled his fingers inside her that she felt herself reach her peak again. Her insides shuddered as she came. She panted on the bed, coming down from her high. 

Gilgamesh took his clothes off, and started to position himself to enter her. Arturia stopped him. 

“We…could do it in a different position today…” Arturia suggested. 

“A different position?” Gilgamesh smirked. “You were a virgin when I first met you, who taught you about positions during sex?” 

“Shamhat told me.” 

Gilgamesh laughed. “Did you ask Shamhat for sex tips?” 

“No! She just started telling me…” Arturia said. 

“What position did you have in mind?” 

“Well…” Arturia was curious about the doggy position that Shamhat said she thought Arturia would like. “There’s one where the woman gets on her hands and knees and…” 

“And the man enters from behind. I know it.” 

Arturia had almost forgotten that Gilgamesh was the farthest thing from a virgin when they met. The legends said that he was a spoiled, rich king that had all the women he could ever want. She felt a twinge of jealousy. At least she was the only person he had sex with now. 

“What are you making that angry face for?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“It’s nothing. You’re imagining things.” Arturia sat up and turned over to get on her hands and knees. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll make you forget whatever’s making you angry anyway.” Gilgamesh flipped the skirt of her dress up, and let it gather around her waist. 

Arturia felt embarrassed. At least Gilgamesh couldn’t see how much she was blushing. 

Gilgamesh swiped his finger along her slit. She was definitely wet enough to enter. He positioned himself behind her and thrust in with one smooth motion. Arturia cried out at the feeling of him entering her. She didn’t understand why, but he felt so much deeper in this position. Gilgamesh thrust inside of her again, and continued nearly pulling out, then slamming back in. 

Shamhat was right, Arturia did really like this. It felt new and exciting, and just good in general. She moaned and cried out. The harder Gilgamesh shoved into her, the louder she got. This position wasn’t as intimate as their usual sex, mainly because she couldn’t see his face. All she felt was him thrusting in and out of her; all she felt was the pleasure. It was primal and animalistic. She enjoyed intimacy, but she found a different type of satisfaction from sex like this. 

“I’ll give you every pleasure in the world, Arturia. All forms of joy that you’ve never felt before, I will give them all to you.” Gilgamesh said. 

‘Pleasure…joy…’ These fragmented thoughts drifted through her mind. It sounded nice to receive every pleasure. There was an enormous amount of joy in being his wife. She got to make friends, feel affection, and have sex. But then, another thought popped into her head. ‘Britain…’ It was a thought Arturia absolutely could not forget; and yet, every time she moaned, that thought grew more and more distant. She felt the familiar tension in her belly, and finally reached climax with a cry of pleasure. 

Gilgamesh pulled out and came on a rag that he’d prepared beforehand. Arturia’s arms gave out and she laid on her stomach on the bed. She panted and tried to catch her breath. 

“Hey, I’m not finished with you. I haven’t taken you to heaven yet.” Gilgamesh said. He turned Arturia over so that she was lying on her back. He entered her and began thrusting again. 

‘He’s not giving me a break…’ Was this how he intended to take her to heaven? To overwhelm her with the sheer amount of orgasms? Whatever the case was, it was working. She couldn’t even think coherent thoughts anymore. All thoughts about Britain were slowly fading away, completely clearing her mind. She moaned and writhed under him, only getting louder when he put her legs over his shoulders. 

“Have you reached heaven yet?” Gilgamesh asked smirking at her debauched state. 

“Mmm…heaven…” Arturia answered. She could barely think, let alone speak. 

Gilgamesh kept pounding into her. Arturia could feel herself getting close. Then, he stopped. 

Arturia looked up at him in confusion. “Why did you…?” She didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to keep tasting heaven with him. 

“Say my name, Arturia. I want to hear you say my name.” Gilgamesh told her. 

Arturia felt confused. She didn’t understand why he’d ask such a thing of her. But, if this was what she needed to do to get him to keep going, she’d do it gladly. “Gilgamesh.” She said. 

Gilgamesh smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed Arturia lightly on the lips. 

“Hurry…” Arturia whimpered. 

“I’ve married such an impatient woman.” Gilgamesh said and started thrusting again, even harder than before. 

Arturia cried out. It felt so good. She loved this feeling, this new feeling that Gilgamesh introduced her to. Her walls clenched as she reached climax. Gilgamesh once again pulled out of her to cum. 

Gilgamesh laid down next to Arturia and stroked her hair while Arturia caught her breath. After a few minutes, he decided to speak to her. “How was it? Are you glad you put on that dress now?” 

Arturia had already come down from her high, and regained the ability to think. She looked at him with annoyance. “Shut up.” 

Gilgamesh chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I have the best wife in the world. I love you.” 

Arturia blushed. It was still strange to hear someone speak to her so affectionately. She hadn’t yet gotten used to the feeling of being loved. “Let’s just go to sleep.” She said. 

—-

While Arturia and Gilgamesh were having their fun, there was another couple getting hot and bothered. 

Shamhat sat in Enkidu’s lap and ground against them. They kissed fervently. 

When they separated, Enkidu finally asked a question. “Tell me straight, do you think Gil has a chance of making Arturia fall in love with him by the end of these three months?” 

Shamhat stopped and thought. “Well, to be honest, the King isn’t her type at all. She mentioned a man named Lancer, and practically had stars in her eyes while doing so. He seems much more her type. Apparently, she prefers an honorable opponent that practices something called ‘chivalry’.” 

“What’s chivalry?” 

“She said it was a code of ethics that involves honoring yourself and your foes, helping the weak, and protecting the freedom of your country.” 

“I see. So she likes men that follow a strict code of ethics. She probably wouldn’t be as into someone that is as laid back and chaotic as Gil.” Enkidu deduced. “Do you think he has any chance though?” 

“Well, I would say that he has no chance in hell, no matter how much sex they have; but, something Arturia said made me change my mind.” 

“What did she say?” 

“I asked her why she has sex with King Gilgamesh if she doesn’t like him, and she said that she doesn’t understand her feelings, but that when she saw him try to be a good husband, it made her chest warm and her heart beat. That certainly does sound like budding romantic feelings.” Shamhat said. “I don’t know if it’s enough though. It’s dubious whether King Gilgamesh can manage to make her fall in love in only the time they have remaining.” 

“But it’s possible?” 

“It’s possible, but the chance is slim.”

Enkidu sighed in relief. “At least he has a chance.” 

“Now, let me give you a reward for being such a good marriage counselor.” Shamhat pushed Enkidu onto their back. 

Enkidu was at least content knowing that Gilgamesh had a shot at succeeding. Whether or not Gilgamesh would come out victorious depended solely on his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god…8,800 words…it’s not only the longest chapter I’ve written for this fic, but the longest chapter I’ve ever written! Sorry for the delay, I’m a day later than I expected. Mainly because it’s so goddamn long. Also smut is really difficult to write. It takes longer than normal fanfiction for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I have to read Heart of Darkness in like two days so my next update might take a little while. I hope it’s not this long tho lol. 
> 
> I love you all! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the S. S. Hate sex! Choo choo!

Gilgamesh went to Enkidu the next day to brag about what had just happened. 

“Enkidu, you won’t believe what Arturia and I did last night!” Gilgamesh told his friend. 

‘Oh good gods…’ Enkidu thought. “What happened?” 

“So, remember that little lingerie dress that Arturia received at our wedding? Well…” Gilgamesh went on to describe the scene with excruciating detail, describing Arturia’s appearance, her moans, the things she said, etc. 

Enkidu was weary by the time the story was finished. “Wow Gil, I definitely needed to know what Arturia’s insides feel like when she orgasms…thanks for sharing that experience with me…it almost felt like I was there…” 

Gilgamesh knew Enkidu’s words were sarcastic in nature, but ignored it and took them literally. “We’re best friends, I’d share anything with you. Except Arturia. I won’t share Arturia with anyone. If there was another me I wouldn’t even share her with myself.” 

“Gil, have you ever considered that Arturia might not like you sharing every detail of your intimate moments together with other people?” 

Gilgamesh thought for a moment. “Not really.” 

“Well, you should. I really don’t think she’d appreciate it.” 

“She doesn’t need to know.” Gilgamesh said. 

Sadly, since Gilgamesh and Enkidu were talking in the hallways, a servant overheard. It wasn’t long before the story was circulating around the palace, and then around the city. It actually did disprove some of the speculations that Arturia was an evil temptress who uses and abuses Gilgamesh, so some good things spawned from the event. 

Those rumors naturally made their way to Arturia’s ears as well. 

“You told people about what we did together?!” Arturia yelled at Gilgamesh. 

“I only told Enkidu! I don’t know why rumors are circulating around the city.” Gilgamesh defended. 

“Did you even attempt to find some privacy while you talked to them?!” 

“Well…” Gilgamesh had told Enkidu immediately after he found them, which happened to be in the halls. 

“You idiot! Do you know how humiliating this is for me?!” 

“What’s so embarrassing about our love-making?” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. 

“First of all, don’t call it that—it’s just sex. And second of all, these things are meant to be kept private! What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom! Do you understand?!” 

“Don’t give me orders! I’m still the king!” 

“You’re supposed to be a husband to me, not a king. These are just rules. Will you abide by these rules?” 

“Hmph.” Gilgamesh left her in silence for a few moments. “Fine. I’ll try not to tell people about our sex lives.” 

“Good. Thank you.” 

Gilgamesh and Arturia didn’t have sex that night, but they did have sex the night after, so Gilgamesh assumed all was well again. 

—-

Shamhat’s words from the other day stuck with Arturia. She thought about them over the course of the next few days. She knew that Shamhat’s words about Gilgamesh putting in all the work in their relationship were probably correct, and she agreed with Shamhat that allowing such a thing wasn’t what a good wife should do (and if Gilgamesh is trying hard to be a good husband, Arturia should at least try to be a good wife as well). Arturia considered Shamhat’s suggestions. Getting a gift in town for Gilgamesh almost felt futile because he already had everything he could ever want. That left her with Shamhat’s other suggestion, asking Gilgamesh on a date. It was one of the most embarrassing things she could think of, but it was worth giving it a shot. 

“Have the damages from our fight been cleaned up yet?” Arturia asked. 

“I’m assuming so. I didn’t get any new complaints today or yesterday. I’ve been kept updated on the progress of the new shed for that old man; it’s nearly done.” 

“If you’re finished with everything, then we should go on a date.” Arturia suddenly started feeling nervous. She lowered her head to look at the ground. “You did say that you’d show me around Uruk…so…” when Arturia looked back up, she saw that Gilgamesh wore a beaming smile. 

Gilgamesh jumped up from his seat. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you!” He pumped his fists into the air as if something spectacular had just happened. He rushed to the door of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Arturia asked. 

“Just somewhere. I’ll be back soon.” Gilgamesh walked straight to Enkidu’s room and entered without knocking. “Enkidu, guess what just happened!” 

‘Again already?’ Enkidu thought. “Did you have sex with Arturia again?” 

“No, but something equally as good happened. Arturia asked me out on a date!” 

Enkidu was pleasantly surprised that it was something so pure. “That’s good.” 

“Do you understand? That means I’ll be going on a date with Arturia tomorrow, and it wasn’t me who asked her, it was _her_ who asked _me!_” Gilgamesh crossed his arms in triumph. “She’s seeking out my company now; she must be starting to like me.”

‘This is probably Shamhat’s influence.’ Enkidu decided. “I’m happy for you, Gil. She’ll probably like you more if you give her a good impression. So, seriously, you’re getting a golden opportunity here, don’t fuck it up.” 

“There’s no need to worry. I’ll give her the best date she’s ever had in her life.” 

“If it’s her first date, won’t it also be the worst date she’s ever had?” 

“Damnit, Enkidu, just let me have my moment!” 

When Gilgamesh went back to the bedroom, he and Arturia had sex before ending the night. 

—-

Arturia was told to meet Gilgamesh at the palace entrance just before lunch. When she exited the palace, she found Gilgamesh standing next to a golden aircraft. 

“Is this the flying contraption you used when we fought against Caster?” Arturia asked. 

Gilgamesh nodded his head. “This is Vimana. My heaven-soaring throne. I got it from India.” He held up a basket. “Our food is in here. I thought we could have our lunch soaring amongst the heavens today.” 

He certainly was going all out today for their date. Arturia was curious, so she decided to go with him. 

Gilgamesh helped her climb onto the flying vehicle, then climbed on as well. He sat down on the throne of Vimana and willed it to go up. It didn’t take long for them to be soaring above Uruk. The flight was smooth, and there wasn’t turbulence like there was on the plane ride to Japan with Irisviel. 

Arturia looked over the edge of the vehicle. The view was awe-inspiring. She could see the whole city-state of Uruk, and the entirety of its great walls. 

“This is the heavens, a place reserved for kings alone.” Gilgamesh stood up and walked to where Arturia stood. “They all look like ants, don’t they? That’s because they are ants compared to us. This is a view reserved for only the worthy, and the worthy only includes me, you, and Enkidu.” He wrapped his arm around Arturia’s waist. 

“I am no more worthy than any citizens down there. Men are all created equal, it’s only us that places unnecessary value on our lives. I don’t wish to hear you demean humanity any further. You should fill your mouth with food before you say anything else to irritate me.” Arturia removed Gilgamesh’s hand from her waist. She walked to the basket of food and sat down next to it. 

So far the date wasn’t going well. What Gilgamesh said must have irritated Arturia. He couldn’t understand why; she should be honored that he considers her worthy enough to stand beside him. He decided to just take her advice and sit down to eat. 

The cooks had made a pie of freshwater fish caught in the Euphrates and small spherical pastries covered in honey. They also included fresh plums and dates. 

Arturia ate one of the pastries, and immediately perked up. If there was anything that could make Arturia mellow out, it was good food. She took a bite of the fish pie, which was still nice and warm. 

“How is your food?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“It’s wonderful. The chefs in your palace are very good. They never cease to amaze me.” 

“I’m glad.” Gilgamesh ate from his own pie. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, where is your military?” Arturia said. 

“Military?” 

“The army. Where do they train?” 

“Arturia, you’re a few hundred years too early for a standing army. We have guards to keep the peace in the city, but no actual army.” 

Arturia slammed her hands onto the floor of Vimana, surprising Gilgamesh with her forcefulness. “That’s no good! What will you do if you’re attacked?! You must have an army!” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. We don’t have one.” 

Arturia paused for a moment. “If you don’t have an army, how about I create one? We could enlist soldiers from the city. Then, I can train them to become true knights and warriors on the battlefield.” 

Gilgamesh liked her enthusiasm and the display of her fiery spirit. He decided that this was an endeavor worth looking into. “You realize that I’d probably need to tax my citizens to fund an army, right?” 

“It’s taxation for their own protection. As long as it isn’t too high, I don’t see the problem with it. Make the tax proportional to their monthly income so that the poor don’t suffer.” 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” Gilgamesh said. “But for now, focus on our date.” 

Arturia nodded to show that she understood. 

They continued eating their food in silence before Gilgamesh spoke again. “So, where were you planning on taking me during our date?” 

“Eh? Well, I never really planned things out. I don’t know much about the places in Uruk other than what Shamhat showed me…” Arturia probably should have thought things through before asking Gilgamesh to go on a date with her. “I suppose we’ll have to improvise.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind a little improvisation.” Gilgamesh said. “That reminds me, I promised I’d show you around. Would you like to see the Euphrates?” 

“The river?” 

“It’s close by. I could take you there.” 

Arturia was curious. “Alright.” 

Gilgamesh stood up and walked back to the throne of Vimana. He sat down. Vimana began to move. It went at a moderate speed, but still much faster than a horse. The flight was smooth with virtually no resistance. Arturia wondered how something so advanced was created in such an ancient era. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair. Vimana was quite nice to ride on. It wasn’t long before she could see the large river in the distance. Vimana began descending as they reached the river, and landed on its banks. Gilgamesh helped Arturia get off the aircraft. They stood side by side looking at the river. 

“This is the Euphrates.” Gilgamesh announced. “We use it to keep our soil fertile and our crops watered. It’s connected to many irrigation channels that lead to the city. This is Mesopotamia, the land between rivers; The Fertile Crescent.” 

Arturia walked onto the shore of the river, then continued walking until she stood atop its waters. “It still works.” She noted. 

“How are you able to walk on water anyway?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I have the favor of the Lady of the Lake. I didn’t think it would work so long before the Lady existed, but apparently it does.” She walked back to shore. “Let’s go back to the city.” 

They climbed back onto Vimana and flew back to Uruk. When they got back, they decided to go walking around the city. Gilgamesh grabbed her hand and tried to intertwine his fingers with Arturia’s. Arturia tried to remove his hand as politely as possible. 

“We should hold hands so that we don’t get separated.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I think we’ll be fine.” Arturia said as she tried to pry his fingers off her hand. 

Gilgamesh let go of her hand with a sigh of disappointment. She was being rather cold today, considering this was a date that she requested. Asking him on a date should mean that she wanted to spend time with him, so why wasn’t she happy being with him? 

“It’s the King!” Arturia and Gilgamesh heard a woman gasp. 

“The King!”

“The King and the Queen are here in the city!” 

Whispers were flying all around them. Arturia was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t receive this much attention when she was walking with Shamhat. 

“First, I’ll take you to the Temple of Eanna.” Gilgamesh said to Arturia. 

The Temple of Eanna wasn’t too far from the palace. It was a large building with an eight pointed star decorating the entrance. 

“The temple of Eanna is dedicated to Ishtar, the goddess of love, fertility, war, and justice. She’s the patron deity of Uruk,” Gilgamesh coughed, “and also a massive bitch.” He mumbled quickly. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Gilgamesh smiled. “Lets go inside.” 

Inside, Arturia saw women cleaning the temple. There was one woman in particular that caught her eye. 

“Queen Arturia! King Gilgamesh!” Shamhat put down the basket of fabric she was carrying. She immediately ran to Arturia and Gilgamesh. “To what does the temple of Eanna owe this pleasure?” 

“We’re on a date.” Gilgamesh said proudly. “I’m showing her around the city.” 

“Oh, a date~” Shamhat grinned. “Did you take my advice, Queen Arturia?” 

Arturia blushed and turned her face away. She nodded her head. 

Gilgamesh didn’t know what advice Shamhat was referring to, but figured it was some girl thing. “Could you show Arturia around, Shamhat?” 

“Of course!” Shamhat grabbed Arturia’s hand and led her further into the temple. 

‘Why does Arturia let Shamhat hold her hand but not me? I’m supposed to be her _husband_.’ Gilgamesh thought in bitter disappointment. 

Shamhat led Arturia up a long staircase. “This is our sacred statue of Ishtar.” Shamhat said when they reached the top, pointing at a large statue of a woman. “We leave bowls of butter, honey, and bread as offerings on this table.” She took her to a line of rooms to the right of the statue. “This is where the sacred sexual rites happen.” She opened the door, then closed it upon hearing a yell of surprise. Shamhat turned to Arturia. “Someone’s in there working right now, we probably shouldn’t disturb them.” Shamhat walked through the temple with Arturia. “This temple is actually fairly new. King Gilgamesh is the one who had it built, just like how he built the walls of Uruk.” 

Arturia looked at Shamhat in surprise. “Gilgamesh was the king who had the walls built?” 

“Yes. He wanted to protect Uruk from the other city-states. You see, our cities very frequently go to war.” 

“Gilgamesh told me Uruk doesn’t have an army?” 

“The people who fight in wars are male volunteers from the city.” 

“So Uruk creates no proper warriors? Not even for war?” Arturia shook her head. “That’s not good at all. I’ll have to keep this in mind when creating the military.” At least she knew there were men who would enlist in her army once it was created. 

“What’s a military?” 

“A military is an army, basically. It encompasses all things related to warfare.” 

“You’re going to create one?” 

“If Gilgamesh allows me to. He seemed to support the plan earlier. With luck, I’ll be training men into knights soon.” 

“That sounds amazing Queen Arturia. Almost everyone in the city saw you fight the King, everyone knows how powerful you are. I’m sure your army will be splendid and well-supported.” 

“Thank you Shamhat, I’m happy to have your support.” 

Shamhat finished showing her around the temple. They walked back down the stairs to where Gilgamesh was. When they found him, he was talking to a woman that seemed to be in her forties. 

“That’s the High Priestess of this temple.” Shamhat leaned in close to whisper in Arturia’s ear. “She took the King’s virginity.” 

Arturia snapped her head to face Shamhat in shock. Shamhat giggled at Arturia’s expression. Arturia looked back at the priestess. She hadn’t noticed before, but the priestess was quite pretty. She felt a twinge of jealousy within her. 

Gilgamesh noticed Arturia coming down the stairs. “Arturia, you’re back. How was the temple?” 

“It’s a lovely temple. It’s very well built.” Arturia said, still thinking about him and the priestess having sex. 

“That’s good. I’ll take you to see other things in the city.” Gilgamesh said his goodbyes to the High priestess and left the temple with Arturia. 

“I hope you have a good date, Queen Arturia!” Shamhat said at the door of the temple. 

Arturia nodded, her face slightly flushed. She walked alongside Gilgamesh. The thought of him having sex with the priestess kept bothering her. “What were you talking about with the High Priestess?” She inquired. 

“Well, at first she was asking me how my marriage was going, to which I told her that it’s amazing.” He conveniently left out the parts about his fights with Arturia, getting her drunk for sex, and getting kicked in the face. “Then I asked her about your plan to start an active military.” 

Arturia turned to him, interested. “Do you need her permission?” 

“No. But if we want to create a standing army, we need her support. The High Priestess of Eanna and the High Priest of Anu are the second most powerful people in the city, just below the royal family. They aren’t as powerful as I am, but they have just as much influence over the perception of the people as I do. Their support would help justify the new taxes and dispel any doubts the people may have about creating an army. It would also give motivation for men to enlist if the military is supported by the temples.” Gilgamesh explained. 

“I see. What did she say?” 

“We have her support. I’ll need to talk to the High Priest of Anu as well.” 

Arturia blurted out a question that was nagging at her. “Is it true that the High Priestess took your virginity?” 

“Eh? Who the hell told you that?” Gilgamesh had a look of realization. “Dear gods, was it Shamhat?” Arturia’s silence answered his question. “That girl’s insolence really knows no bounds. Yes, it’s true that the High Priestess took my virginity, but what Shamhat didn’t tell you was that it was part of a sacred rite to legitimize my kingship.” 

“A sacred rite?” 

“On the tenth day of Akidu, the Sumerian celebration of the New Year, the new king takes part in a ritual to act as Dumuzid, Ishtar’s husband, for a day. It’s part of a sacred marriage ritual, and at the end, the new king has sex with the High Priestess, who takes on the role of Ishtar. It legitimizes the new king’s ascension to the throne. For me, it happened when I was thirteen, after being deemed old enough and wise enough to become the ruler of Uruk. It was just a ritual, so don’t think too much about it.” 

Gilgamesh seemed to see through her jealousy quite easily, and Arturia couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. She felt ashamed by those feelings; she’d only been married to him for about ten days but she’s already getting jealous over him. It was a bit of a relief knowing that Gilgamesh had only had sex with the High Priestess as part of a ritual, but then she remembered that he’s been with many other women ever since then, probably dozens. She wasn’t even close to his first. 

Gilgamesh noticed that Arturia seemed disappointed, probably because of how many women he’s slept with. ‘Damn my love of sexual intercourse and lack of monogamous relationships.’ He thought. As much as he wanted to reassure her, bringing up her jealousy would just make her embarrassed. He decided to try and lighten her mood some other way. “There’s a bakery nearby. Do you want to stop there?” 

Something sweet did sound good right now to Arturia. “Alright.” 

Gilgamesh led her to the bakery. He opened the door for Arturia. She recognized the bakery as the same one Shamhat took her to. 

The woman working at the counter was surprised to see Arturia come again. “Queen Arturia, you’ve come again! And you brought the King!” 

“Again? Have you been here before?” Gilgamesh asked Arturia. 

“Shamhat took me here. This is her favorite bakery.” Arturia answered. 

Gilgamesh ordered their food at the counter while Arturia sat down. Gilgamesh walked to the table Arturia sat at holding a plate of some sort of square pastry. 

Arturia took one and had a bite. It was filled with chopped nuts and a sweet syrup. She liked this pastry a lot, and she took another bite. 

Gilgamesh was glad she was in better spirits. It seemed like food was a good way to both placate her and raise her mood. He took a bite of his own pastry. He could probably get better pastries from the chefs at the palace, but he figured Arturia would appreciate actually going to the bakery. 

They left the bakery when they finished and continued walking. Gilgamesh showed her landmarks in the city and different shops. Arturia didn’t know when, but she had started to enjoy exploring Uruk with Gilgamesh.

Arturia turned to Gilgamesh to ask him where they were going next. “Where are we…eh?” There was no one standing next to her. “When did he leave? He was just here a second ago.” She turned back to look for him. “Don’t tell me he’s punishing me for not holding his hand…that bastard. Fine, I’ll explore without him.” She walked away. 

Arturia arrived at a residential street. She was about to turn a corner when a ball hit her foot. 

“Miss, could you throw that back to us?” A young boy yelled. He was standing next to a girl about his age, and a child a few years younger than them. 

The girl standing next to him slapped him upside the head. “You idiot! That’s the Queen, you can’t ask her to do something like that!” 

Arturia giggled. She liked children a lot, so she didn’t mind the boy’s request. She picked up the ball and brought it to the children. “It’s fine. Here.” She handed it to the young boy. 

“Thank you! Hey, do you want to see me juggle?” The boy asked. 

“Sure.” Arturia replied. 

The boy grabbed two other balls laying on the floor and began to juggle them. He managed for about a minute before he threw one too high. All of the balls fell to the ground. “I can usually last longer…” The boy said, embarrassed. 

“I think you did wonderful.” Arturia said and helped him pick up the balls. 

While Arturia was leaned over picking up one of the balls, the youngest child noticed something. “What are those boo-boos on your neck? Are you hurt?” 

Arturia flushed in embarrassment at the hickeys being mentioned. She didn’t quite know how to answer the question. 

“Dummy, you really don’t know anything.” The older boy said. “Men leave those on women because it feels good.” He said, proud of knowing something so adult. 

“You’re close, but that’s not quite it.” A deep voice said behind Arturia that almost made her jump in surprise. “I don’t just leave those marks there because it feels good, I leave those marks to show everyone in this world to whom she belongs.” 

Arturia snapped around to face Gilgamesh in fury. “You bastard!” 

“It’s important to mark your property so no one tries to steal it.” Gilgamesh continued. 

“Damn you!” Arturia grabbed Gilgamesh’s hand and started yanking him away. She walked as quickly as we could. 

“Where are we going?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Somewhere private.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I have the decency not to yell at you in public!” Arturia had promised not to undermine Gilgamesh in front of his citizens anymore. Scolding him in public definitely counted as undermining. 

“Yell at me? What did I do?” 

“God, you’re such an idiot! Just shut up until we get to the palace!” 

Gilgamesh was annoyed that he was finally holding Arturia’s hand, but only to be dragged back to the palace to be scolded. 

Once they reached the palace, Arturia made a beeline for their bedroom. She didn’t speak to him again until the door was closed. She took a deep breath, then spun around quickly and shoved Gilgamesh. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“What did I do?!” 

“Are you an idiot?! Don’t you remember what you said to that child?!” Arturia yelled. 

“I only said the truth! I leave those marks to claim you as my property! You’re my wife, so I don’t see anything wrong with it!” 

“First of all, a wife isn’t property. Second of all, I don’t care that you leave the hickeys, what I’m angry about is that you once again told others about a private detail of our sex lives! Do you understand how humiliating this is to me?!” 

“Quit being so ashamed of our love-making! I never used to leave marks on the other women I slept with, it’s only you! You should be proud that you can wear hickeys I gave you!”

“Quit calling it that you piece of—Argh!” Arturia was about two hundred percent done with Gilgamesh’s bullshit. “I…” She thought about Shamhat, and her conversation with her in the bathtub. “I…I wish Lancer was my husband instead!” 

Gilgamesh was stunned into silence for a few moments. When those words sunk in, he yelled with unrestrained fury. “How dare you compare me to another man!” 

“Lancer wouldn’t humiliate me, I’m positive he’d treat me much better than you do! Lancer was a good and chivalrous man, he actually had honor!” 

“You bitch!” Gilgamesh shoved Arturia against the wall. He didn’t know when it started, but his lips her on hers. He kissed her furiously. 

Arturia was so stunned for a moment that she didn’t move, but soon started passionately reciprocating. She pulled her tongue out of his mouth to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Gilgamesh growled at her and took a fistful of hair and pulled her head back, then kissed her again. He grabbed the skirt of her dress, and made a rip that reached her bellybutton. He pulled up his tunic to reveal his erection. He lifted Arturia up by the waist, aligned himself with her, and slammed into her as hard as he could. 

Arturia screamed. She hadn’t been prepared and she was allowed no time to adjust before Gilgamesh started thrusting. It hurt horribly, but felt good at the same time. She grabbed his hair and pulled it as hard as she could, ripping out a few strands. She felt so angry and so aroused. All she could think about was her fury and his hard thrusting. She took one hand off his hair and used her nails to rake along his back, leaving deep claw marks and dripping blood. She hated his personality. She was positive there was no man on earth that could irritate her more than him. He constantly objectified her, humiliated her, and annoyed her. He was trying hard to be a good husband, but still failing miserably at it. Not to mention that he’s probably had sex with every pretty woman in Uruk. ‘That bastard has the gall to try to woo me after having slept with so many women…’ She thought bitterly. She pulled her head away from his and slapped him, before once again kissing him fervently. She heard a small metal object hit the ground, but didn’t pay attention. 

Gilgamesh was having similarly possessive thoughts. All he could think about was Arturia’s words about Lancer. At that moment, from the bottom of his heart, he hated Lancer more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to impale Lancer with the prototypes of his own spears. That stupid Diarmuid Ua whatever the fuck his name was. Gilgamesh was trying so hard to be a good husband, and yet Arturia still preferred a man like Lancer? What did Lancer have that he didn’t? Chivalry and honor? He had honor! His ethics were different from chivalry, but he still had his own set of moral principles. He cared for his citizens and tried to protect them. It’s not like he was a monster with no moral compass. What more could Arturia want from him? And she said that he humiliated her by talking about their sex; she should be honored that she has the privelege to make love with him! She should be honored that he chose her as his wife! And yet, she said that she’d prefer to be married to Lancer! A thought struck him, would she prefer to have sex with Lancer instead of him? Had she ever fantasized that he was someone else? The mere thought of it made him pound into her even harder. Her moans were loud and unrestrained, and Gilgamesh was positive Lancer could never make her moan so much. There was no way Lancer could satisfy Arturia the way he could. Gilgamesh felt so much jealousy that he stopped kissing her to bite and suck on her neck. He didn’t want to leave any part of Arturia unmarked. He wanted everyone to know that she was his wife. 

‘Him and those stupid bites…let’s see how he likes it!’ Arturia bit Gilgamesh’s neck as hard as she could, not even stopping when she tasted blood. 

Gilgamesh hissed and bit her neck harder, also breaking the skin and making her bleed. Suddenly, he stepped back from the wall, still holding Arturia, pulled out of her and let Arturia drop to the floor. She hit the ground with a loud thunk. Her head hurt from hitting the floor so hard. Her insides ached with the need to be filled again. Gilgamesh didn’t make her wait long. He spread her legs and entered her again. Holding her against the wall had been a difficult position to maintain, being on the floor was much easier. In the more convenient position, he was able to ram into her with full force. 

Arturia screamed out, it felt so good. She could feel herself coming undone. The only thing keeping her mind coherent was her rage. She looked up at him, just the mere sight of his face was enough to annoy her. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed as hard as she could. 

Gilgamesh felt his airway being cut off. It didn’t feel pleasant, but he was too busy railing Arturia to pay much attention. He took all of his jealousy and anger out on Arturia’s body. He wanted her to know exactly who was giving her so much pleasure. After a minute, though, he realized that he couldn’t breathe, and that he probably needed to stop her soon before he passed out from lack of oxygen. 

Arturia felt the pressure gradually gathering inside of her. The heat swam inside her until she was finally pushed over the edge. She came hard, squeezing Gilgamesh’s cock tightly with her walls. Arturia’s hands released Gilgamesh’s throat after she finally orgasmed, allowing him to breathe again. He coughed a few times. Gilgamesh quickly pulled out with a grunt and came all over Arturia’s face and neck. 

They both caught their breaths for a few minutes. Then, Arturia wordlessly pushed Gilgamesh off of her, stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Gilgamesh looked at the fallen gift he’d bought Arturia, and wondered what the fuck just happened. 

——

Enkidu was on their bed reading something on a clay tablet when their door opened. “Gil!” Enkidu exclaimed when he saw the state his best friend was in. “What the hell happened?!” Gilgamesh’s hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions, he had a bite mark on his neck, his cheek was red as if it had been recently slapped, and he had choke marks around his throat. 

“I have no idea. That’s why I need to talk to you.” Gilgamesh’s voice was hoarse, most likely from being choked. He turned around to close the door, revealing the deep, bloody claw marks on his back. 

“Dear gods, Gil, you look horrible! Did something happen?!” Enkidu was definitely worried about his best friend. 

“Yes. I need to ask you something important.” 

“First you have to tell me who hurt you!” 

“Arturia. Now listen, this is important—” 

“Arturia?! Why would she…” Then, realization struck Enkidu. The nail marks on his back, the bites, the messed up hair—ignoring the severity, those were fairly typical symptoms of sex. Enkidu was starting to feel pretty fucking done with his friend’s relationship. “Oh my gods, you hate-fucked didn’t you?!” 

“Well…does it count as hate-fucking if I don’t hate her?” 

“Gil, have you even seen yourself?!” Enkidu stood up and grabbed a hand mirror from a nearby desk. “Look.” 

Gilgamesh looked at his reflection in the polished bronze mirror. “…yikes.” Was all he could say in response. 

“Yes, if it’s this bad, it counts as hate-fucking.” 

“Okay, fine. I may have hate-fucked Arturia. But I have something important to ask.” 

Enkidu put down the mirror. “Did you guys fight? What made you two so angry? I thought you were going on a date?” 

“We did go on a date, and it went well enough until the end. Then, I did something to make her mad and we got into a fight. Then we…started having sex…really roughly. It’s not important, I have something I really need to ask.” 

“Not important?! At least tell me what your fight was about!” 

“Enkidu, just listen to me!” 

“Alright, fine. What do you need to ask?” 

Gilgamesh took a deep breath. He crossed his arms in discomfort. “What do I do…if Arturia compares me to another man?” 

Suddenly, everything made sense. “Oh, it’s no wonder why you hate-fucked; you got jealous.” 

“Me?! Jealous of a mongrel?! As if!” Gilgamesh said in complete denial. 

“Okay, possessive is a better word. You got possessive of Arturia. What did she say?” 

Gilgamesh felt angry all over again. “Arturia said…that she wishes she was married to Lancer instead.” 

Enkidu recalled that name. “Shamhat told me that Arturia mentioned a man named Lancer. She said that he seemed much more of Arturia’s type.” 

“Arturia’s talked about Lancer before?!” That made Gilgamesh feel even worse. 

“Don’t worry, just because he’s her type doesn’t mean she has feelings for him. This is all salvageable, you just need to tell me exactly what happened.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “Alright. Let’s sit down, this might take a while.” They both sat down on the bed. “I’ll start from the beginning. First, we had lunch on Vimana…” 

Gilgamesh told Enkidu exactly what happened, down to the very last detail. Actually, he used a bit too much detail. He tends to describe his sex scenes with Arturia very vividly. 

“I see, so that’s what happened.” Enkidu said.

“What should I do? Do you think…Arturia thinks about another man while we’re in bed together?” Gilgamesh looked uncomfortable even asking such a question. 

Enkidu was surprised. Their friend was actually feeling insecure. Arturia really brought out a new range of emotions for Gilgamesh. “You’ll have to ask her about that yourself. I couldn’t possibly know what Arturia thinks about. As for what you should do, well, what do you think you should do?” 

“I don’t know! My first instinct was to fuck her, and I’m pretty sure that’s not the right answer!” 

Enkidu laughed. “At least you can recognize that. Honestly, you probably have to talk this out with Arturia. I don’t think it’ll be as hard as you think. If you give Arturia some time to think things over herself, I’m pretty sure she’ll come to the conclusion that she shouldn’t have compared you to Lancer like that. As for you, you need to tell her that you were wrong to tell a child that you leave hickeys on Arturia to claim her as yours. You should also probably stop objectifying her—she’s supposed to be your wife, not your belonging. And you should cut back on the entitlement. I’m sure Arturia doesn’t like being told that she should be honored to be able to be married to you and have sex with you, considering she didn’t want those things in the first place.” Enkidu said. “Then, you should probably give her that gift you showed me that you bought on your date. I think she’ll like it.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. Once again, he had to admit he was wrong about something. Honestly, if someone had told Gilgamesh what being married to Arturia would’ve entailed, he might not have used his grail wish to bring her back here with him. It’s not like he regretted it or anything, but he just didn’t know if he’d have wanted to go through all this trouble back then. All he knew was that things felt different with Arturia now. He’d loved her back then, but not in the same way. He would have been content just owning Arturia ten days ago. Now, he actually wanted to see her smile and make her happy. He was even starting to feel strange emotions like insecurity because of Arturia. His love had become more committed. He genuinely wanted for Arturia to love him back, even though one thing that drew him to her was her oppositional attitude. All he knew was that Arturia was making him weird in the head. Gilgamesh got up from his seat. “I have to go. I have some business to take care of.” 

“You’re going out looking like that?!” 

“I don’t want to go back to my room yet since Arturia’s still there. I don’t think it’s the right time to confront her.” 

“At least fix yourself up in my room. You can use my bath. Seriously, you’re a mess right now.” 

“Fine.” Gilgamesh sighed. 

——

Arturia sat on the bed. There was an empty tray of food on the bedside table. She’d taken her dinner in her room that day, since she didn’t want to see Gilgamesh. They hadn’t seen or spoken to each other since they had sex. Arturia didn’t know what she’d say to him when they finally saw each other again, and she was dreading the confrontation. 

After they’d had sex, Arturia had taken a long bath. She’d calmed down and had time to think over the things she said and did. She felt bad for choking, slapping, scratching, and biting him. She didn’t know what came over her at the time, and felt guilty for it now. As much as Arturia hated Gilgamesh’s personality, she didn’t hate him as a person. He’d actually been quite nice to her, not counting the slip-ups. Gilgamesh wasn’t chivalrous like Lancer, but he wasn’t a bad person at all. He was just an idiot, and terrible at relationships. Maybe she should be a bit easier on him; he wasn’t doing things to purposely make her angry, he just genuinely didn’t understand that certain things were wrong and would hurt her feelings. Like previously stated, he was just a clueless idiot. 

She didn’t truly understand why she said she wished she was married to Lancer instead of Gilgamesh. She’d never had those types of feelings for Lancer, not to mention she didn’t have any real evidence that Lancer would be a better husband. Just because Lancer was a perfect knight and soldier doesn’t mean he would be a good husband. If she had to choose any type of relationship with Lancer, she’d prefer to have him as a loyal knight rather than any sort of lover. In all honesty, she probably only said those things to make Gilgamesh angry. She wanted to hurt his feelings and pride because of all the times he’s hurt hers. In retrospect, it was a cruel thing to do, especially because she had harmful intent while Gilgamesh only did things due to a lack of understanding. She probably wasn’t any better of a wife than he was a husband. They were both just terrible at marriage. 

She heard the door creak open, and she already knew who it was (there was only one person who would enter the King’s bedchamber without knocking). She stood up from the bed, but kept her eyes trained on the floor. She winced as she stood, because she was extremely sore between her legs. 

Gilgamesh walked into the room. He looked significantly more put together than he did immediately after they’d had sex, but she could still clearly see the choke marks around his throat and the bite mark she left on his neck. The redness on his cheek was nearly gone, but it was still slightly visible. 

They were both silent for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say, or how to begin a conversation. Gilgamesh was the one to break the silence, but didn’t speak about the elephant in the room. “I talked to the High Priest of Anu about your military idea.” He said. 

“Oh…how did it go?” Arturia asked. 

“It went well. He was reluctant, but eventually decided to support the idea.” 

“I’m glad.” At least something good happened that day. 

“I’ve also started working out the plans for a tax increase. I think a five percent increase of monthly tax should be enough to fund an army. Those in poverty can also apply for a slight decrease if five percent would starve them and their children.” 

“When do you think we can start enlisting?” 

“Probably a week.”

“Thank you for being so prompt about this.” 

“It’s nothing. You need a hobby anyway.” 

Once they’d exhausted that topic of conversation topic, they were left with silence again. This time, Arturia was the one to speak. “Um…about earlier…I’m sorry for choking you…and slapping you…and biting you…and pulling your hair.” 

“Don’t forget about scratching me.”

“Eh?”

Gilgamesh turned around to show her the claw marks on his back. “It stung like hell when I took a bath.” He turned back around to face Arturia. 

“…I’m sorry.” Arturia looked back down at the floor. 

“Hey, I was just kidding, don’t look so down. It’s not like I wasn’t rough with you either, you’ve got your own bite mark on your neck and you must be sore between your legs, right?” 

“Yeah.” Arturia’s thighs and crotch ached like hell. She’d been limping everywhere ever since this afternoon. 

“Let’s just say we were both a bit too violent. I’ll try not to be that rough with you again.” 

“Ah! W-well…” How was Arturia supposed to say she liked it without killing herself from embarrassment? 

Gilgamesh smirked. “It’s alright, I already know you like it rough. I’ll only fuck you that hard when you request it, how’s that?” 

Arturia was too embarrassed to answer, but she nodded. 

“Anyway…I suppose I shouldn’t have embarrassed you in public like that. I didn’t honestly think you’d get so angry. I was just trying to give helpful information to a child and simultaneously brag about my marriage to you, not trying to hurt your pride.” 

“I know. You’re just a clueless idiot that doesn’t understand feelings, right?” 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d phrase it like that…” 

“It’s fine, I’ll forgive you for it. In any case, I said something really rude too. I shouldn’t have told you that I’d rather have Lancer as a husband. It was a stupid thing to say. I don’t even think of Lancer romantically, I just think he’s an honorable knight. It wasn’t a fair comparison.” 

Gilgamesh was silent for a moment. “Do you…think of other men while we’re in bed together?” 

“What?” 

“Do you, well, think of other men when we have sex?” 

It took Arturia a minute to realize he was asking if she fantasized about other men while with him. “No. I’ve never had feelings for men before. The only man I’ve ever felt sexual feelings for is you.” And maybe Shamhat for just a moment, but Shamhat wasn’t a man so it didn’t count and wasn’t pertinent to the question (and other excuses to avoid that can of worms). 

Gilgamesh let out a small breath of relief. “Okay, good.” 

Arturia felt bad that she’d made him worry about such a thing. Saying that she wished Lancer was her husband instead must have really affected him. 

“And just for the record, I have had sex with many women before you, but they’re all meaningless to me now. It doesn’t matter if they were the High Priestess, a prostitute, or just some random newlywed I banged before her husband got to her, they mean nothing to me anymore. You’re the only woman for me now.” Gilgamesh said. “You’re not my first sexual partner but you’re definitely my first romantic partner.” 

Gilgamesh’s words made Arturia feel better. At least she knew she was special to him in some way. However, it was embarrassing having her jealousy openly acknowledged. “Okay.” 

“I got you something while we were in town.” Gilgamesh held out a necklace for her to see. 

Arturia took a step closer and winced in pain. Gilgamesh noticed this and came to her instead, and handed her the necklace. Arturia looked down at the necklace in her hands. It had a gold chain, and the pendant was a lapis lazuli carving of a rose. It was a beautiful and detailed carving. The rose reminded her of Britain, the country that she’d loved and protected. “Did you…know that the rose was a symbol of Britain?” She asked, wondering if he truly had gotten her such a thoughtful gift. 

“Uh, yeah, of course.” No, Gilgamesh hadn’t known that. He’d just been told by Enkidu to buy something for Arturia with a rose on it, and trusted the advice. Apparently, Enkidu had somehow known that the rose was a symbol of Britain. Gilgamesh was really starting to wonder if his friend was a psychic, because there was no way they could have known that (in reality, it was Shamhat who told Enkidu). But, hey, Gilgamesh would take what he could get. 

“How did you know?” Arturia asked. 

“Grail knowledge.” Gilgamesh lied. 

Arturia felt too happy to question his words. She once again felt warm inside, like she had the first night she and Gilgamesh slept together. Arturia put the necklace around her neck. “How does it look?” She asked. 

“It looks nice. Blue is a nice color on you.” 

Arturia smiled. She was really happy to receive a gift like this. She held the pendant with her fingers. ‘So this is what he left me to buy…’ it was silly, because abandoning a girl in the streets of a city was an idiotic thing to do on a date, but he’d actually left to buy something romantic. He really was just an idiot that was clueless at relationships. 

“You have a beautiful smile. You should show it more often. I’ve only ever seen you smile at Essuru like that.” 

Arturia blushed. “If you stopped making me angry so often, maybe I’d smile more.” She said with an annoyed tone. 

Gilgamesh grinned. He leaned down and kissed Arturia lightly on the lips, making her cheeks redden further. “I love you.” He said when he pulled away. 

“Uh…thank you.” Arturia said weakly. 

“Anyway, I’m tired. I’ve been working on something as boring as budgeting and tax proposals with Siduri for the last few hours. I’m going to sleep.” He walked to the bed and began to slide under the covers. 

“Okay, I’ll come too.” Arturia followed. 

Arturia wore her new necklace to sleep that night. It became a very precious object to her, since it reminded her of her beloved country. It also served as a reminder that Gilgamesh truly cared for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agghhhhh wtf why have my chapters been consistently 7,000+ words?! Like seriously the last few chapters have been way too long! I remember when the chapters on my last fanfic were only 2,500+ words. Hell, I remember when the chapters of my fan fictions before that one were only 1,000+ words! Have I become more verbose or do I just have more content? I can’t tell! 
> 
> Anyway sorry for the long wait. I got super busy with stuff. And also my chapters are too long T-T. I’ll try to post more than once a week, but the chapters will honestly take a few days if they’re gonna be this long. I hope the larger amount of content makes up for the lesser frequency! 
> 
> Also…hate sex. I had a moment while I was writing where I just stopped and wondered, “what would my grandma think of she knew I write this kinds of stuff?” I wouldn’t care if my mom found out bc I don’t care much about her opinion and she already knows I’m a crazy otaku and a degenerate. But I actually like my grandma and genuinely wonder what she’d think…but it’s fine bc that goes for a lot of things. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know I’m a pansexual (I think at least, I can’t remember if I told her or not). She supports gay ppl so she’d still accept me…but not without a huge lecture on how difficult gay people have it and why I shouldn’t be gay. My grandma is hilarious xD. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! My personal favorite part was Enkidu saying “oh my god, you hate-fucked didn’t you?!” Enkidu is 350% done with being a marriage counselor, but they still do it bc they love Gil. Hooray for friendship! 
> 
> Leave comments! Thanks for reading! They’re gonna go slay Humbaba in the next chapter so be excited for that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to split up this chapter into two so that you guys wouldn‘t have to wait too long! I had like three doctors appointments, which meant there was three separate days I wasn't able to write. they’ll fight Humbaba in the next chapter!

Of course, considering that the hate sex left so many physical marks, rumors went around the city. This time, though, the people at least knew it was mutual. The bite mark on Arturia’s neck and her three day long limp assured the citizens of that. Also the servants heard some pretty wild shrieking while the sex was going on that made them worried that Arturia was actually getting murdered instead of getting fucked. The rumors about Arturia abusing Gilgamesh died down for the most part, especially because of the good impression she’d been making on the citizens when she visited the city (which she did frequently). 

The plan for an army was well received. Upon Arturia’s request, both men and women were allowed to enlist. Arturia was pleasantly surprised at the amount of female applicants. She began by training them in swordsmanship, and taught them the ideals of chivalry. She was a harsh teacher, and subjugated her comrades to all the hard training Sir Ector had made her do as a child. 

The first month of Arturia’s marriage to Gilgamesh passed by, and Arturia was feeling quite happy regarding her life in Uruk. It was pleasant being able to train an army and help Gilgamesh rule in court. She’d had multiple fights with Gilgamesh throughout that month, but they always made up afterwards. Enkidu and Shamhat were great helps to Gilgamesh and Arturia respectively concerning their marriage. Enkidu offered advice on how to fix Gilgamesh’s inevitable mistakes, and Shamhat offered a place where Arturia could vent about her problems (ninety-nine point nine percent were about Gilgamesh). Arturia didn’t realize it, but her life in Uruk was much more enjoyable than her life as King Arthur. She experienced intimacy with Gilgamesh, friendship with Shamhat and Enkidu, sexual pleasure with Gilgamesh, and comradery with her new soldiers. As happy as she felt, however, her heart still ached for Britain, and she never stopped counting the days until she would leave. 

—-

Enkidu sighed. 

Gilgamesh looked over at his friend. “What’s wrong?” 

“Well, things were pretty interesting when Arturia first came, but now things have become a bit dull.” 

“Let me guess, you are ‘oppressed by idleness’?” 

“You really are from the future…” Enkidu mumbled. 

“Well, I know exactly how to fix this. I’ve been thinking it’s about time anyway. We’ll go on an adventure to slay Humbaba in the Cedar Forest.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Humbaba?! All I said is that things are dull, I never said I wanted to slay Humbaba! Are you going insane?!” 

“We did it last time. Well, you did act a bit like a coward last time as well. In any case, I’m going, so either you can leave me alone to die, or you can come with me and have my back.” 

“Gil, that’s just unfair! You can speak this way because you’ve never seen Humbaba! I’ve been to the Cedar Forest while I walked among the wild beasts, Humbaba is terrible. His roar is like the torrent of the storm, his breath is like fire, his jaws are death itself; he can hear from sixty leagues distant; the watchman of the Forest never sleeps.” Enkidu warned. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve seen Humbaba. We fought and killed him already. We have nothing to worry about. If anything, it’ll be even easier to slay him this time.” 

“How?!” 

“We’ll have Arturia with us as well. I’m sure she’ll be a great help in battle.” 

“Arturia will be going as well?” 

“Well, I haven’t asked her yet, but I have a feeling she won’t be able to say no if we explain how evil Humbaba is.” Gilgamesh said. “Enkidu, the Grail has transported me to a time before I created my legacy. I haven’t fulfilled my destiny of having my name stamped on bricks for all the world to see.” 

“This is all just for legacy?!” 

“No. This is something we genuinely need to do. Humbaba is evil. You’ve seen the bodies floating in the Euphrates just as I have. Humbaba kills those who enter his forest. He is a danger to the people of Mesopotamia, and we’re the only ones strong enough to kill him. And besides that, freeing the Cedar Forest from Humbaba’s wrath will be a great help to Uruk’s prosperity. The Cedar Forest is filled with a precious commodity that Uruk lacks—wood. Imagine the economic growth Uruk would have if we made wood accessible. This is an important journey that we must go on, Enkidu.” 

“Alright, I see where you’re coming from. I’ll go with you, if only to keep you safe from harm. But Gil, I won’t tolerate bringing you home in a casket, do you understand?” 

Gilgamesh laughed. “Don’t worry, I could never leave you and Arturia behind.” His laugh died down and he suddenly became more grim. “I already told you what this journey starts, right? Are you sure you’re okay with those consequences?” 

Enkidu paused, then smiled. “I told you, we shouldn’t go against the workings of fate. If Ishtar truly does propose to you again, I’m not going to make you accept just to keep me alive. Plus, I’m sure Arturia would have some qualms with you accepting as well.” They laughed. 

“Arturia gets jealous surprisingly easily, even when she didn’t like me much. I’m sure she’d lop my head off if I even considered marrying Ishtar. Not like I ever would, Ishtar’s a massive bitch that’s completely unworthy of being my wife. In fact, I’d say that if I did consider Ishtar to be my wife, my head is too far gone and the world would be better off with it being severed from my neck.” 

“Gil, I don’t know if you should go that far. She’s not _that_ bad.” 

“Ishtar brought seven years of famine to Uruk just because she’s a little bitch baby that can’t handle rejection.” 

“Okay, I can’t really argue with that, but you probably shouldn’t insult our patron deity too loudly, okay?” 

“That’s exactly what Siduri told me. It’s really too bad that I enjoy insulting Ishtar too much to listen.” 

“Gil…” 

Gilgamesh stood up from where he sat. “Alright, I’m going to go invite Arturia to slay Humbaba with us. I’ll see you later, Enkidu.” He walked towards his room. When he reached the bedroom, he found Arturia playing the game of twenty squares with Shamhat. “Shamhat, you may leave now.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Dammit! I was winning too! Well, bye Arturia.” Shamhat waved to her friend as she left. 

“Bye Shamhat.” Arturia said. She turned to Gilgamesh, slightly peeved. “Why did you interrupt my game?” 

“Shouldn’t you be glad? Shamhat just said she was winning.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I’d rather lose a match then leave one half-finished. What is it you need? Don’t tell me you interrupted my game just to have sex.” 

“Don’t act like you would’ve been unhappy if I did. Sadly, I didn’t come for sex, I came to ask you an important question.” 

“What is it?” Arturia was starting to feel curious. 

“Enkidu and I are going on a quest to slay Humbaba. Would you like to come with us?” 

“Who is Humbaba? Why do you wish to slay him?” 

“Humbaba is an evil beast that lives in the Cedar Forest. He is a demon that kills those who enter his forest. Sometimes, if you look over the walls of Uruk, you can see the bodies of his victims floating down the river—” 

“That’s awful! I agree, he must be slain. I will come with you and aid you on this journey.” 

‘That was easier than I thought. I didn’t even get to mention the wood.’ Gilgamesh thought. “Great. We’ll leave in a few days after we gather weapons and supplies. By the way, you should come with me to the Temple of Egalmah to visit goddess Ninsun tomorrow.” 

“Why are we visiting the goddess Ninsun?” 

“My mother is wise. I’m sure she’ll offer us good counsel.” 

“The goddess Ninsun is your mother?” 

“Yes. You already know I’m two-thirds god, right?” 

“I know. I’ll come with you to the temple tomorrow. If we’re visiting a goddess, is there any special way I should dress?” 

“Just dress in something nice, I suppose. Whatever you wear normally is fine. I’ll be leaving now, I have to instruct the armorers to create new weapons for us.” 

“Wait. You prematurely ended my game with Shamhat, shouldn’t you compensate me for that?” Arturia began resetting the pieces back on the board. 

Gilgamesh grinned. “I’ll warn you, I got pretty good at this game during my lifetime.” 

“All that means is that I will have a worthy opponent.” 

“Don’t complain when I win.” Gilgamesh sat on the bed next to the board. 

Gilgamesh ended up losing the game because Arturia had a streak of luck with the dice. She kept rolling moving sides on the tetrahedral dice, while Gilgamesh kept rolling blank sides. If it hadn’t been him that gifted the game (including the dice) to Arturia, he would’ve complained that this set was rigged. He only accepted defeat because of the cute smile Arturia had on her face when she won. She may have won, but he was ultimately awarded the prize.

The first thing Gilgamesh did after leaving was go to the temple and pray to Shamash for the protection of his wife and best friend. As much as he’d come to loathe relying on the gods, he had to admit that they could be useful in a pinch. He probably shouldn’t take risks if the people he loved were involved. Next, he went to the forge and requested weapons be created. Namely, he requested a bow and axes. He was also sure to order enough rations of food to be gathered for a few weeks. 

The next day, Gilgamesh and Enkidu gathered the citizens and counsellors of Uruk in the streets of the market-place. Gilgamesh was the one to speak to them. “I, along with my wife and friend, am going on a journey to the Cedar Forest to slay Humbaba. By doing this, I will make wood accessible to the people of Uruk, ensuring prosperous growth upon my return. You will no longer have to see the bodies of victims floating down the river; I will ensure that that demon is put in the underworld where it belongs.” 

The counsellors of Uruk were very concerned. “King Gilgamesh, with youth comes courage, and with courage comes folly. Humbaba is a dangerous creature. None can stand against his weapons, and he is not like men who die easily. The Cedar Forest is ten leagues long in every direction, to willingly explore its depths is madness.” 

Gilgamesh laughed and turned to Enkidu. “Should I tell them that I’ve already fought and killed Humbaba before?” 

“No one in Uruk except me is crazy enough to believe your story about coming from the future through the wish of a holy artifact, so no, you shouldn’t tell them.” Enkidu looked sideways at their friend. 

“That’s ironic; you seem to be the most sane out of all of us.” Gilgamesh joked. “Let’s get Arturia from the palace. It’s time to visit my mother.” 

Gilgamesh and Enkidu walked to the palace. They found Arturia waiting in the bedroom. She wore a white dress that was fitted at the top and hung loosely around her hips. The trim at the bottom of the dress and around the neckline was golden. There was a thin, braided gold rope tied twice around her waist that accentuated the slightness of her torso. The ends hung down her left leg with tassels. She wore gold bracelets around her wrists, which wasn’t typical for her; she usually didn’t wear any jewelry except for the rose necklace she’d received from Gilgamesh, which she wore everyday. She seemed rather anxious, and was fidgeting her hands. Gilgamesh thought that Arturia looked like a pure maiden on her wedding night, and couldn’t help but want to make her come undone and leave her in a debauched state (but Enkidu was right next to him, so he was forced to resist these perverse thoughts…for now, at least). 

“You look nice. I don’t recognize that dress, when did you have it made?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“It’s a dress that I already had. I asked a tailor to modify it. Does it look alright?” Arturia asked. 

“You look beautiful; but besides that, you look even more anxious. There’s no reason to be intimidated by the gods. They may be powerful, but they aren’t any better than you or I, not if I’ve deemed you worthy.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I know.” Gilgamesh misunderstood the reason for Arturia’s anxiety. The reason that she was anxious wasn’t because she was meeting a goddess, but because she was meeting Gilgamesh’s mother. She didn’t understand why, but the thought of meeting Gilgamesh’s mother as his wife filled her with anxiety. She couldn’t help but wonder what his mother would think of her. She was especially worried about the rumors that had spread about her, namely the one about her treating Gilgamesh badly. For whatever reason, she wished to earn the approval of his mother. She would have tried to deny the admission of her anxiety in order to save face, but she’d learned early on that Gilgamesh was able to see through the stoic exterior she tried to exhibit as a king. There was no point in arguing a battle she’d already lost. “I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

Arturia, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu walked to the temple to visit the goddess Ninsun. Arturia was still feeling anxious, but tried to hold down that emotion. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence around her hand. Gilgamesh had wrapped his hand around hers. Arturia considered removing his hand, but it did feel rather comforting, so she allowed it, but only until they reached the temple. 

They entered the Temple of Egalmah, and Arturia was surprised by how much smaller it was compared to the Temple of Eanna. They waited near the entrance because, to Gilgamesh’s surprise, Ninsun wanted to talk to them separately rather than as a group. Ninsun first spoke to Enkidu. When Enkidu finally returned to the entrance where Arturia and Gilgamesh waited, they were wearing an amulet around their neck. 

“Gil, we’re really siblings now! Ninsun declared that I’m her child!” Enkidu said happily. 

“Of course we’re siblings, Enkidu, we always have been.” Gilgamesh smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes, but it’s nice for it to be official.” Enkidu wore a wide smile and a joyful blush. They turned to Arturia. “She wants to talk to you next, Arturia.” 

Arturia steeled herself and let a priestess show her into the room where Ninsun resided. In the room, there was a beautiful woman sitting on a pedestal. She had golden hair and crimson eyes, the same as her son. Ninsun had a kind and nurturing face, it was obvious that she was a mother. 

“You must be Arturia, my son’s wife. I have to say, your beauty surpasses my expectations.” Ninsun said. Her voice was like sweet honey, soothing and smooth at the same time. 

“Thank you.” Arturia bowed her head. 

“There’s no need to be so anxious. Are you nervous meeting the mother of your lover?” 

“Lover?! I-I wouldn’t exactly call him a lover! It’s true that we are husband and wife, but I don’t…this is only a temporary marriage; a contract forged by me and Gilgamesh. Marriage was the consequence of losing our battle. I will only be his wife for another two months, and after that, I will be leaving to pursue the Holy Grail.” 

“I see, so my son has gotten himself involved in such a strange deal. He at least loves you, correct?” 

“That’s what he tells me…” 

“Hm, so his folly is one of passion. That troublesome boy, loving someone who doesn’t love him back. I never imagined my son would be in such a situation. He’s only ever shown a brother’s love for Enkidu, and a king’s love for his people. It’s surprising for him to fall for a woman. And he fell hard enough to forge some strange contract, too. You really must be special to him.” 

“I wouldn’t know what he feels. I at least have to agree that his love is pure folly, and this contract I’m locked in is strange.” 

“Even if you don’t love him, what are your feelings toward my son?” 

“My feelings?” Arturia had been avoiding this question for weeks. Her feelings were a mess. Somewhere along the lines she stopped thinking of Gilgamesh as an enemy. The problem was that she didn’t know what she considered him now, if he was no longer an enemy. “I…don’t want to see him dead. I suppose those are my feelings.” 

“Perhaps he has had some success, considering the first thing you did when you came here was battle him.” Ninsun smiled. 

Arturia blushed. It was true that her feelings had changed a great deal since she’d first come to Uruk. She didn’t know what to say in return. 

“Though, from what I’ve heard, he’s been injured a few more times than usual after your arrival.” 

“Those were—! I didn’t mean to—!” 

“Don’t worry, I already know you’re not an abuser. Whatever happened must have a reason. I’m already quite aware that my son can be more than a little frustrating.” 

“Yes…he is a difficult man to be with. I’ve apologized for any injury I’ve dealt.” 

“I know he’s difficult, but please protect him. Bring my son home safely from your journey. Keep him on the right path, and support him when he needs it. Will you do this for me, Arturia?” 

Arturia nodded. “Yes. I can at least promise that I will escort him back safely and support him in battle.” 

Ninsun smiled down at Arturia. “Thank you. So long as you are my son’s wife, you are my daughter. I’d like to speak with my son now, could you send him in?” 

Arturia nodded. She bowed and left the room. “Gilgamesh,” She walked to Enkidu and Gilgamesh, “your mother would like to speak with you.” 

Gilgamesh broke off from the trio and walked to his mother’s room. “It’s been a while, Ninsun.” Gilgamesh greeted when he entered. 

“Of course it has. You only come to visit when you need me for something. Now, come here and let me pinch your ear for being such a lovestruck idiot.” 

“I can really feel all the love in this room, Mother.” Gilgamesh said sarcastically. 

Ninsun crossed her arms. “How stupid can you be, falling in love with a girl that doesn’t love you back and will be leaving you in two months?” 

“I’m assuming Arturia told you about our contract. It’s true that she might possibly be leaving me in two months, but what she didn’t tell you is that she’s only leaving if she doesn’t fall in love with me. If she does fall in love with me, she’ll stay with me forever in Uruk.” Suddenly, a pillow struck Gilgamesh in the head. 

“That’s for forging such a nonsensical contract. And why did you only give yourself three months? Did you honestly think a girl who tried so hard to kill you in battle would fall in love with you in only three months?” 

“Maybe I got a little cocky, I’ll admit that. It probably would’ve been better if I gave it a longer timeframe. I wasn’t thinking about it much at the time, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision.” Another pillow struck Gilgamesh in the face. 

“Such a silly decision is so like you. Enkidu probably thinks this whole deal is stupid too, don’t they?” 

“Well, yes, but they’ve supported me thus far. I could use a little support _from my parents_.” Gilgamesh caught the next pillow that was aimed at his face. 

Ninsun sighed and her expression softened. “Must you really go on such a long and dangerous journey? Humbaba is a terrible foe, must it really be you that kills him?” 

“Yes, I must. For the protection of Uruk and for my legacy.” 

“Just come home safely, my son. I will pray to Shamash for your protection.” 

“All three of us will come back alive and well, I can promise that. Thank you for praying for me, I’m sure Shamash will heed your prayers more than mine. I’ll be leaving now, I have to check on the preparations for our journey.” 

“Stay safe, my son.” 

Gilgamesh exited the room an regrouped with Arturia and Enkidu. 

“How did it go?” Enkidu asked Gilgamesh. 

“She threw a few pillows at my face and called me an idiot, but other than that, it went well.” Gilgamesh said. 

“You are an idiot…but in what context?” Arturia asked. 

“She called me a lovestruck idiot.” Gilgamesh said. He pushed open the doors of the Temple of Egalmah and began walking out, while Arturia and Enkidu followed close behind. 

“Your love is stupid in every sense of the word.” Arturia said. “Ninsun is absolutely right.” 

“Great. Do you have any things you want to say to me, Enkidu?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Your intelligence is fine with most things, but when it comes to love and marriage you have the common sense of a trout.” Enkidu said. 

“…thanks.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Hey, don’t look so angry. We’re only teasing.” Enkidu said. 

“I was completely serious.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh sighed. “I’ll leave before I get insulted any further. I have to go check on the preparations. Wait for me at the palace, Arturia, and keep that dress on, I want to be the one to take it off.” 

“Damnit, Gilgamesh, Enkidu is _right here!_” Arturia said angrily. 

“I’ve started to get used to this behavior.” Enkidu said wearily. 

“Prepare yourselves, we’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Gilgamesh said before leaving. 

Gilgamesh made sure everything was prepared for their journey. They had enough food for about fifteen days, enough to last them until they reached the Cedar Forest. The axe ‘Might of Heroes’ and the bow of Anshan had been readied by the armorers. They would be ready the next day for their journey. 

When he got back to the palace, he found that Arturia had changed her dress to spite him for embarrassing her in front of Enkidu. Gilgamesh wasn’t pleased, but the night ended alright because he was able to “punish” Arturia for it in bed (he wasn’t rough enough to give her a limp, since they had a long journey the next day and a limp would slow them down). Tomorrow, they would begin their journey to slay Humbaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute if Arturia was anxious to meet Gil’s mom. She’s really starting to like him *wink wink*. Also Ninsun is the worried mother that is totally done with her stupid son lol. 
> 
> Chapter finished! Sorry it’s so short (why is 3,700 words short to me??), next chap will be longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in Uruk came to the front gate that morning to see Gilgamesh, Arturia, and Enkidu off on their journey. The counsellors of Uruk gathered to wish Gilgamesh a good journey. “Do not rely solely on your own strength, King Gilgamesh, rely on your companions as well. Enkidu knows the way to the Forest, allow them to guide you on your journey.” They turned to Enkidu. “Enkidu, please bring our King and Queen home safely from your journey.” They addressed Gilgamesh once again. “May Shamash guide you on your journey and fulfill the passions of your heart! Wash your feet in the river of Humbaba. At night, dig a well and offer cold water as an offering to Shamash. Always have pure water in your water-skin, and do not forget your protector, Lugalbanda.” 

With those goodbyes, the trio left on their journey. After walking twenty leagues they had a meal, and after thirty-five leagues they stopped for the night to rest. This pace was faster than it had been in Gilgamesh’s previous life, where he and Enkidu only walked fifty leagues in a day rather than fifty-five. The reason was because Arturia wouldn’t allow them to rest until they were about to collapse from exhaustion. They passed the time every day by recounting stories about their lives. 

“I was the emperor of Rome for a while.” Arturia said. 

“I thought you were the king of Britain?” Gilgamesh said. 

“I was. Early on in my kingship, Lucius, the former emperor of Rome, demanded tribute from me. Since I wasn’t going to do that, I went to war with him. After I won I became the emperor of Rome. I conquered all the land I traveled upon on my way back.” 

“As expected of my wife. You were quite the conqueror in your lifetime, weren’t you?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I conquered many lands and united Britain.” Arturia said. 

“You know, you could at least give me a little context so I can enjoy the conversation too.” Enkidu crossed their arms. “I have a really great story. It’s about when I went to the underworld to fetch an instrument for Gil.” 

Gilgamesh groaned. “Not this story, Enkidu!” 

“No, I want to hear it.” Arturia said. 

“_No._” Gilgamesh said. 

Enkidu ignored him. “It all started when me and Gil cut down a Huluppu tree for Ishtar. Gil ended up using the wood from that tree to make a new musical instrument. He really loved that instrument, and ended up throwing a giant party for three days and three nights! It was a pretty great party, I’ll admit, and the instrument was pretty cool too. Ereshkigal, Queen of the Underworld, didn’t like all the noise, so she opened up the gate to the underworld. Gil was super wasted, and accidentally dropped his new instrument into the hole Ereshkigal made. You really should have seen the tantrum Gil threw!” 

“It was not a tantrum!” Gilgamesh interrupted Enkidu. 

“You were raging all over the place! You tantrumed like a toddler who’d just had its toy taken away!” Enkidu laughed. 

Arturia couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Gilgamesh acting like a toddler. Gilgamesh liked the sound of Arturia’s laughter, so he let Enkidu finish. 

Enkidu began again. “Anyway, I couldn’t just stand around while my friend was so angry, so I went to the underworld alone to find the instrument. After I found it, I showed my gratitude to Ereshkigal for allowing me to remain alive and left the underworld. And that’s the story of how Gil acted like such a baby that I had to go to the underworld for him.” 

Arturia laughed again. “I can totally imagine him throwing a tantrum over something so silly. Entitled, jealous, stubborn—Gilgamesh really is like a big toddler.” 

“A big, sex-crazed toddler.” Enkidu added. 

“_Argh!_ Both of you stop judging! I liked that instrument, of course I was angry!” Gilgamesh said annoyedly. “And I’m nothing like a toddler!”

“You’re right; toddlers are much more cute and likeable.” Arturia said, and Gilgamesh gave her an angry look. 

Enkidu kept telling Arturia embarrassing stories about Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh wasn’t happy about being the butt of the joke, but he did enjoy Arturia’s laughter, so he reluctantly allowed the stories to go on. 

The trio crossed seven mountains before finally reaching the gate to the Cedar Forest. Gilgamesh and Arturia crossed the gate, but Enkidu kept themself firmly planted outside the gate. 

“Enkidu, come on.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Y’know Gil, I really don’t feel like dying a gruesome death at the hands of Humbaba. I think I’ll just wait here.” Enkidu said. 

“You’re speaking like a coward, Enkidu. I already told you that we won when we fought Humbaba last time.” 

“What if it was just dumb luck! What if we actually die this time!” 

“If we die, then we’ll leave an enduring name behind us.” Gilgamesh walked to where Enkidu stood. “We’ve been tried many times in battle before this and have always come out victorious. Leave your fear behind at this gate and feel courage for the battle to come. Take my hand, we’ll go through the gate together.” 

Enkidu took hold of Gilgamesh’s hand and felt slightly braver. The friends crossed the gate together. “Alright. I’m fine now.” Enkidu let out a shaky breath. 

Arturia found this display of friendship touching. She felt that, throughout her marriage, she’d been seeing many new sides of Gilgamesh. She would have never thought he could be such a comforting and kind friend. 

They walked into the forest. The cedar trees rose up high into the sky. The grass on the ground was a verdant green. There was a footpath from the gate. It was wide and the soil was well traveled on. 

“Humbaba has walked along this path thousands of times…we’re such idiots, why are we doing this?” Enkidu said. 

“It’s because we’re idiots that we can be heroes. We do things that no sane man would do. That’s why we leave a legacy behind us.” Gilgamesh said. 

“How can you be so calm, Gil? You know how terrifying Humbaba is.” Enkidu asked. 

“I told you, I already know the outcome of this fight. I know we’ll win.” Gilgamesh said. He lowered his voice so that only Enkidu could hear. “It’s not like I don’t have my own worries too, though.” He said. 

‘He’s saving face in front of Arturia.’ Enkidu realized. “What are you worried about?” 

“Arturia. She’s a close combat fighter while we can fight long range. I’m worried she’ll get hurt trying to get close to Humbaba. I have faith in her strength, but I can’t help but worry that something might go wrong…” Gilgamesh whispered. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Arturia asked. Enkidu and Gilgamesh went silent. “If we’re going to be comrades, we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” 

“Gil was saying that he wants to fuck you in the forest.” Enkidu lied. 

“Enkidu?!” Gilgamesh turned to his friend in shock. It wasn’t an untrue statement, but even so… 

Arturia was blushing. “Damnit Gilgamesh! Quit saying dirty things about me to other people!” 

“I—…” Gilgamesh wanted to say that he didn’t say anything dirty about her to Enkidu, but he didn’t want to disclose what he had actually been saying, so he gave up and let the lie stand. 

They continued walking down the pathway, further into the heart of the forest. They were able to walk at a more leisurely pace now that they were within the confines of the forest. When the day began to close, the trio walked to the river to wash their feet and fill their water skins. 

“Man, you know what I would kill for? Some fresh meat. I’m so tired of salted mutton, hard cheese, and bread.” Enkidu said while washing their feet in the river. 

“We could catch some fish.” Arturia said. 

“We don’t have any of the tools necessary to catch fish.” Enkidu said. 

“I could do it.” Arturia stood up. Gilgamesh watched her with curiosity. 

“How?” Enkidu asked. 

Arturia walked out onto the river, careful not to disturb the water underneath her feet. The river carried her with its current, moving her downstream like a travelator. 

“What the fuck?!” Enkidu exclaimed, in shock of seeing their friend walking on water. Gilgamesh laughed at his friend's surprise. 

Arturia bent over and watched the clear water beneath her. She waited until there was a relatively large fish under her. When she found a large carp, she shot her hand into the water and pulled it out by the tail. 

Enkidu was staring with wide eyes while Gilgamesh was nearly doubling over in laughter at his friend’s face. 

Arturia walked back onto land. “I caught one.” She said. 

“Why is no one explaining this to me?!” Enkidu yelled. “Why can you walk on water?!” 

“I have the favor of the Lady of the Lake. No water can impede me unless I allow it to.” 

“Who’s the Lady of the Lake?!” 

“She’s a lady and she lives in a lake. That’s all the context we need, Enkidu, it’s all right there in the name.” Gilgamesh said. 

Enkidu rubbed the back of their neck. “I guess so.” 

Arturia was getting annoyed at the live fish wiggling around in her hand. She decided to give it a quick death instead of letting it suffocate. She swung it by the tail and slammed its head against a tree, effectively ending its life. 

“Gods, she is so hot…” Gilgamesh mumbled. If he wasn’t thinking about having sex with her in the forest earlier, he sure was now. He laughed and slapped Enkidu on the back. “Quit looking so confused, Enkidu. We have fresh fish to eat tonight!” 

“I know, and I’m happy, but…does anyone here know how to cook a fish?” Enkidu asked. 

The entire group went silent. 

“I think you put a stick through it and put it over a fire, right?” Arturia said. 

“You take the guts out first too.” Gilgamesh added. 

“I guess we’ll have to learn as we go.” Enkidu said. “First we’ll need to make a fire. We didn’t pack any flint, did we?” Enkidu asked his friend. 

“I didn’t think we’d be making any fires.” Gilgamesh shrugged. “I guess we’ll have to find some quartz.” 

First they found a good place to spend the night, letting Arturia put the carp down on a flat surface. Then, they split up in search of rocks that would provide enough friction to create a spark. It took thirty minutes of searching, but they finally found some. They found a quartz and a rock high in pyrite. 

They gathered dry grass for tinder and cedar bark for kindling. After they had gathered all the necessary materials, Gilgamesh sat down next to the tinder to try and catch a spark while Enkidu and Arturia tried to figure out how to gut a fish. 

“I think you slice it’s belly open like this.” Arturia made a clean slit into the fish’s belly. She opened up the fish with her hands. 

“Ew, it’s so gross!” Enkidu said. 

“We’re cutting open a dead animal, what were you expecting?” Arturia looked up at them. 

“I don’t know. Gods, it smells too.” 

“I thought you’ve been to battle before? Why is this bothering you?” 

“In battle you stab people and then it’s over. You don’t extract their internal organs.” 

That was a fair enough statement. “I’ll do it if you’re too squeamish.” Arturia reached inside and began removing the organs. 

“Why can you do this so easily? Are you even a girl?” Enkidu asked. 

“My gender has nothing to do with this.” Arturia says. 

Gilgamesh interjected into their conversation. “The only thing girly about Arturia is her—“ 

“You don’t want to finish that sentence, Gilgamesh.” Arturia warned. 

Gilgamesh was silent for a moment. “—vagina.” He mumbled. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head by fish guts. “Ew! Don’t throw it at me!” 

“I warned you that you didn’t want to say it. This is a pretty large carp, I have more ammunition ready if you say anything else stupid.” Arturia said, scraping out the rest of the blood and guts from the fish with her knife. “I think it’s clean. Now we need to put it on a stick.” She said to Enkidu. 

Arturia and Enkidu searched around for a stick that could hold the carp. They took a cedar branch and cut off all the branchlets. Then, they impaled the fish in through the mouth and out through the tail. “The fish is ready.” Enkidu said. “How’s the fire going, Gil?” 

“I can’t get a spark.” Gilgamesh angrily hit the rocks together over the tinder. 

“Are you sure you’re doing it right?” Enkidu asked. 

“This is how I’ve seen people do it.” Gilgamesh once again beat the rocks together. 

“Maybe we didn’t find the right type of rocks?” Arturia wondered aloud. 

Gilgamesh kept hitting the rocks together until he gave up and threw them on the ground. “_Gah!_ This is impossible!” 

“Here, let me try it.” Enkidu picked up the rocks and started hitting them together over the tinder. 

“You can try, but it’s not going to work.” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. 

In about two minutes, a small piece of dry grass caught a spark and began to burn. “Hey, I got one!” Enkidu started blowing on it to fan it into a larger ember. 

Gilgamesh, like a normal man, was embarrassed about looking incompetent in front of the woman he loved. “It was just luck that you caught a spark.” 

“I’m sure it only worked because you warmed the rocks up for me, Gil.” Enkidu said. They kept blowing on the spark until it started smoldering into a small flame. Then they spread it with a knife to catch other pieces of tinder. 

“We’ll need a fire soon, it’s going to get dark.” Arturia said, looking up at the sky. 

“I’ll keep building the flame. You two should start digging the well.” Enkidu said. 

Arturia and Gilgamesh dug the well while Enkidu added kindling into the flame until it was a roaring fire. The sun had already begun to set by the time they had finished. 

“Alright, now that we have fire, we can start cooking.” Enkidu said, clapping their hands. They rested the stick with the carp on two large stones with the flame in between. It was positioned so that the flame just barely licked at the skin of the carp. 

The trio waited around the fire, watching the carp cook in a comfortable silence. Gilgamesh’s eyes trailed to Arturia. He thought she looked beautiful with the flames illuminating her face. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned over to her, grabbed her chin, and touched his lips to hers. Arturia’s face turned beet red. She pushed him away and crawled a few feet back. “W-what are you doing?!” 

“I was just kissing you.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Why?!” 

“Because I wanted to…? I’m your husband, why are you so shocked that I’d kiss you?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“W-well, Enkidu is right there!” Arturia said. Enkidu waved their hand, showing that they were indeed still there and was watching them. 

“It’s not like I was making out with you in front of them. I just wanted to kiss you. Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?” 

It was true. The kiss Gilgamesh had given Arturia was chaste, especially compared to the kissing they usually did while alone. It was also fairly normal for a husband to kiss his wife, he didn’t do anything abnormal or immoral. “I mean…I guess it’s fine…” 

“Then come here and let me kiss you.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia was still blushing. It’s not like she didn’t want to kiss him, she definitely liked kissing him, it was just embarrassing. She crawled over to him and sat up next to him. Gilgamesh angled her face upward and leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, Enkidu spoke, effectively ruining the mood. “The fish is only cooking on one side.” They said. 

Gilgamesh separated to give Enkidu an angry look. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Arturia almost felt a little relief that the kiss got interrupted. 

“I feel left out. You could at least make an effort to not make me feel like a third-wheel. Anyway, I’m serious; the fish is only cooking on one side. I think it’s done on the bottom, but the top is still partially raw.” 

“If it’s only cooking on one side, turn it over.” Gilgamesh said, still annoyed. 

“I guess that’ll work.” Enkidu said, turning the stick so that the raw part of the fish faced the flame. 

“I’m still getting my kiss.” Gilgamesh quickly grabbed Arturia’s face and pressed his lips onto hers, completely stunning Arturia. He kissed her for about three seconds before pulling away. “How much longer will it take for the fish to cook? I’m hungry.” 

Arturia was still left sitting in shock. She hadn’t been expecting the kiss at that moment, and receiving it so suddenly completely stunned her. What’s worse is that the kiss lit a small spark in her. She and Gilgamesh hadn’t had sex in about a week. She was starting to feel pent up, and she imagined that Gilgamesh felt the same way. 

“About five minutes.” Enkidu said. “I’m getting hungry too. What about you, Arturia?” Arturia was still dazed, staring blankly at Gilgamesh’s shoulder. “Arturia.” Enkidu repeated. 

Arturia finally snapped to attention. “Ah, what? What…did you say?” She turned to look at Enkidu. 

“I asked if you’re also hungry.” 

“Oh…yes, I am. The fish smells good.” 

“Arturia is always hungry. I’m sure she feels starved only having enough food for one person daily instead of five.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Hey! I don’t eat that much!” Arturia said. 

“You eat more than me and Enkidu combined.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I have to agree, you’re a pretty big eater.” Enkidu said. 

Arturia crossed her arms in displeasure at their words. She didn’t enjoy being made fun of. 

“Hey, we’re just teasing you. Don’t look so angry.” Gilgamesh said. He kissed her again on the top of her head. Arturia blushed and turned away from him. 

After a few more minutes, they decided the fish was done. They took it off the fire and removed the stick impaling it. They placed the carp on a flat rock. Gilgamesh had some knives (daggers) in his Gate of Babylon, so they were able to cut the fish as needed. First, they peeled off the skin of the fish, revealing the white meat underneath. Then, they began to cut off pieces of the meat and eat it. 

“It actually turned out pretty good!” Enkidu said happily. 

“It’s mediocre.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Of course it’s mediocre, we don’t have any seasonings or vegetables.” Arturia told Gilgamesh. “Just be glad we have fresh meat.” 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult. It’s much better than salted mutton.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Guys, no fighting at the dinner rock.” Enkidu said. 

“We’re not fighting. I’m pretty sure this is how we always communicate.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Can’t you two just act like a normal loving couple?” Enkidu asked. 

“I don’t love him.” Arturia stated, eating another piece of meat from the fish. 

“You’ve been here for a month. You don’t love me even a little bit?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia’s cheeks flushed red. “No. I still think you’re insufferable.” 

“You’re blushing! You totally do love me a little bit! Come here, let me give you a kiss~” Gilgamesh said and leaned closer to her to attempt to kiss her. 

Arturia pushed away his face, still a bit red. “No! Get away! I’m holding a knife and I’m not afraid to use it!” Gilgamesh ended up kissing her on the cheek and pulling away, eating his fish as if nothing happened. “I’m glad I only have to deal with you for another fifty-four days.” Arturia huffed. 

“You’ve been counting?!” Gilgamesh asked, his pride feeling a sting. 

“Of course I’ve been counting, idiot! I don’t trust you to keep track without fudging the numbers to get me to stay here longer!” 

“Okay, well, you’re not wrong, but still, don’t you like living here?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia really started blushing when he asked that. “I mean…just because I’ve been counting the days doesn’t mean I dislike being here. I like Uruk and its people, and I enjoy training my army. I like Shamhat and Enkidu, and at least _certain_ parts of you (Enkidu nearly spat out their fish laughing when they heard this). I enjoy being here, but I still have to put my country first, meaning that I have to save it as soon as possible.” Even if the human part of her liked being in Uruk, she was still a king before she was a human. 

“Fine.” Gilgamesh said, ending the conversation. 

“Hey Arturia, I’ve been wondering, how’s your army going?” Enkidu asked. 

“It’s going great. My soldiers are almost ready to start using real swords.” For the time being, the soldiers were using wooden bats instead of swords, for safety purposes. “By the way, Gilgamesh, I’ll need swords for all my soldiers.” 

“Don’t forget to budget your shit, Arturia. I’m not going to make my citizens hate me by raising taxes too much.” Gilgamesh said. He learned his lesson about high taxation after meeting Enkidu. 

“They need swords, each of them. A sword is a personal object and an extension of the user. They each need a good, high quality sword.” Arturia said. 

“Your budget can’t afford high quality swords to be made for each soldier.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Then let’s take some out of your—“ 

“_No._ Not my treasury. My treasury is off limits.” 

Arturia started to get angry. “You said that I was more precious to you than your treasures!” 

“Yes, you are, that’s why I’ll let _you_ use any object in my treasury, _not_ your mongrel soldiers.” 

“Don’t call my comrades mongrels!” 

“What the fuck did I say about fighting at the dinner rock!” Enkidu yelled, surprising both Gilgamesh and Arturia into silence. “Great, now you two finally remember that I’m here. I swear, every conversation you two have either escalates into a fight or some weird scene of sexual tension, or sometimes both at the same time. You know what? I bet if I wasn’t here, this would be about the time you two would start making out, which would then lead to incredibly rough sex. That’s exactly how weird your relationship is. You two start fighting and fucking without looking at the obvious solution staring you in the face: government funded training swords, and personally funded high quality swords. That would give everyone a good sword to practice with, without breaking your budget.” 

Arturia and Gilgamesh stayed silent for a few seconds. It was very awkward having the abnormalities of their relationship spelled out so bluntly. “That seems like a viable option.” Gilgamesh said, clearing his throat. 

“That would work.” Arturia mumbled. 

“Great, now eat your fish and stop arguing.” Enkidu said, taking another bite of fish. 

There was a long and awkward silence. 

“I’m glad this journey hadn’t been interrupted by rain. It doesn’t rain much in Sumer, huh?” Arturia asked. 

“Not frequently. Is it different in Britain?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Very. It rains at least once a week in Britain.” Arturia said. 

“We don’t receive much rainfall. We get our water mostly from the Euphrates.” Enkidu said. 

“I see. It’s also a lot hotter here in Sumer than it is in Britain. It was hard to get used to when I first came here.” 

They somehow managed to make the awkward conversation about the climate last until the fish was finished. 

“That was a good meal. Fresh food tastes great after nothing but salted and hard food.” Enkidu said. “We should do this again tomorrow.” 

“I agree, but mainly so that we can preserve the rations we still have left for the journey home. So long as we can sustain ourselves using only the forest, we should continue to do so.” Gilgamesh said. 

“That’s a good idea. We should rest now, it’s already dark.” Arturia said. 

“I’ll put out the fire, you two can start getting comfortable for the night.” Enkidu said. 

Enkidu poured dirt on the campfire to smother it. Arturia and Gilgamesh started lying down on the ground. Gilgamesh attempted to cuddle with Arturia, like he did almost every night, but Arturia pushed him away. Enkidu and Gilgamesh ended up sleeping next to each other while Arturia slept a few feet away. 

That night, Gilgamesh awoke from a dream. In his dream he seized hold of a wild bull. The bull beat the dirt and dust on the ground until the sky went dark. He fell back on his knee, then someone refreshed him with pure water. The dream was so ominous that he woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and rubbed his temple. He wasn’t exactly surprised by the dream, since it was the exact same dream he had dreamt in his previous life. 

Enkidu woke as well, since they were sleeping next to Gilgamesh. “Is something wrong, Gil?” They whispered. 

“Just a dream. It’s nothing.” Gilgamesh replied. 

“A clairvoyance dream? Don’t you want to talk about it?” Enkidu asked. 

“No, I already know what you’ll say.”

Gilgamesh had dreams the next three nights. Two of them were the same dreams he’d seen in his previous life, but on the fourth day, he dreamt a new dream. When he woke up this time, he had tears in his eyes. He sat up and wiped the tears away. ‘Was that really a clairvoyance dream?’ He wondered. It certainly wasn’t a favorable dream, he knew that. He shook Enkidu by the arm to wake them up. 

Enkidu began to rouse. “Gil?”

“I had a weird dream. I need to talk to you about it.” Gilgamesh whispered, so as to not wake Arturia. 

“Alright. Let’s go somewhere else so that Arturia doesn’t wake up.” 

They walked through the trees, their steps illuminated by the moonlight in the clear sky. They stopped when they decided that they were out of hearing range from Arturia. 

“What was your dream about?” Enkidu inquired. 

“It was about Arturia. It was a weird dream. She was lying on the bed, crying and clutching her stomach. She seemed like she was in pain.” Gilgamesh said. 

Enkidu thought for a moment. “You’re sure this was a clairvoyance dream and not a nightmare?” They asked. 

“It was vivid and vague just like the other clairvoyance dreams I’ve had.” 

“Hm, were you able to see her face?” 

“No, just her back, but I could tell she was crying by the sounds she made and her shaking shoulders.” 

“And she was clutching her stomach like she was in pain?” Enkidu asked. Gilgamesh nodded. “It might mean she’s going to get sick or hurt.” 

Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “That’s exactly what I was worried about.” He said. “There aren’t many ways to interpret a dream like that.” 

“Maybe it’s preventable. There might be something we could do to keep her from getting hurt or sick.” 

“Right. I should have all food tested before it reaches her. I’ll make sure that the chefs know to cook the meat extra well. There’s not much we can do if she catches an ailment from a citizen or one of her soldiers…goddamnit, how am I supposed to prevent this? There’s no way she’ll let me quarantine her, especially if I don’t give her a reason.” 

“Don’t worry about it too much, we’ll figure something out. Even if she does get sick for a while, it should be okay as long as she doesn’t die, right?” 

“There’s something else that’s bothering me about this dream.” 

“What?” 

“Would Arturia really very over an injury or ailment? It doesn’t seem like her to cry over something so small. She’s a king, kings don’t cry so easily.” 

“She may be a king, but she’s also a young girl. Who knows, maybe she’d allow herself to cry if she was alone. After you two fought at the dinner table about her being an ‘over-glorified courtesan,’ she went to her old room to cry. She ran off before we saw her cry, but she allowed herself to cry once she was alone.” 

“…Maybe.” Something about the dream was still bugging Gilgamesh. 

“Let’s go back to sleep before Arturia wakes up and starts wondering if you’re having an affair with me.” Enkidu joked. 

“She’d kill me if I ever had an affair; whether it be a man, woman, or whatever the hell you are.” 

They walked back to their campsite and went to sleep. Gilgamesh promised himself that he’d try his best to prevent Arturia from feeling whatever pain she felt in his dream. 

They woke up and began gathering their belongings to keep traveling. 

“I’m going to go fill our water skins.” Arturia grabbed the water skins from the ground and began heading into the forest. 

“I’ll come with you.” Gilgamesh said and started to follow her. 

“I’m only filling our water skins. There’s no need for you to come with me.” 

“I was just thinking that I should come with you tooooo…protect you! Yeah, to protect you.” Gilgamesh gave Arturia an innocent smile. Enkidu rolled their eyes. They could already tell what their friend was planning. Arturia didn’t seem to get the message, however. 

“I can protect myself just fine.” Arturia said. 

“Well, you can never be too careful.” Gilgamesh said. 

“You’ll just bother me. I’m fine on my own.” 

‘Gods, she’s so clueless. Can’t she tell that I’m trying to get us alone?’ “I won’t bother you at all. I’ll just walk silently by your side.” 

Arturia considered for a moment. “Fine. I’ll let you come. Just don’t bother me.” Gilgamesh smiled. 

Gilgamesh and Arturia walked through the dense forest together. Gilgamesh kept his promise of walking with her silently, but he did try to hold her hand a few times, which Arturia found bothersome. Within seconds of having reached the river, Arturia was shoved against a tree and forcefully pulled into a kiss. 

Arturia first felt surprise and confusion, then she felt lust sweep over her and leaving her wanting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, finally realizing why Gilgamesh had wanted to come with her. She opened her mouth to allow Gilgamesh to explore it with his tongue. They’d kissed a thousand times by now, but Arturia never could get used to the intimate sensation. She pressed her tongue against his, and relished in the warm wetness. 

Gilgamesh began by lifting up the skirt of her dress, and seeking her inner thighs with his hand. He started by stroking circles on her clitoris with his fingers. He kept doing this until Arturia was panting and moaning softly into his mouth. He inserted a finger inside of her, and felt her shiver around him. He slowly slid it in and out, teasing her until she grew desperate. 

“Wait…wait.” Arturia said panting. “How are we going to do this? I’m not going to lie on the ground.” 

Gilgamesh momentarily paused his ministrations. “We could do it against a tree.” 

“The bark is to rough. It’ll scratch up my back.” 

“Well, do you have any suggestions?”

Arturia’s thoughts drifted to Shamhat. “Well…if you laid down…I could be on top.” She spoke almost shyly. 

Gilgamesh was surprised, since Arturia had never asked to be on top. He wasn’t displeased, it sounded fun to him. He wondered what it would be like to watch Arturia orgasm from a new angle. “Alright.” He pulled out his fingers and sat down on the ground. “Go ahead and get on.” He patted his lap. 

Arturia’s cheeks were slightly flushed. She straddled his lap. She remembered Shamhat’s words about being on top. ‘You shouldn’t just immediately mount the horse and ride, first you should grind your hips against him, slow and teasing, until he gets hard.’ Arturia found the thought of being the proactive one in the relationship embarrassing. She was used to just drowning in whatever pleasure Gilgamesh offered. But, she decided that she shouldn’t be nervous about such things. She was a king. She steeled herself. Then, she grabbed his face started kissing him, and ground her hips against his erection. She kept desperately grinding her hips, seeking out friction against her clitoris. 

Gilgamesh moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Arturia’s waist, pulling her closer to him. He wasn’t expecting Arturia to start teasing. He thought she would just ride him. He found this to be a pleasant surprise. “Who taught you how to tease like this?” He asked Arturia. 

“Shamhat told me this is what I should do.” Arturia said kissing him again. 

Gilgamesh broke away from the tantalizing kiss after a few seconds. “I suppose that girl is useful for some things after all.” 

Arturia’s pent up lust was starting to overwhelm her. She wanted him inside her _now_. She pushed Gilgamesh down so that he was lying flat on his back. She pulled up his tunic until his erect cock was free. She pulled up her dress and began trying to align herself with him. 

“You certainly are eager today.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Don’t act like you’re not. You were the one who pushed me against a tree and started kissing me.” It had been an entire week since they’d had sex. They were both feeling desperate for each other. They would have had sex much sooner if Enkidu wasn’t with them, but since they were, Arturia and Gilgamesh had had to suppress their lust for each other. But now, finally, they were alone. Arturia slowly started sinking onto Gilgamesh’s cock. She panted once he was finally inside of her. Shamhat’s words once again floated through her mind. ‘Then, when you finally put him inside, you slide off and on, and bounce around on his dick.’ Arturia lifted her hips, and slid back down. It felt good, so she did it again, but faster this time. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. All these sensations kept spurring her on. She kept riding him faster and faster. Her moans flooded the forest. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t function correctly without release. 

Gilgamesh couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. She was fucking herself with his cock, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t realize it would be so arousing to watch her chase her own pleasure. He could watch her for hours and never get tired. He was seeing the kaleidoscope of faces she made during sex, but from a completely different angle. It was enthralling. He grabbed her hips and helped push her down. He tried to meet her movements with his own thrusts. They soon had a good rhythm going, their hips meeting each other. 

The sight of Arturia’s frenzied lust and the erratic movement of her hips was making Gilgamesh near his end quickly. “Arturia, you need to get off, I have to cum.” 

“Not yet—_ah_—I’m almost there!” Arturia’s movements became rabid as she neared release. She recalled the last part of Shamhat’s advice. ‘And once in a while, don’t forget to lean down and give him a kiss~’ Arturia leaned down and pressed her lips onto Gilgamesh’s. 

“Arturi—_mmph!_” Gilgamesh managed to say before Arturia’s mouth covered his. The pressure soon became too much for him. He bucked his hips up and came inside of her. Arturia screamed as she met her own release, her walls clenching hard around Gilgamesh’s cock. 

After coming down from her high, Arturia laid limply on Gilgamesh’s chest. She caught her breath; Shamhat was right, riding really was more exercise. 

“Fuck…” Gilgamesh said while holding his palm to his face. 

“What?” Arturia said while getting off of him. 

“I came inside.” 

“It’s fine, I just need to wash off.” 

“That’s not exactly what I’m worried about.” Gilgamesh sighed. 

“You go back to Enkidu. Tell them I wanted to bathe or something.” Arturia took off her dress and hung it on a branch so that it wouldn’t get wet when she washed her thighs off. “And don’t tell them what we just did.” 

“I won’t.” 

“_Promise_ me that you won’t tell Enkidu.” 

“I promise. My lips are sealed.” 

“Okay.” Arturia said, slightly reluctant. 

Gilgamesh washed off whatever semen was still left on his cock and walked back through the forest to their campsite. “Arturia will be back with the water soon.” Gilgamesh told Enkidu.

“Okay.” Enkidu said, not inquiring further for various reasons. 

Gilgamesh really did try to keep his promise to Arturia, he really did, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to brag to his best friend about having hot sex with his hot wife in the forest. He lasted about thirty seconds before breaking his promise. “Oh my gods, Enkidu, you won’t believe what we just did!” 

—-

Arturia walked through the dense forest, moving branches out of her way, until she reached their campsite. 

“Hi, Arturia. Did you bring the water?” Enkidu asked rather awkwardly. 

Arturia took one look at Gilgamesh and Enkidu, and knew immediately that Gilgamesh’s promise had been broken. “Enkidu already knows, don’t they?” She asked Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh puffed out his cheeks, not even feigning innocence. “Goddamnit Gilgamesh! You promised me that you wouldn’t tell them!” Arturia yelled. 

“I tried! I really did! I just couldn’t help it! The sex was too amazing, I couldn’t help but brag!” Gilgamesh defended. 

“He lasted about thirty seconds.” Enkidu admitted. 

“I think we should call that thirty seconds of success.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia was seething with rage. Gilgamesh broke a promise to her, she felt incredibly betrayed. She opened the water skins and poured water all over Gilgamesh. “I was a fool for thinking I could trust you!” Arturia yelled at him. She turned around and dashed off into the forest, wanting to be alone in her anger. 

“Arturia!” Gilgamesh nearly went after her, but Enkidu stopped him. 

“Arturia’s angry right now, she won’t listen to anything you say. You should wait until her anger simmers before confronting her.” Enkidu said. 

“Damnit, I hate when this happens.” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. He could feel the water trickling down his body. 

“If you hate it, stop making it happen.”

“I don’t get why she has to get so angry. I only told you, it’s not like I told everybody in Uruk that we had sex in the woods.” 

“It’s not about that, it’s about betrayal. Arturia genuinely trusted you to do something and you failed. Now she feels betrayed. Think about it, Arturia doesn’t trust people easily. For her to even try to trust you means that she had faith in you. Now she feels foolish for even attempting to trust you. Trusting a person means getting closer to them. She tried to get closer to you and failed, and now she feels hurt.” 

“So, what you’re saying is that I hurt her pretty badly.” 

“Yep. And now she’ll probably never trust you again unless you figure out a way to remedy this situation.” 

“How can I fix it?” 

“You could apologize.” 

“That’s out of the question. Is there anything else I can do?” 

“I’m out of ideas. You can promise her that you won’t do it again, but she probably won’t believe you.” 

“Damnit Enkidu, I need a solution!” 

“You have to figure it out. I’m not a relationship expert, I’m just the deliverer of common sense.” 

Gilgamesh groaned. He sat down and started trying to figure out ways to fix his situation. 

——

Arturia was a few miles away from the campsite. She was swinging her sword against an innocent tree trunk in an attempt to vent her anger. “Why does he—always—have to be—such an—_idiot!_” Arturia yelled in between swings. The tree fell, hitting the ground with a loud _thud._

Even though Humbaba was twelve leagues distant, he heard a noise. It was a noise he couldn’t mistake for any other. It was the sound of someone trying to fell one of his trees, the cedars he was appointed by Enlil to protect. He turned in the direction of the noises and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. When Humbaba got close, he went silent. He examined the human with the audacity to chop down his tree. It was a young woman holding an invisible tool. He leapt out from his hiding place and roared in her face. 

Arturia spun around. Her heart stopped. She could see the monster’s razor sharp teeth inside of its gaping maw. Her body was frozen in place. Her legs weren’t listening to her, they weren’t running like she wanted them to. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The monster had the paws of a lion, it’s skin was covered in thorny scales, his feet were the talons of a vulture, his tail and phallus ended with the heads of a snake. The only armor he wore were metal gauntlets on his arms. When he roared, it was like the entire world trembled in fear. 

Suddenly, Humbaba raised his arm and slammed it into Arturia’s side, sending her flying to the left. She crashed onto the ground. She finally regained strength in her limbs, she stood and summoned her armor, grasping her sword in her hand. Arturia swallowed all her fear and charged. She swung her sword at Humbaba, but her attack was deflected by the armor on his arms. Humbaba swung his arm at her once again, but Arturia dodged by jumping up and out of the way. 

——

Gilgamesh and Enkidu stilled when they heard Humbaba’s roar. ‘That was from the direction Arturia went…’ Gilgamesh thought. His eyes widened as panic suddenly overtook him. “Arturia!” He yelled and charged into the forest. 

“Gil, wait!” Enkidu yelled. ‘He forgot the weapons!’ Enkidu thought. ‘He has whatever is in his gate of Babylon, so he should be okay. Damnit, that fool!’ Enkidu grabbed the bow of Anshan and swung the quiver over their back, then ran into the forest after their friend. 

‘Damnit, how far away did Arturia go?’ Gilgamesh thought as he ran. He was already two miles away from the camp, but Arturia was still nowhere in sight. His legs were getting tired from the continuous sprint, but still he pushed on. There was no way Arturia would survive if she fought Humbaba alone. He heard another roar, this one only a few hundred meters ahead. When he finally reached the source of the noise, what he found was Humbaba pinning Arturia to the ground, with one lion’s paw raised to claw her to death. 

Gilgamesh immediately opened his Gate of Babylon behind Humbaba and shot ten noble phantasms directly at his back. Humbaba sensed the danger and turned to deflect the swords and spears with his gauntlets. Though he deflected most, two still managed to impale him, albeit in non-fatal areas. 

Gilgamesh ran to Arturia and helped her up. They retreated a safe distance away. Gilgamesh could see scratches and bruises on the small amount of flesh that wasn’t covered by her armor. He assumed there was more bruising under her armor. “Are you hurt?” 

“It’s nothing bad, I can still fight. Thank you for saving me.” Arturia said. She’d been fully prepared to die in that moment. It was sheer luck that Gilgamesh managed to arrive in time to stop Humbaba. 

Behind them, Humbaba was preparing to charge and impale them with his horns. But before he could start running, Humbaba felt an arrow pierce his side. The arrow had pierced as deep as the swords. Just as he pulled the arrow from his flesh, another arrow pierced his arm. He roared and turned in the direction of the assailant. 

Enkidu flung arrows at Humbaba, hoping to distract him long enough for Gil to rescue Arturia and make sure she was okay. ‘The things I do for my idiot friends!’ They were intentionally drawing the intention of a monster they had been terrified of. Humbaba turned and charged at Enkidu with the attention of impaling them with his horns. Enkidu jumped high into the branches of the cedar tree behind him just before Humbaba reached him. Humbaba’s long horns pierced the trunk of the tree. ‘Dear gods, that could’ve been me…!’ Enkidu thought. They attempted to swallow their fear. 

“Be careful when you fight Humbaba.” Gilgamesh warned Arturia. “He may be big, but he’s agile and fast despite his size. Don’t underestimate him. Me and Enkidu will support you long-range and attack him on our own. Don’t do anything risky. I’m going to go help Enkidu.” 

Arturia nodded. Just before Gilgamesh ran off to help his friend, Arturia grabbed his arm. “Gilgamesh, when Humbaba first roared at me, I couldn’t move. I was completely frozen in terror. Isn’t that…unbefitting of a king?” 

Gilgamesh looked as if deliberating something. “Ah, fuck it. The truth is that when I first heard Humbaba roar, I fainted. Don’t beat yourself up too much about it.” Then he ran off to help his friend. 

Arturia took a deep breath and charged at Humbaba. She swung her sword, but Humbaba kept blocking her attacks with his gauntlets. “Damnit, what is that armor?! I can’t pierce it!” Arturia yelled to her comrades. 

“It’s one of Humbaba’s seven splendors. Nothing can break through them. He’s only wearing one of them now, but if he escapes and puts on the rest, he’ll be unbeatable. We have to kill him here.” Gilgamesh yelled back. He would do an all out assault in every direction, but he’d risk hitting Arturia if he did that. For now, he had to shoot weapons while still avoiding friendly fire. 

Humbaba tackled the tree that Enkidu stood upon. The cedar trunk cracked and fell backwards. “Holy—!” Enkidu jumped from that tree and just barely managed to grab hold of the branch of another tree. They looked down at Humbaba. ‘He clearly sees me as the easiest target.’ Enkidu sighed. ‘It’s the ultímate waste of energy, but I guess I better make like Gil and shoot some blades at him.’ He summoned his Chains of Heaven and shot them at Humbaba. The spearheads pierced Humbaba’s flesh and made him retreat. 

“Enkidu, can you bind him with those chains?” Arturia yelled to Enkidu. 

“His divinity is too low. I can bind him, but he’d break through within a matter of seconds.” Enkidu answered. 

Just then, Humbaba grabbed the trunk of a tree and lifted it out of the ground, roots and all. He swung the large tree at Arturia as if it was a sword. Arturia blocked with her sword, half of the tree trunk being sliced. Humbaba backed away, spun for momentum, and threw the tree at her. Arturia jumped out of the way of the huge tree. She charged at him, and swung with all her might, but the attack was once again deflected. 

Arturia jumped back. ‘Those damn gauntlets. He still manages to block my attacks while simultaneously deflecting Gilgamesh and Enkidu’s blades. How agile is this creature? I’m useless like this. I need to wait for an opening.’ 

Humbaba then charged at a person he had not attacked yet. He swung his claws at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh tried to jump back, but the sharp claws still managed to cut into his skin. He immediately fired swords at Humbaba to repel him, but they were blocked. Humbaba readied himself for another attack, but Arturia jumped in front of Gilgamesh and swung her sword. Humbaba had to switch to defensive and block the attack. She pushed him back a few feet with a frontal assault. 

“Gilgamesh, get up in a tree. You’re a long-range fighter, being on the ground only puts you in danger.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh nodded his head and jumped into the nearest cedar tree. The claw marks on his chest were bleeding quite a bit, but they weren’t deep. 

“Gil, are you okay?!” Enkidu shouted. 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing fatal.” Gilgamesh yelled back. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your armor?!” 

Gilgamesh just then remembered that he had armor. “Uh…I forgot.” 

“You forgot?!” 

“I was busy fighting! Don’t chastise me!” Gilgamesh summoned his armor. 

“Gilgamesh…” Humbaba began in a deep rumbling voice. “King Gilgamesh of Uruk, you dare invade my forest and defile my trees?!” Humbaba’s yell was like thunder. It was the first time Humbaba had spoken that day, Arturia was surprised that the beast even had the ability to speak. 

“Yeah. You’re evil and we need wood. So I’m going to kill you and take your wood. This forest is part of my territory as king of this world, if anything, you’re the invader. Your defiance will be punished with death, mongrel!” Gilgamesh shot more weapons from his arsenal. 

Arturia watched Humbaba block Gilgamesh’s noble phantasms. ‘His back is open, now is my chance!’ She charged. ‘If I can cut his Achilles, he won’t be able to dodge anymore.’ She thought Humbaba hadn’t noticed her when she charged since he didn’t turn to block, but she realized her fatal error when Humbaba lifted his foot. Humbaba kicked Arturia with all his strength. Arturia felt something break inside of her as Humbaba’s foot collided with her body. She was sent flying backwards until she crashed into the trunk of a cedar tree. She heard a sickening crack, and it wasn’t just from the tree snapping in half behind her. 

“Arturia!” Gilgamesh jumped off his tree branch and ran to where Arturia laid crippled. 

“Gil, wait!” Enkidu yelled. 

Arturia wasn’t moving, and Gilgamesh was starting to fear she might have a head injury. “Arturia, are you okay?!” She was still breathing, which was a good sign. 

“Gilgamesh…” Even uttering his name caused Arturia horrible pain in her chest and back. She bit back a groan of pain. 

“What? What is it?” Gilgamesh was at least glad she could still speak. 

“You…you fool! Don’t turn your back against the enemy in battle! You’re lucky Enkidu has been keeping Humbaba at bay!” Yelling at Gilgamesh caused Arturia terrible pain, but she felt the need to chastise his idiocy. 

Gilgamesh turned to see Enkidu frantically binding and stabbing Humbaba. “Okay, I see your point.” 

Arturia’s voice softened. “Don’t worry about me. Just keep fighting. You said it yourself, we must stop him here. I’ll be okay.” 

Gilgamesh nodded. He turned to Humbaba and yelled. “You will pay for hurting my wife, you mongrel!” He ran back into the fight.

Arturia wasn’t able to move properly. She could feel that her legs were not injured besides some bruises, but moving them led to incredible pain. It was a sharp, stabbing, crippling pain in her chest. She sat back against the broken tree trunk to recover. She wished she was able to heal like a heroic spirit. There were mages in this era that knew healing magic, so she knew she’d be fine once they got back to Uruk. She watched her comrades fight. Gilgamesh was starting to go all out on Humbaba, he was using everything besides Merodach and Ea. ‘That arrogant fool. He still won’t bring out his greatest treasures, even when angered.’ There was another obvious reason as well, however. ‘There’s no way I’d be able to escape the blast while crippled like this. Using Ea would mean sacrificing me. I doubt he’d give up one of his treasures so easily.’ She looked down at her lap. ‘I’ve become a burden.’ She thought grimly. She was preventing Gilgamesh from using his strongest weapons. Any blast would kill Arturia…unless the blast were coming from her. Arturia suddenly had an idea. ‘My body is broken, but I’ve barely touched my magical energy. If I could just get up…’ Arturia attempted to stand, but was met with intense pain. ‘I will not allow this pain to keep me down, I will not allow it to make me useless!’ She began to stand. Her legs were bruised and sore, and her chest was killing her, but she stood. She lifted her golden sword into the air. Particles of glowing light began to scintillate from the environment around her. Gilgamesh and Enkidu recognized the glowing light as well. ‘All I need is for Humbaba to be still for a few seconds.’ She let her armor disappear for the extra power boost. “Enkidu, bind him!” She yelled to her comrade. 

Enkidu nodded. He employed his Chains of Heaven and bound Humbaba. Enkidu and Gilgamesh then retreated far away from the blast range. 

“EX—CALIBUR!” Arturia screamed and swung down her sword. Golden light burst from her sword. Humbaba was chained and could not escape the blast. He was engulfed in the golden light. In his last moments, he wondered how something so beautiful could be so destructive. 

And then—the fight was over. 

Gilgamesh looked upon the remains of Humbaba with satisfaction. “Fuck yeah, that’s my wife!” He exclaimed with pride. But when his eyes trailed to Arturia, all his happiness was replaced with worry and panic. Arturia was crippled on her hands and knees, clutching her chest. “Arturia!” Gilgamesh ran to Arturia. “Arturia, are you okay?” 

“I…I…” That was all Arturia managed to say before passing out from pain and exhaustion. 

Gilgamesh once again felt panic. “Shit!” He felt her neck for a pulse. He sighed in relief. Arturia’s heart was still beating. 

“Is she okay?” Enkidu asked, walking up to them. 

“She’s alive.” Gilgamesh said. He didn’t know if he’d classify Arturia as being ‘okay’ in this state. He suddenly had a thought, would he grieve if she died? The answer was obvious—of course he would; but he wondered if he would weep for her like he wept for Enkidu. He’s only known her for a few weeks more than a month, and he’s been married to her for even less time; but, now, he couldn’t imagine a day without her. He thought of her constantly, and always missed her company when they were apart. There was no way to know what his reaction would be, but he knew one thing: his reaction would not be a pretty one. He decided that there was no use in this useless speculation. “Let’s take her back to camp.” Gilgamesh gently picked her up in his arms, careful not to put too much strain on her chest, where she had seemed to be in pain. 

Gilgamesh and Enkidu walked back to their campsite. The sun was high in the sky. It was morning when he made Arturia angry, and now it must be noon. Gilgamesh wondered how long they had been fighting Humbaba. They finally reached their camp. Gilgamesh gently laid Arturia down. He sat down next to her. “It really is just like my lioness to get up and fight, even when crippled in pain and injury.” 

“Your lioness?” Enkidu snorted. “Is that your new pet name for her?” 

“Don’t laugh. She really does resemble a lion—prideful and elegant.” 

“Hm, I suppose it’s fitting. The lioness does all the hunting and fighting while the male lion lazily lies around ruling the pride.” 

“Hey, I’m not lazy. I work for my kingdom.” 

“I know. I’m just saying, Arturia has longer work hours than you and does much more than sit on a throne all day. Oh, come on. Don’t give me that look. I’m just kidding.” 

Gilgamesh turned back to Arturia. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “Enkidu, do you think this was the pain I dreamt of? I thought she was clutching her stomach, but could it have been her chest instead?” 

“It’s possible. But instead of crying, we saw her get up and fight while in terrible pain.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t respond. He just sat and played with Arturia’s long strands of golden hair. To his surprise, she began to rouse. She opened her eyes, immediately flinching and using her arm to shield her eyes from the sun. “Arturia.” Gilgamesh said her name with surprise and a hint of gladness. 

“Gilgamesh?” Arturia felt like she’d just awoken from a long dream. “Did we win?” 

“We won, and it was all thanks to you. You did wonderful, my love.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia suddenly turned red. He’d never called her that before. It spread warmth to her chest. This warm feeling was a reminder that she was alive. She felt happiness inside of her. She’d protected her comrades. “I’m glad we’re all safe.” She said with a warm smile. She attempted to sit up, but winced at the sharp pain she felt in her chest. 

“Just lie down for now. You need to rest your body.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia nodded. Her smile returned. “I’m happy I could keep my promise to your mother, Gilgamesh.” 

“Promise? You made a promise to my mother?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Yes. I told her I would bring you back safely. I promised her that I would keep you on the right path and support you when you needed it. I’m glad I successfully supported you in battle. Though we haven’t made it back to Uruk yet, I think that, now that Humbaba is dead, I’ll have no problem escorting you back to Uruk on the right path.” 

Enkidu couldn’t help but laugh, because that was not at all what Ninsun meant when she asked Arturia to support Gilgamesh and keep him on the right path. 

“Is something funny, Enkidu?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“No, nothing, nothing at all. I just thought it was endearing how clueless you two are. That aside, I’m glad you two are on friendly terms now.” 

The spouses looked at each other. They’d both completely forgotten that they’d had a fight. Or, more like a one-sided argument. Gilgamesh reflected once again on his mistake. He took a deep breath. He could say it, they were just words after all. There was no reason he shouldn’t be able to say a few simple words. Plus his stupid mistake nearly got Arturia killed. “I’m sorry I told Enkidu that we had sex!” He said, much louder than he’d intended. He immediately heaved like he’d just done a great and terrible labor. 

There was silence for a moment. Then, Arturia snapped up in shock. “Did you just apologize?! Ah—fuck…!” She cried out in pain from her ribs. 

“Arturia, I said lie down!” Gilgamesh said with a worried tone. 

Arturia didn’t obey immediately. “You just apologized…you said that you’re sorry…!” She almost sounded dazed. 

Gilgamesh flushed slightly red. “Look, I didn’t think that making you angry would get you potentially killed! I don’t know what you did to draw Humbaba to you, but it must have been because you were angry, right? So, considering the consequences that could have happened, I thought I should apolo—mmph!” Gilgamesh was cut off by Arturia pressing her lips onto his. 

Arturia felt the familiar warmth that only Gilgamesh had given her before. Once when he tried to rectify his mistake from a big fight and explained that his love was real, and again when he gave her her precious necklace, a thoughtful reminder of her country. She didn’t understand why Gilgamesh could make her feel this way, but all she knew was that she loved the comfortable warmth that blossomed in her chest—the feeling of lying in a bed of flowers on a warm, sunny day. 

“Guys, I’m still here. Gil, I’m proud of you, and Arturia, I’m happy for you, but could you two please not have sex in front of me?” Enkidu said. 

Gilgamesh separated from his kiss with Arturia. “I can’t have sex with her! She’s injured!” 

“Gil apologizing _and_ having common sense? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!” 

“Shut up. Do you really have such low expectations for me?” 

“Yes.” 

Gilgamesh puffed air out of his cheeks. “Thanks.” He turned to Arturia. “As much as I love kissing you, you need to lie down and rest.” He told her. 

It was then that Arturia had a realization. “You’re hurt.” She traced the claw marks on his abdomen. 

“Yes, and so are you, but way worse. My wound isn’t deep and has nearly stopped bleeding. You should be worrying about yourself right now. So lie down, you stubborn woman!” Gilgamesh said. 

“Even if it’s shallow, it might still get infected. You need to bandage it.” Arturia stood on her knees and started ripping her skirt. Her chest hurt but it was bearable. 

“Arturia, what did I say about lying down?!” Gilgamesh had half a mind to just push her down, but that would probably only injure her further. 

Arturia’s skirt now only reached the middle of her thighs. She handed the ripped fabric to Gilgamesh. “Please use this to make bandages.” 

“If I bandage my wound, will you lie down and rest?” Gilgamesh asked.

“Yes.” Arturia answered. 

“Fine.” Gilgamesh sighed and took the fabric, although he was grateful on the inside that Arturia would rip her dress for him. 

Enkidu helped Gilgamesh bind his wound with the fabric Arturia had given them. Luckily, they had enough fabric to be able to change out the bandages later. “Is anyone else really thirsty?” Enkidu asked. 

“I’m thirsty.” Arturia said. She’d been fighting Humbaba for quite a while, and she had been moving much more than her comrades, so she was pretty thirsty. 

“We don’t have any water in our waterskins.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Yeah, because you started wearing all of our water.” Enkidu accused. 

“I wasn’t the one who poured our water on me.” Gilgamesh defended. 

“Sorry…” said Arturia. 

“It’s fine, you had every right to pour water on Gil. Gil, since it’s your fault we’re out of water, you should go get us more.” Enkidu said. 

“I want to stay here and protect Arturia.” Gilgamesh protested. 

“I can protect her just fine. We’re equal in strength, remember?” 

“But it’s my duty as a husband to protect my wife!” 

“It’s also your husbandly duty to make sure your wife doesn’t die from dehydration.” Enkidu got up and handed Gilgamesh the waterskins. “Arturia can’t go and I’m refusing to go, so naturally there’s only one other person that can fetch the water.” 

Gilgamesh grumbled and took the waterskins. He stood up, still slightly reluctant to leave Arturia. “Protect Arturia, okay? Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid that’ll get her injured.” 

“Hey!” Arturia objected. 

Gilgamesh was about to leave, but was still reluctant. He walked back to Arturia and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll be right back, my love.” Gilgamesh said, embarrassing Arturia with his gentleness. Then, he walked toward the river. 

Once at the river, Gilgamesh started getting a bad feeling, and hoped he was just imagining it. He began filling the waterskins. 

“You’ve grown more and more handsome, Gilgamesh.” Said a sweet voice behind him. 

‘God-fucking-damnit!’ Gilgamesh thought. “Hello Ishtar. It’s been a while.” He said and turned around. 

Ishtar stood before him in all her glory. She was a beautiful woman that looked to be in her twenties. Her body was curvaceous, with wide hips and large, well-shaped breasts, a very fertile appearance. Her hair was like spun gold that cascaded down her back in waves. She wore a smile on her perfect lips, and her crimson eyes gleamed. Objectively, she was much prettier than Arturia, but it mattered little to Gilgamesh. He loved Arturia for the fiery spark in her eyes and the strength of her spirit. “I came to an important decision while I watched you slay Humbaba.” She said. 

“And what would that be?” 

“I decided that I’d like you to become my consort. Become my husband, Gilgamesh, and let me be your bride; allow me to bear your children, which I am sure will be the most beautiful in the land. Kings and princes from every land will bow at your feet. I will give you a chariot of lapis lazuli and gold, and the mighty demons of the storm will serve as your draft-mules. Your sheep will birth twins and your goats triplets. Your oxen would be unrivaled, and your horses will be famous for their swiftness.” 

“I’m a bit surprised that you’d have the gall to propose to a married man.” Part of Gilgamesh had been hoping that his marital status would prevent Ishtar from proposing. He was hoping that Ishtar would have a shred of decency, though he knew it was unlikely. He should have known that Ishtar was enough of a bitch to steal a husband. 

Ishtar narrowed her eyes and scoffed. “You mean your three month farce of a marriage? I’m asking you for a real marriage, not some temporary fling.” 

“So you know about my contract with Arturia?” 

“I have my ways. I also know how frequently you fight. She’s even physically hurt you. Rumors go around quite easily. You may say that the words of the masses are unreliable, but I’ve seen her impudence with my own eyes. I watched her pour water from your water skins over your head, just because you told your friend that you had sex. I’m honestly shocked that you, a divine being, more god than human, and all king, didn’t kill her then and there.” 

“I wouldn’t kill the woman I love, not for any reason. Most of our fights have been my fault. She never would have poured water over me if I hadn’t hurt her feelings by breaking a promise.” 

“No matter what, I would have never done such a thing! I would never insult you like she does, and I would never criticize your actions! I would never start fights! You would never have to work for our marriage, and you would never have to bring yourself so low as to apologize!” 

“I like a girl that’s willing to oppose me. Arturia isn’t afraid of me in the slightest, and I love that about her. She insults me, glares at me, yells at me, fights with me—and I like it. Our fights aren’t pleasant, but I’m glad she’s willing to tell me when she doesn’t like something I did. It’s just like when Enkidu fought me in the streets to stop me from taking a woman’s virginity on her wedding night.” 

“I could oppose you just as much!” 

“Well there’s no point if it isn’t genuine. This isn’t a matter I can be swayed on, Ishtar. I’m in love with Arturia.” Gilgamesh said this fact proudly. 

Ishtar gritted her teeth. “Fine. If you won’t relinquish your marriage to the little impudent queen, I’ll just wait until your three month contract is over. I’ll be there to comfort you when you’re left alone without a wife. I’ll let you take solace in my arms while you weep about your unrequited love. Soon enough, your love will fade and you’ll come to love me instead.” 

Gilgamesh kicked his foot in the dirt and sucked in air through his teeth. He was going to enjoy this part of his rejection, and couldn’t suppress the smile that curled on his lips. “There’s a bit of a problem with that: I’d rather die than marry you.” A brazier that’s smolders the cold, a back door that lets in wind and storm, a castle that crushes the garrison, pitch that blackens the bearer, a waterskin that chafes the carrier, a stone that falls from the parapet, a battering ram turned back from the enemy, and a sandal that trips the wearer—he called Ishtar everything he had in his previous life and threw in a few more insults for fun. He went on to describe all of Ishtar’s previous flings with men whom she’d “loved,” and how horribly each of them ended for her lovers, such as the shepherd she turned into a wolf and the lover whom she’d made a blind mole. “Naturally, I’m sure my marriage to you would end in a similar fashion. You can’t fault me for erring on the side of caution. Plus, you’re a bitch, case in point. I wouldn’t even take you as a concubine. The only woman I’ve ever deemed worthy of marriage to me is Arturia, and she is the only woman I will ever allow to wed me.” 

Ishtar was furious at Gilgamesh’s words. “You will pay for this, Gilgamesh!” She said this and disappeared into the air. 

“Well, fuck you too.” Gilgamesh mumbled to no one in particular. He picked up the waterskins and began walking back to his camp with Arturia and Enkidu. He let out a dramatic sigh once he reached the camp. “She did it again.” He said. 

Enkidu understood immediately what their friend was referring to. “Really? Even though you’re married?” 

“Yep.” 

“Who did what again?” Arturia asked, immensely confused. 

“Ishtar proposed to me.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia felt blood rush to her cheeks in anger. She jolted up. “She did what?! _Agh…_!” She clutched her chest in pain. 

“Arturia, quit doing that!” Gilgamesh rushed to her side. “Lie down.” 

Arturia looked at him in anger. “Well?” 

“Well what?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“What did you say to her?!” Arturia yelled. 

“I told her no, of course. I told her that I’m madly in love with the most amazing woman on the planet and that I’m unavailable.” Gilgamesh pinched Arturia’s cheek. “So there’s nothing for you to worry about. You’re the only one for me.” 

Arturia blushed, then laid back down. “Okay…” She mumbled. 

“Knowing you, you said more than just your marital status, Gil.” Enkidu said. 

“I merely informed her of how much of a bitch she is, and why I wouldn’t even take her as a concubine.” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “If everything goes as it did in my previous life, Ishtar will summon the Bull of Heaven. Even though we’ll defeat it, seven years of drought will plague Uruk. And then…” Gilgamesh trailed off. 

“What?” Arturia asked after her husband’s long pause. 

Gilgamesh looked at Enkidu for a moment. “It’s nothing.” He didn’t want to say it, saying it out loud to anyone other than Enkidu would make it more real. His eyes settled on Arturia’s curious face, and his heart eased. He stroked her soft, golden hair. “Let’s rest today. We’ve had a hard battle.” 

That night, Gilgamesh slept next to Arturia, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Arturia allowed this, because she knew how worried Gilgamesh was about her now that she was injured. 

The next day, they decided that it was time to begin their journey back to Uruk. They moved their camp to the river bed, since they would be going home by raft instead of walking. Enkidu and Gilgamesh set to work chopping cedar wood to make a raft. 

“Please let me help with something. I feel useless…” Arturia asked. 

Gilgamesh paused the swinging of his axe. “You are going to sit there and do absolutely nothing. You’re injured, Arturia, and you heal like a human. Therefore, you’re going to do nothing but rest until we get you back to Uruk, where we can have you healed.” He said this while panting at his hard labor. 

“There actually is something she can do.” Enkidu said. They chopped the bark off of one side of a log and dragged the log to Arturia. “Do you know how to make rope with tree fiber?” Enkidu asked.

“No.” Arturia said. 

“Okay, I’ll teach you. First, you chop off the bark. I already did it for this side of the log so you wouldn’t have to worry about moving too much. You want to use this white layer that’s under the bark. Then, you take a knife and dig it under the wood slightly, and after that you can peel the fiber off in strips.” Enkidu demonstrated as they spoke. “After you have multiple strips of fiber, you braid them together to make rope.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” Arturia said, accepting the knife from Enkidu. She began making rope for the raft. 

It took two days to finish the raft. After they finished, they began sailing back to Uruk. 

—-

“Let me down, I can walk on my own. There’s nothing wrong with my legs and I’ve had days to rest.” Arturia said. Her arms were wrapped around Gilgamesh’s neck. 

“No. You’re injured, so I’m going to carry you until we get to Uruk.” Gilgamesh said stubbornly. He adjusted Arturia’s weight on his back with a grunt. 

“You look like you’re about to fall down.” Arturia said. 

“I don’t care. I’m carrying you back to Uruk.” They had arrived by raft to the banks of the Euphrates close to Uruk, but there was still some distance from the river to the city. Gilgamesh had decided that instead of making Arturia walk, he’d carry her. 

“I could carry her for a while if you’re getting tired, Gil.” Enkidu said. They were holding small logs of wood in their arms. Humbaba had been reduced to charcoal by Excalibur’s blast, meaning that there was no head to parade around the city as a sign of victory. Instead, they brought logs of cedar wood from the forest to show everyone that they’d won. 

“No. This is something I have to do as a husband.” Gilgamesh huffed. 

“That’s just your pride talking. You can take a break once in a while.” Arturia said. 

“Shut up, damn woman! This is something I have to do!” 

Arturia went silent for a few seconds. “You’re an ass.” 

“That’s right. I’m your pack-mule until we get to Uruk, now stop complaining.” 

Arturia sighed. She settled her head into the crook of Gilgamesh’s neck. It was actually quite comfortable being carried by Gilgamesh. She let out a breath and smiled. 

“What are you smiling about, Arturia?” Enkidu asked. 

“I’m glad we went on this journey.” Arturia said. 

“Are you serious? You're not the slightest bit regretful that you got injured?” Enkidu asked. 

“Not at all. These are wounds sustained in battle; I wear them proudly.” Arturia said. “I have no regrets at all about coming with you.” 

“You? No regrets? That’s shocking. _Ow!”_ Gilgamesh was hit in the head by an annoyed Arturia. 

“Don’t fight, guys. We’re all tired but we’re almost home. We’ll be able to sleep in nice, soft beds again and eat delicious food.” Enkidu soothed. 

“You’re forgetting something.” Gilgamesh said. 

“What?” 

“The awesome celebration that we’re going to have when we get back! We’ll drink the night away and eat our fill together with the whole city.” 

Enkidu smiled. “Hopefully this party will be as amazing as the one you threw after you made that musical instrument.” 

“Quit bringing that up!” Gilgamesh said. Arturia giggled at his reaction. 

They finally reached the gates of Uruk. The guards were thrilled to see that their liege had come home. The citizens of Uruk cheered when they saw Gilgamesh return. Enkidu held up the wood to parade their victory. All three of them smiled as they walked through the city. 

When they reached the palace, the first thing they did was order a mage-doctor to come posthaste. They would rest that day so Arturia could be healed. But the next day, they’d throw a party like none other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER DRINK RIVER WATER. I only had them fill their waterskins from the river to a) get Arty and Gil alone to fuck and b) get gil alone to talk to Ishtar. 
> 
> Also OMG WHY IS THIS SO LONG? 12,500 words T-T. I’m sorry this took so long to write, these chapters are just ridiculously long. 
> 
> My favorite part is Enkidu’s rant about Arty and Gil’s relationship at the dinner rock. It was funny. There was a surprising amount of comedy in this chapter lol. I guess my brain can’t help but make jokes. 
> 
> We’re actually not that many chapters away from the ending. We’re still a lot of words away tho. These chapters are just super long. I dropped some hints about the climax in this chapter, let me know if you have any predictions ;)
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Comments are my lifeblood, so be sure to comment if you want fast updates (as fast as I can manage at least lol)! I love and appreciate you all!


	9. Chapter 9

“Arturia, are you ready yet?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia smoothed out her dress. She put on her rose scented oils that she now wore frequently. “Yes, I’m ready.” 

Gilgamesh looked at his wife up and down, assessing her appearance. “I told you not to wear something too nice. It’ll probably get messed up by the end of tonight.” 

“I won’t mess up my dress.” 

“Sure sober Arturia says that, but drunk Arturia is going to have different ideas by the end of the night.” 

“I don’t plan on getting drunk at this party.” 

“It’s a celebration. If you’re not getting drunk, then you’re not celebrating right.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia sighed. “Let’s just go.” 

They walked to the Great Hall, where rows of food were lined up on the giant tables. It wasn’t a feast like Arturia and Gilgamesh’s wedding celebration. Most people were standing and mingling with a cup of wine or ale in their hand. 

Enkidu was chatting with Shamhat. “Gil, you’re finally here!” Enkidu said. “You’re late.” 

“Arturia took a while to get ready. You know how women are.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Hey! You barely finished before me!” Arturia elbowed him in the arm for the sexist comment. Gilgamesh just laughed. 

“By the way, Arturia, your soldiers are outside. They’ve been wanting to chat with you about Humbaba.” Enkidu said. 

“Alright. I’ll go talk to them.” Arturia said. She was about to leave, but Gilgamesh grabbed her arm. 

“Before talking to anyone, you need to drink this.” Gilgamesh gave her a cup of wine. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re anxious and uptight. They probably want to celebrate with you, which means you have to loosen up.” 

Arturia thought about it for a moment. She never used to celebrate with her soldiers or her people. She thought that she was meant to always be presented as a respectable king. She’d believed that drinking and having fun with her people would lower her status too much. She thought about what Rider told her about never having led her people. She only saved her people, but never taught them what a king should be. She never inspired love or admiration in her people, leaving them without trust, and making betrayal an easy decision. Half of her army disliked her enough to betray her and overthrow her country. Had she inspired loyalty and love in them, perhaps they wouldn’t have betrayed her so easily. And then there was Lancelot, who was driven to madness because of her rule and ideals. She stared down into the contents of her cup. “Do you mean, I should lead my people by celebrating with them, and therefore inspire admiration in them?” 

“What?” Gilgamesh looked confused for a moment, then a look of realization passed over his face. “Are you thinking about Rider? I told you, just ignore that mongrel.” 

“But what if he was right? It’s true that half of my country betrayed me because I never inspired love and loyalty in them. Perhaps I should rectify that mistake in this life.” Arturia said. “You celebrate with your people. Isn’t that to inspire love?” 

“No. I celebrate because I like it. I enjoy getting drunk and eating food and making horrible mistakes that I’ll undoubtedly regret in the morning. It’s nothing but hedonistic pleasure. There’s no rhyme or reason to it, I just like it.” Gilgamesh sighed. “We’re here to have a good time and celebrate our victory over Humbaba, not to concoct elaborate plans to earn loyalty from our citizens. Here, I’ll teach you how to have fun at a party. Step one, drink the wine in your cup.” Arturia put the cup to her lips and began to drink. “Don’t just stop there, drink all of it.” 

Arturia kept drinking until the cup was empty. “Now what?” 

“Step two, refill your cup.” Gilgamesh took a pitcher of wine and poured wine into her cup. “Step three, keep drinking. Step four, have fun. Step five, repeat steps one, two, three, and four until you wake up the next morning in the middle of the street four miles away completely naked with no memory whatsoever of the previous night, with a terrible hangover.” 

“I don’t know if I like those consequences. And, why is your example so specific?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll supervise you and make sure that doesn’t happen. Also, I used that example because it happened to me once, except that I woke up naked next to a woman that must have been _way_ prettier the night before. Don’t give me that look, at least I had fun.” 

Arturia sighed. The alcohol was starting to take effect, and she was already feeling less anxious. That, and a bit dizzy. “Alright, I’m going now.” Arturia turned to the door and began walking. Gilgamesh followed close behind her. “Why are you following me?”

“I just realized that I shouldn’t trust a drunk Arturia around men.” Gilgamesh walked by her side. 

“I can defend myself against rape just fine.” 

“I know. I’m not worried about rape.”

Arturia gave him an annoyed sideways glance. “I’m your wife until the contract is over. I wouldn’t cheat on you.” 

“I’m just saying that a person can do things while they’re drunk that they normally wouldn’t do. I’m just coming along to supervise you.” 

Arturia sighed. “Fine.” 

They walked outside. Gilgamesh attempted to grab her hand, saying it would calm her anxiety, but Arturia refused as usual. When Arturia’s soldiers saw her walk out onto the courtyard, they started cheering to announce her presence. They started swarming her with questions. 

“What was it like to fight Humbaba?”

“Were you scared?” 

“How did you get hurt?” 

“How did you fight him?” 

“Fight him?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Arturia didn’t just fight Humbaba, she killed him.” He put his arm over Arturia’s shoulders and pulled her closer. 

The soldiers gasped. “Is that true?!”

Arturia started to feel awkward. “It was a team effort. I could never have won without Gilgamesh and Enkidu. I nearly died when I fought Humbaba on my own.” 

“You fought Humbaba on your own?!” 

“Well…just for a little while. And like I said, I nearly died while doing it. Humbaba attacked me when I cut down one of his cedars.” 

“Why did you cut down one of his cedars?!” 

“Uh…w-well…” Arturia didn’t want to say that it was because she was imagining that the tree was her annoying husband while she mercilessly slashed it down. 

“Arturia cut it down because she wasn’t afraid of Humbaba.” Gilgamesh rescued Arturia. 

Her soldiers gaped in awe. “How did you kill him?” One of them asked. 

“I used my Excalibur on him.” Arturia answered. 

“Not only that, but she used her Excalibur _after_ she got injured. Even with most of her ribs broken, she still got up and fought. Let that be a lesson for all of you.” Gilgamesh added. 

The soldiers cheered. One of them crouched down in front of her with his back facing her. Arturia turned to Gilgamesh. “What is he doing?” 

“He wants you to get on his back to carry you on his shoulders.” Gilgamesh explained. “Don’t just stand there, get on!” He pushed her in the direction of her comrade. 

Arturia climbed on the soldier’s back. The soldier stood up, carrying her on his shoulders. Gilgamesh started clapping, and soon, every soldier was clapping and cheering. Arturia felt nervous, but her comrades’ enthusiasm and excitement were contagious. Soon enough, a smile appeared on her face. 

Servants brought food out to the soldiers. Arturia ate happily with her comrades. She and Gilgamesh took turns telling stories of their travels to the cedar forest. Gilgamesh was sure to exaggerate every one of Arturia’s accomplishments, bragging about how amazing his wife is. 

Gilgamesh was sure to keep a sharp eye on her soldiers and take note of anyone that might be in love with Arturia. He noted that most of the men (and a few women) looked like they wanted to fuck her, and at least six wanted to marry her. He decided it was a good idea to come with her. He was just starting to get jealous when Arturia decided to lead him to a private area to make out. They were behind a house, with Arturia leaning on the cool brick and Gilgamesh pinning his arms possessively around her. His lips were firmly on hers, and their tongues danced and tangled together in their mouths. Gilgamesh could taste the three cups of wine Arturia had drank on her tongue. Her movements were clumsy and lustful. 

Arturia pulled away, a slight trail of saliva hanging down from their tongues. “Could you get on the ground like we did in the forest?” 

Gilgamesh let out a disappointed sigh. “As amazing as that sounds, you’re ribs are still injured. I don’t want you moving around too much.” 

“They already performed healing magic on me! I’m perfectly fine!” 

“The doctor said you’d be fully healed in three days. You still have two days left. I’m not happy about this either. We can have sex after you’re fully healed.” 

“It’ll be fine as long as you’re gentle. My chest doesn’t even hurt anymore.” 

“No, Arturia. You’re drunk and horny right now, but I’m sure you’d regret sex in the morning.”

“I’m not that drunk.” 

“You’ve had three cups of wine. The last time you had three cups of wine, you had sex with me.” 

“That…! You tricked me! That’s not a valid example!” 

“Look, I get that you’re turned on right now, if I get you to orgasm, will you stop asking for sex?” 

Arturia was too drunk to comprehend the paradox of orgasming without sex. “Yes?” 

“Fine, I’ll use my fingers. Just tell me if you start to hurt.” Gilgamesh pressed Arturia to the wall and slipped his hand under her dress. He pressed his lips to hers, because he knew how weak she was to the intimacy of kisses. He could feel how slick she was in between her legs. He rubbed circles on her clitoris and felt her moan into his mouth. He used his free hand to rub Arturia’s left nipple until it hardened. Arturia’s grip on his shoulder tightened when he slipped his finger inside of her. He began to move his fingers in and out slowly. She shivered around him, sighing against his mouth. Soon, she began to feel an itch of impatience. 

“Go faster.” She said snaking her arms further around his neck. “Quit trying to be gentle. I’m not made out of glass.” 

“You’re injured.” 

“I’ll be fully healed in two days.” 

“Then wait two days.” 

Arturia groaned. She planted a kiss on Gilgamesh’s lips. She rested her chin against the crook of his neck. “It’s sweet that you’re trying to be gentle with me, it’s really like you’re my husband; but, I don’t want you to be gentle, I want you to fuck me. At least satisfy me with your fingers. Please…”

Arturia’s breath was warm against Gilgamesh’s ear. He knew she was only saying these things because she was drunk, but dear god it turned him on. It was, first of all, amazing to be told that he was acting like a good husband, and second of all, it was super hot that she was pleading for him desperately. He really was having trouble maintaining his self control. He pressed her harder against the wall and moved his fingers faster. He moved his hand from her breast, and began using it to stimulate her clitoris. He could feel the heat of her moans on his neck. Moving her hair aside, he began to nibble and suck on her neck. Her hickeys had long since faded since they were traveling for so long. He figured he might as well leave new ones. “Do you know how many of your ‘comrades’ want you in their bed?” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “But you’re mine. You’re the love of my life, my greatest treasure. You’re mine, do you understand?” 

“Yes…_hah_…I understand.” Arturia ground her hips against his thumb, seeking out more of that sweet friction. 

“Say it, Arturia. I want to hear you say it.” He moved his fingers faster and Arturia clenched her thighs. 

“_Ah!_ I’m yours, Gilgamesh—_ngh!_ I am…_Ah!_ There, please! It feels so good…” Arturia panted and moaned. 

Gilgamesh knew Arturia never would have said such a thing if she wasn’t drunk and nearing orgasm, but it was enough to satisfy him for now. Something in him wanted her to love him so badly that there was a part of him that didn’t care if her words were empty. It was ridiculous how much she affected him. She could never learn how much she controlled him, and how badly she could hurt him. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder. ‘Damn it…Ninsun was right, I’m a lovestruck idiot.’ “I love you…” He whispered as he curled his fingers inside of Arturia, making her scream. 

Enkidu was walking around searching for their friends. They were surprised to hear from Arturia’s soldiers that she and Gilgamesh left the party. One soldier told them the direction he thought the royal couple went in. They walked the streets in search of those idiots. Suddenly, they heard a yell. It seemed to be coming from behind one of the houses. They peaked their head around the corner to investigate, and immediately retreated. ‘Those fucking idiots…they’re doing it in public? really?’ They figured Arturia was too drunk to care, and Gilgamesh wouldn’t have even cared whilst sober. ‘Why didn’t I expect this from them? Great, now I have to be their lookout.’ Arturia would raise hell when she got sober if someone saw her having sex. Enkidu sighed. At least Gilgamesh was only using his fingers. ‘He’s probably worried about hurting her.’ They were honestly proud of how much Gilgamesh had grown, even though they practically had to be the couple’s babysitter. ‘I better not disturb them.’ Enkidu decided. 

“_Ah!_ Please, right there! It feels so good—_ngh!_ Keep going, I’m almost there…” Arturia yelled. Gilgamesh noted that Arturia was much more talkative during sex while drunk. He didn’t mind though, it was pretty hot. The heat boiled inside of Arturia until it finally spilled over. She came around Gilgamesh’s fingers, clenching her muscles tightly. She leaned her weight on Gilgamesh’s shoulders while she caught her breath. 

“Damn you…” Gilgamesh murmured. He pulled away from her. “You got me hard. Goddamnit.” He crossed his arms. “You go back to the party. I’ll take care of this alone.” 

“Ah…well…” Arturia thought briefly to Shamhat and her speech of mutual relationships. “I-I’ll take care of it…” She dropped down to her knees and began to lift up Gilgamesh’s tunic. 

Gilgamesh watched her with a mixture of shock and confusion. “Wait, are you actually going to…?!” 

“Quit acting so shocked! I…can do these things too…” Arturia knew in theory how to do this…sort of. She knew that you sucked and supposedly it would make a man cum. “Hold this.” Arturia handed the hem of Gilgamesh’s tunic to him. She was able to see his erect cock clearly, and it made her nervous. Now that she thought about it, she’d never seen it so up close before. 

‘Dear gods, I never thought she’d do this…’ Gilgamesh thought. He was already feeling excited just waiting for her to start. 

Arturia swallowed her nervousness. She’d fought Humbaba, she could handle sucking a dick. She took the head of Gilgamesh’s cock into her mouth. Gilgamesh made a sharp intake of breath. She didn’t know what to do next, so she tried sucking. 

“You have to use your tongue more.” Gilgamesh said. Arturia obeyed and tried licking at the head. Gilgamesh groaned. “Yeah, like that…_fuck!”_ Arturia licked up and down the shaft. She occasionally took his cock into her mouth and pulled on and off, trying to simulate the movements he would make while fucking her. He seemed to be more sensitive at the head, so she focused mostly there. Gilgamesh was desperately trying to resist just thrusting into her throat. “Fuck! Dammit! Gods…” His arms supported him against the wall, and he rested his forehead on his forearm. He watched Arturia suck and lap at his cock, and dear god it was erotic. It wasn’t even the best blowjob he’d received before, but just watching Arturia try to make him feel good was enough to arouse the hell out of him. 

Arturia liked listening to his moans. It was quite gratifying knowing that he was enjoying what she was doing. She wondered if that’s how he felt while pleasuring her. 

Gilgamesh was nearing his end quickly. “Arturia, I’m going to cum, you can get off.” Though he said this, Arturia seemed to have no intention of removing his cock from her mouth. “Are you actually going to swallow…?” That would be the hottest thing ever. Arturia locked eyes with him, and that was enough to shove him over the edge. He lost control of his hips and thrust into her throat, ejaculating into her mouth. Arturia was surprised at the hard thrust, but tried to swallow as much as she could. Even so, it was an impressive amount, and it still dribbled down her chin. When Gilgamesh finished, he pulled out of Arturia’s mouth. Arturia coughed a few times. “Shit! I didn’t mean to thrust, did I hurt your throat?” 

“I’m fine.” Arturia said when she recovered. She wiped the semen off her chin. When she stood up, she felt how much she was dripping between her legs. Apparently, she’d liked it more than she’d realized. 

“What’s wrong?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I got wet…” Arturia confessed. “Please have sex with me. Please…” 

“Beg me again in two days, because it’s super hot.” Gilgamesh said. Arturia looked down at the ground in disappointment. “Let’s go back to the party. People must have grown suspicious about our absence by now.” He grabbed Arturia’s hand and began walking back to the party. 

Arturia followed behind him, still disappointed that Gilgamesh was refusing to have sex with her. Then, an idea struck her. ‘If he drinks more, will he forget that I’m injured and fuck me?’ She considered the idea, forgetting how angry she’d been when Gilgamesh got her drunk. 

They went back to the Great Hall and found Enkidu and Shamhat. “Arturia! You have to tell me everything!” Shamhat pulled Arturia to a private place, leaving Enkidu and Gilgamesh alone. 

“I’m proud of you, Gil.” Enkidu said. 

“For what?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“For only fingering Arturia earlier.” Enkidu said. Gilgamesh looked shocked, so they clarified. “I went looking for you two and stumbled upon your little public sex scene. You were only fingering her, that was because she hasn’t fully healed yet, right?” 

“Yeah.” Gilgamesh suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to brag to Enkidu that Arturia gave him an amazing blowjob. But, considering that bragging to Enkidu nearly got Arturia clawed to death in the cedar forest, he decided to resist that impulse. 

“It’s not only that, back in the cedar forest you were really worried for Arturia when Humbaba attacked her and when she got hurt. You rushed to her twice like a total idiot. I had to save you both times.” Enkidu laughed. “Even though it was stupid of you, I think it was good. People in love do stupid things for each other. It just shows how much you love her. You even apologized to her for making a mistake. I’m just really proud of how much you’ve grown for her.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t know how to react to the praise. He was more used to being lectured about his actions in his relationship. The praise came as a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how good of a husband am I?” 

“Five.” 

“Only?! After all that praise?!” 

“You’re still growing, I’m sure you’ll become a strong nine…by the time you die, at least.” 

“I don’t have that kind of time! Arturia might be leaving in a month and a half!” 

“You don’t have to be perfect for her to fall in love with you. You’ve been terrible so far and her opinion of you has still gone up.” Enkidu laughed at Gilgamesh’s annoyed expression. “I’m exaggerating. The point I’m trying to make is that I think Arturia appreciates the effort that you’re putting in more than just the results. I don’t know if you’ll be able to make her fall in love with you within the next month and a half, but you’ve certainly made some good accomplishments thus far.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “At least I have your seal of approval. Now I just need to earn Arturia’s.” 

“Who said you have my approval? All I said is that you’re doing good.” 

“Make your opinions clear, damnit!”

Arturia and Shamhat were discussing Arturia’s adventure…or, at least, certain aspects of it. “So you actually got on top? I’m so proud of you, Queen Arturia!” Shamhat said. 

“Be a little more quiet! I don’t want people to hear.” Arturia said. 

“Why’d you have the King finger you behind a house if you were worried about being heard?” 

Arturia froze in shock. “How did you know about that?!” 

“Enkidu walked in on you. They told me. You two are lucky that Enkidu decided to become your lookout, or else the entire city would know by now.” Shamhat said. Arturia blushed and looked at the ground. “How was your first experience of semi-public sex?” 

Arturia’s face was still flushed. “It was good sex, but it tasted bad in the end.” 

“Eh? Tasted bad?” Realization slowly formed on Shamhat’s face. “Oh my gods, you totally sucked his cock!” She yelled with a giant smile. 

“Shush!!” Arturia yelled and Shamhat started laughing. 

“I’m so proud.” Shamhat wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye. “Your relationship has grown so much. It’s a shame that you had to be drunk to do it, but I’m sure it’ll be easier later now that the cherry is popped. Well, how did you like it?” 

Arturia’s face turned red. “Well…it was…” 

“Maybe I should just check _down there._” Shamhat reached her hand under Arturia’s dress. 

Arturia jumped back. “Stop!” 

“Stay still, I’m just going to check~” Shamhat took a step closer. Arturia bolted to the left, and Shamhat started chasing her. 

Another hour passed. The royal couple was somewhere drinking, while Shamhat and Enkidu discussed the current state of their marriage. “Arturia actually gave Gil a blowjob?” Enkidu asked. 

Shamhat nodded. “I don’t think she meant to tell me, but she totally let it slip. And she didn’t deny it the entire time I was chasing her.” 

“Wow. Gil didn’t tell me that.” Enkidu suddenly gasped. “Gil didn’t tell me that!” They grabbed Shamhat’s shoulders. “He learned his lesson! His apology in the forest wasn’t empty!” Enkidu touched their hand to their heart. “I’m so proud.” Some cheering started in the background, but Enkidu didn’t pay much attention. 

“They’ve really come far. _Very_ far.” Shamhat gestured for Enkidu to look behind them. Enkidu turned around and their mouth fell open. Arturia was sitting on top of Gilgamesh, making out with him on a table. Gilgamesh was lying on a few plates of food, getting food and grease all over the back of his tunic. There was a crowd of cheering onlookers, clapping for their king who was getting some action right in front of them. 

Enkidu ran in their direction while Shamhat laughed. The most surprising part about all of this was that Arturia was on top, meaning that she was the one to push Gilgamesh down on the table and start their public make out session. Just how drunk was she? Enkidu knew sober Arturia would not be happy if she ended up having sex with Gilgamesh in front of a cheering crowd of their citizens. Enkidu wrapped their arms around Arturia’s midsection, and pulled her off of Gilgamesh. They ended up losing balance and both Enkidu and Arturia fell to the ground. 

“Hey, be gentle on her ribs!” Gilgamesh said, sitting up on the table. 

“Gil, what the fuck! Get rid of this crowd!” Enkidu said, standing up. Arturia was still on the floor, struggling to get up. 

Gilgamesh motioned to his citizens, telling the crowd to disperse. “Care to tell me why you pulled Arturia off of a table?” He asked. 

“Do you know how pissed she’d be in the morning if she found out she had sex with you in front of everyone?!” 

“I wasn’t going to let it go that far. I won’t have sex with her until she’s fully healed. We were just kissing.” 

“Yeah! Why’d you stop me from kissing him?!” Arturia chimed in, voice slurred. She resigned to just sitting on the ground because she couldn’t stand up. 

“Gil, how much has she had to drink?” Enkidu asked, rubbing their temple. 

“Four glasses of wine and three mugs of ale.” Gilgamesh answered. 

“Dear gods, she’s blackout drunk! She has the tolerance of a toddler, why would you let her drunk this much?!” 

“Let her have some fun, it’s her first real party.” 

“She won’t even remember this in the morning!” 

“We can tell her stories when she wakes up tomorrow.” 

Enkidu pinched the bridge of their nose in frustration. “Okay, it’s time for Arturia to go home. Gil, take her back to the palace.” 

“No!” Arturia yelled. “He hasn’t had enough alcohol, he still won’t have sex with me!” 

The air got knocked out of Enkidu and Gilgamesh’s lungs. “Have you been trying to get me drunk?! Is that why you suggested for us to join that drinking contest?!” 

“No.” Arturia said while accidentally nodding her head. 

Gilgamesh stared at the face of the woman he loved. Enkidu had their hand over their mouth in shock. Shamhat had just walked over and heard the whole thing, bursting out into laughter. Gilgamesh finally spoke. “Our relationship has come full circle. I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

“We should get Queen Arturia drunk more often, she’s so much fun when she’s like this.” Shamhat said. “Queen Arturia, why haven’t you just ditched the King and found some other guy yet? Over half the men here already want to fuck you.” 

“Hey!” Gilgamesh yelled. “Don’t encourage my wife to cheat on me!” 

“I don’t like those other guys. I want it to be Gilgamesh ‘cause I like him.” Arturia slurred. 

Enkidu gasped. Shamhat was too shocked to even laugh. Gilgamesh had his mouth wide open. “Did…did you just say you _like_ Gil?!” Enkidu asked. 

“I like him a lot when he’s not being stupid. He’s fun to be with and makes me feel good. He’s really stupid and he annoys me, but I like him when he’s not making me angry.” Arturia said this while swaying as if she was seated on a boat rather than on a floor. She giggled. “Also he has a nice face.” 

Enkidu looked at their friend to gauge his reaction. Gilgamesh had gone red and looked completely in shock, not even able to brag or smile. Enkidu knew that Arturia had just done the one thing that could break Gilgamesh’s self-control. “Gil, don’t do it. I know you want to embrace her, but she’s still injured. You’ve done so well all night, don’t ruin it now!” 

Gilgamesh made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a strangled unicorn. He quickly grabbed a pitcher of water from the table and dumped it over his head. He let out a large breath. “I’m fine now.” He panted. 

“Good job, Gil.” Enkidu said. Arturia was on the ground in hysterics. Shamhat was laughing as well. 

Arturia slowly sat back up, still giggling. She looked at Gilgamesh, and watched the water drip down from the wall of his pectorals to his toned serratus. The droplets fell down his abdomen until they reached the fabric of his clothing. “You’re really hot when you’re wet.” She blurted out to Gilgamesh. 

“Stop tempting me, you evil woman!” Gilgamesh yelled. 

“Gil, not so loud!” Enkidu shushed his friend. 

“Enkidu, I think I’m dying.” Gilgamesh said. 

“You’re not dying, Gil, you’re just getting cockblocked for the first time.” Enkidu said. “I think it’s time for Arturia to go home.” 

“No! I don’t want to leave yet! And I’m hungry!” Arturia crossed her arms. 

“Some food might actually help her tolerate the alcohol better.” Shamhat commented. 

“Alright, but she’ll go home right after eating. And no more alcohol.” Enkidu said, and Arturia pouted. “Gil, take her to get something to eat. I need a break _from your bullshit_.” 

“Come on Arturia.” Gilgamesh helped her get back on her feet. They walked to one of the tables and sat down. Arturia took a plate and started filling it with food. Gilgamesh sat down with her, but didn’t take any food.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Arturia asked with food in her mouth. 

“I already ate a full meal while we were with your soldiers a couple hours ago. You’re the only person that could get hungry again after such a short amount of time.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia looked angry and pouted. “You don’t eat enough for a king. Eat.” She shoved a piece of honeyed pork into his mouth. She was clumsy and accidentally missed a few times, smearing grease on his face while trying to get him to eat it. 

Gilgamesh chewed and swallowed the food. “Arturia, what the hell are you doing?” 

“Shhhhhh just eat.” Arturia said while shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. “You need to eat more.” 

“What are you, my mother?” 

Arturia giggled. “I’m not your mother, I’m your wife. Silly, did you forget about our contract?” 

“Don’t mention the contract in public.” Gilgamesh whispered. 

“Alright, alright. Now eat your food.” Arturia tried to stuff a leg of mutton into Gilgamesh’s mouth. 

‘This would be romantic if she wasn’t so drunk.’ Gilgamesh thought. He took a bite of the mutton leg to satisfy Arturia. “Arturia, aren’t you going to eat your own food?” He wiped the grease on his face off. 

“Oh—oh right! I’m hungry.” She started wolfing down her plate of food and, periodically stopping to shove food into her husband’s mouth. Then, she reached over and grabbed a pitcher of wine to fill her cup. 

“Arturia, no more alcohol.” Gilgamesh said. “Give it to me.” 

Arturia ceased her movements and glared at him. She suddenly put the pitcher to her lips and gulped down wine as fast as she could. Wine dribbled down her chin and neck until it stained her dress. 

“Arturia, stop!” Gilgamesh tried to grab the pitcher, but Arturia pushed him away. “Arturia!” He stood up and yanked the pitcher out of her hands, spilling more wine on her once perfect dress. 

“You’re a jerk!” Arturia stood up yelled, then attempted to stand and leave her seat, but fell down in the process. 

“Damnit, we’re going home!” Gilgamesh scooped up Arturia and held her in his arms bridal style. 

“Noooooo!” Arturia slammed her fists on Gilgamesh’s pectorals to get him to let go of her. It didn’t work since she was too drunk to charge her attacks with mana, and currently had the strength of a petite fifteen year old girl. 

Enkidu and Shamhat watched this scene from across the room. “They’re a cute couple.” Shamhat commented. 

“They’re a troublesome couple.” Enkidu said. 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to see them both happy. King Gilgamesh is so happy, and Arturia is starting to smile more.” 

Enkidu sighed. “Yeah, I’m glad to see Gil so happy. He’s never had a lover before. It’s difficult for him, especially because Arturia isn’t obedient to him, but I think he likes it. He likes chasing Arturia and pining after her. He wants her to love and oppose him. He’s already proven multiple times that he genuinely cares about her. And Arturia just accidentally revealed that she likes Gil and prefers him over other men, meaning that he’s making steady progress in their relationship.” Enkidu watched Gilgamesh carry Arturia in his arms and walk in the direction of the royal bedroom. “I guess they are endearing, even though they’re so much work.” 

“All of their progress is because you help them with their conflicting views and personalities. You should be proud of yourself.” Shamhat patted Enkidu on the back. 

Enkidu smiled. “We have to give some credit to Arturia and Gil for being willing to compromise with each other.” They smiled. “But still, seventy-five percent of the reason they’re able to function is because of my advice and counseling. Those two are idiots on their own.” 

The two idiots finally reached the royal bedroom. Gilgamesh tossed Arturia onto the bed. “Just have sex with me already!” Arturia demanded. 

“In two days.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I’m going back to the party!” Arturia yelled and attempted to stand from the bed. 

Gilgamesh grabbed her and jumped onto the bed, capturing her in his arms. “You’re staying here and going to sleep.” 

Arturia wriggled in his arms, but was unable to escape. This went on for a few minutes, before she got tired and stopped moving. “Fine.”  
She said with a pout. As time went on, Arturia began to get sleepy. She snuggled into Gilgamesh’s comfortable body heat. Her eyes began to close. 

Gilgamesh felt it was now safe to release a Arturia from his tight hold, and began embracing her gently. He kissed her on the forehead. “I love you.” He whispered into her ear. He settled his head back down on the pillow and watched the soft movements of her breathing. ‘I can’t believe she actually said that she likes me…’ Gilgamesh thought. ‘Damnit! I’m so pissed she won’t remember saying it in the morning!’ He almost regretted letting Arturia drink so much alcohol. Then he remembered that the abundant amount of alcohol was likely the reason she said she likes him in the first place. He was tired from the mental exertion that is drunk Arturia, and eventually let himself fall asleep. 

—-

Arturia woke up the next day with a splitting headache. She winced and pressed her fingers to her temples. She realized she couldn’t remember anything that happened the night before. “Gilgamesh, are you awake?” 

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up. How are you feeling?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia sat up on the bed. “I feel awful.” She had a terrible headache and was feeling sluggish. Her chest felt sticky from spilled wine. She felt like there wasn’t a drop of water left in her body. The worst part was that she couldn’t remember what happened the night before. “How much did I drink last night?” 

“About four cups of wine and three cups of ale. You at some point started chugging a pitcher of wine until I had to rip it out of your hands, but I’m not sure how much you drank from it since a lot of it got on your dress.” 

“I drank that much?!” 

“Yep. What’s the last thing you remember from last night?” 

“I remember leaving to go to the party with you. Everything goes blank after that.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “So you really don’t remember it…” He’d already figured, but it was still disappointing. 

“What? Did something happen last night?” 

“A lot of things happened last night. Many, many things.” 

“God, what happened?” 

“Well, first we ate and drank with your soldiers. You pulled me away to hide behind a house and make out. You kept asking me for sex, so I fingered you. You gave me a blowjob in return since I got hard—“ 

“I _what?!”_

“You have me a blow job and it was fucking _amazing_. It was so hot.” 

Arturia gaped. “I can’t believe I did something so shameful…” 

“I don’t see the problem. You said it got you wet afterwards.” 

“I-I said something like that?!” 

“Yeah, then you begged me for sex. I refused since you’re still injured.” 

Arturia didn’t know what she should be more surprised about: the fact that she begged him to have sex with her, or the fact that he refused. “You really refused because I’m injured?” 

“Yep.” 

“Thank you for being worried. I was drunk last night, but you’re right; it’s better to err on the side of caution when it comes to physical injuries.” 

“I’m glad you think that way now, because last night you tried to get me drunk for sex.” 

“What?!” 

“When Enkidu said it was time to leave, you told them that you didn’t want to because I wasn’t drunk enough yet and wouldn’t have sex with you.” 

Arturia covered her mouth with her hand in shock. “I…I…” She didn’t know what to say. She never thought she’d try to take advantage of someone, even while inebriated. “I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I told you, people can do things that they usually wouldn’t do when they’re drunk. Though, I said that thinking that you’d cheat on me if you got drunk, but I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Now Gilgamesh knew that Arturia liked him more than other men, even while she was blackout drunk. He sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Arturia still had a raging headache. “None of the citizens saw me saying or doing anything…horny, did they?” 

“Does you pushing me on top of a table and making out with me count as horny?” 

Arturia stared at him in shock. “I did that in front of everyone?!” 

“Yeah. Everyone gathered around us to clap and cheer until Enkidu had me disperse the crowd. Enkidu was acting like a total buzzkill. I was having fun, you were having a good time kissing me, and everyone in the crowd loved it so there wasn’t that much of a problem; but, Enkidu still grabbed you and pulled you off of me.” 

‘I’ll have to thank Enkidu later.’ Arturia noted. “Did anything else happen?” 

“Well…” Gilgamesh debated whether to tell Arturia now about her drunken confession, or to tell her later. He decided to wait until later. “You tried to drunkenly hand feed me.” 

“That’s not too terrible.” A wife feeding her husband could be seen as a normal spousal action. Arturia sighed. “I’m sorry, I must have been a lot of trouble to look after last night.” 

“Well, yeah, you were, but don’t worry about it. I’m just glad that you had fun.” Gilgamesh was also glad that he found out Arturia’s true feelings for him. He smiled at her. 

Arturia smiled back. “Is there a way to make this headache go away? I feel very sick.” She said. 

“Sadly, there isn’t really a way to get rid of it, other than just waiting for it to go away on its own. Water can help, I’ll have some brought to you.” Gilgamesh stood up from the bed. 

Arturia’s hangover went away the next day, as did her ban on sex. After Arturia and Gilgamesh finished their respective jobs and ate dinner, they were all over each other. Gilgamesh practically ripped Arturia’s dress off. They didn’t even start off with foreplay, they were too hungry for each other. They had more time than they did in the forest, so they drew out their love-making. They had about three rounds before stopping. They lied on the bed next to each other when they finished. Gilgamesh laid on his side staring at Arturia. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Arturia asked. 

“I was just thinking that you’re so eager to have sex with me now. It’s hard to believe that you were a virgin when we first met.” 

Arturia felt her face flush. “Don’t get any weird ideas. I just like the feeling.” She turned her head away. 

“And you like me.” 

Arturia scoffed. “What a bold assumption, Gilgamesh.” 

“It’s not an assumption. It’s a fact.” 

“Based on what evidence?”

“You said it yourself. You said that you like me.”

“I never said that!” 

“You said it on the night of the party while you were drunk.” 

Arturia went quiet. Her face was still red. She couldn’t remember anything from the party, it was entirely possible she said something and didn’t remember it. “You’re lying.”

“You can ask Shamhat and Enkidu. They were both there when you said it.” 

Arturia’s breath hitched. Could she really have said such a thing? “What did I say exactly?” 

“Shamhat asked you why you hadn’t just ditched me and found another guy if you wanted sex so badly. You said that you wanted it to be me and not someone else because you like me.” Gilgamesh had a smug look on his face. 

Arturia was beyond surprised because, in truth, she didn’t know what her feelings were for Gilgamesh. She was shocked that she’d spelled out her feelings to him so bluntly. She went silent. 

“I want you to tell me if it’s true or not.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia was surprised that he was giving her the opportunity to deny her earlier words. He’d seemed so smug earlier, but now he looked at her with a serious face. 

“And if it is true, I want you to say it again to me, while sober.” 

Arturia looked away. She contemplated her own feelings. It was true that she had started to enjoy his company. She knew that shed become rather...intimate with him lately, and not only during their love-making. What’s more is that she _liked_ being intimate with him. She’d been avoiding this trail of thoughts for a while. Mainly because she didn’t want to have to acknowledge the reality of the situation. If she acknowledged that she was starting to fall in love with Gilgamesh, she’d need to end their relationship immediately, because she couldn’t risk losing their deal. She had to save Britain, no matter what her feelings were. She didn’t care if she had to rip out her own heart and stomp on it, she’d save Britain no matter what. So, she didn’t acknowledge it. Her feelings would be confined to simple ‘like.’ She liked Shamhat, she liked Enkidu, and she liked her comrades—this was no different. She just also had sex with Gilgamesh and acted as his wife. It meant nothing more. With that settled, she was able to answer him. “It’s true…” she began, “I…like you…somewhat. I like you when you’re not making me angry at least.” She turned back to him, irritated by her embarrassment. “But don’t let this go to your head—_mmf!”_

Gilgamesh’s lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her with soft intensity. It wasn’t fierce and passionate like their other kisses, but it still held the full intensity of his love for her. Arturia let herself melt into the kiss. It was worlds better than continuing the embarrassing conversation they were having. They shared a deep kiss until neither of them could hold their breath any longer. They finally separated, their faces still close together. 

Arturia couldn’t help but blush again. She didn’t know what she should say. She’d just confessed to liking Gilgamesh and shared a kiss with him, what do you say after something like that? He looked at her with loving eyes, and she wondered if she’d ever been looked at like that. 

Finally, Gilgamesh started to laugh. “I always knew you’d come to like me. I can’t wait for the day when you say that you love me~” 

“That won’t happen.” Arturia said with finality. 

Gilgamesh wanted to check his ears because he almost thought he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice. “I’m sure you thought the same thing about liking me. Obviously, your feelings can change. It’s too early to say anything for certain—“

“No, this is different. It’s not the same as just liking you.” Arturia turned to lay on her other side and face away from him. “Goodnight, Gilgamesh.” 

Gilgamesh looked at her inquisitively. He decided not to press any further tonight, he’d already gotten what he’d wanted. He wasn’t, however, satisfied with Arturia’s current mood. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Goodnight, my love, my feisty lioness.” He said and kissed the back of her head. 

Arturia clenched the muscles in her fingers and toes. This man was getting harder and harder to reject. She should have never allowed herself to get this close to him. She was setting herself up for failure the second she willingly got in this man’s bed. He occupied too much space in her heart. He was giving her all the things she’d been without in life; intimacy, affection, love, and joy. ‘Lancelot, Guinevere, my people…I’ll make it right. With the Holy Grail, I’ll make things right.’ She ignored the warm and comfortable embrace she was wrapped in and closed her eyes. 

—-

A clap of thunder boomed as the Bull’s hooves hit the ground. Soldiers were shaken off of the wall of Uruk, falling to their death. With one snort, the ground opened and over a hundred citizens fell to their deaths. 

The noise made Arturia’s eyes snap open. “What was that?!” She turned to Gilgamesh and asked. 

“The Bull of Heaven.” Gilgamesh answered. “I’m not happy that you’ll be thrown back into battle immediately after you’ve just healed, but it looks like we have no choice.” He stood from bed and grabbed a tunic. 

Arturia grabbed the first dress she could and threw it on. She followed Gilgamesh out the door. They found Enkidu waiting for them in the hall. “We did say that we’d leave lasting names behind us.” Enkidu tried to smile at their friends. They turned to Arturia. “Are you sure you’re okay to fight?” 

“I’m positive. Do we have a strategy?” Arturia asked. 

“The Bull is extremely high in divinity. Enkidu will bind it with their Chains of Heaven while we attack.” Gilgamesh said. 

The plan was executed flawlessly. Enkidu wrapped the Bull in chains, holding it in place. Arturia dashed under it and sliced its Achilles’ tendon so that it could no longer stand. Gilgamesh drove one of his largest swords in between its horns and neck. The massive bull fell to the ground. When the battle finally ended, Ishtar stood next to the corpse of the Bull of Heaven and wept. Ishtar rose to her feet and uttered a curse. “May suffering fall upon Gilgamesh, who has gravely scorned me!” 

Ishtar’s words greatly annoyed Enkidu. They took a blade and dug out a chunk of meat from the Bull’s thigh, then threw it at Ishtar. It hit her right in the face. “By unleashing the Bull of Heaven, you’ve condemned Uruk to seven years of failed crops! Do you know how many men died because of this attack?! You’ve killed innocent citizens who pray to you and worship you, you have no right to lament.”

“Doing something like this merely because you were rejected by a man, what a weak and abominable woman!” Arturia added. 

Gilgamesh laughed and put his arms around his companions. “Let’s cut out the heart. We can give it to Shamash as an offering.” 

They cut out the Bull’s heart. They left Ishtar to cry over the Bull’s corpse. They brought the heart to the temple of Shamash and left it as an offering. They had the smiths of the city remove the horns from the Bull and hang it on the wall of the palace. 

Girls in the streets sung songs in Gilgamesh’s name. The entire city celebrated, and Gilgamesh threw a feast. 

Gilgamesh stayed close to Enkidu the whole night. Enkidu made sure to watch over Arturia this time and make sure she didn’t get too drunk. This failed because, during the few moments Enkidu wasn’t watching, Shamhat had decided to have a drinking competition with Arturia, who reluctantly accepted. It got broken up by Enkidu after only four mugs of ale. Still, Shamhat had managed to get Arturia sufficiently drunk. This time, there was more music and singing at the party after the feast. A drunken Arturia and an innocuously sober Gilgamesh danced together until night fell. Enkidu danced with Shamhat, laughing at the silly couple beside them. 

Both couples shared their own passionate night of lovemaking before retiring to bed. Even after a wonderful day, both Gilgamesh and Enkidu went to sleep with heavy hearts, knowing what would come the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh finally finished with this chapter! Wow this took way too long for only 8k! I have a feeling that the next chapter will be a big one, so it may take a while to come out. 
> 
> Gahfjajfnnamfkakfm DRUNK ARTURIA! She’s so much fun to write! Btw the drunk blowjob wasn’t in the original plan, it was impromptu lol. Arturia is finally noticing her feelings, but is shutting them away so that she won’t have to separate herself from Gil T-T. Poor girl! 
> 
> Oh got be prepared for some feels in the next chapter. You already know whats boutta happen if you’re familiar with the Epic of Gilgamesh. It’ll be a big hurt/comfort chap. I’m gonna make it suuuuuper sad. As sad as I can manage, at least. 
> 
> Thanks for reading another chapter! Comments are fun! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Arturia walked down the hall. She saw Gilgamesh and Enkidu talking privately. Gilgamesh seemed upset, and eventually walked away. Arturia went up to Enkidu in inquiry. “Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“Gil’s just sad because I’m going to die in a week.” Enkidu answered. 

Arturia’s eyes were wide with shock. The bluntness of Enkidu’s words couple with their calmness to the situation added to Arturia’s surprise. “You’re going to die…?” 

Enkidu nodded with a grave look on their face. “Let’s talk elsewhere. Rumors will spread if someone hears us.” They walked together to Enkidu’s room and sat down on the bed. 

Arturia didn’t know what to say. She remembered Gilgamesh telling her that Enkidu died in his original life, but actually experiencing it now felt surreal. “You’re really going to die? How do you know?” 

“I saw it in my dream. The gods need someone to punish for the death of the Bull of Heaven and Humbaba. There were three people that carried out those deeds, me, you, and Gil. They won’t kill Gil because he’s too important to them. That leaves me and you. I’m assuming they chose me because you’re made of real flesh and blood. I’m clay given form; the gods created the being “Enkidu” with their power, and can easily destroy me in the same way.” Enkidu looked down at their lap. “So now, in order to punish us, they will take me away from my brother and my friends.” They said this with strange detachment, but their eyes were still glistening with tears. 

“That’s awful!” Arturia stood up. “Why would they punish us?! We killed the Bull of Heaven in self-defense! Humbaba was a danger to Mesopotamia, we killed him to protect our people!” 

“It’s the decision of the gods, it doesn’t matter whether or not it’s fair. We can’t do anything about it.” 

“Surely there must be something we can do to fight it! Can’t we appeal to them in some way?!” 

“Do you really think that, if there was something that could be done, Gil wouldn’t have done it already?” Enkidu asked. 

Arturia went silent. She knew there was nothing Gilgamesh wouldn’t do for his friend—his brother. “I’m sorry.” 

“There’s no reason to apologize. Sit, I want to talk to you about something important.” 

Arturia complied and sat down on the bed. 

Enkidu took a deep breath. “Gil is going to be really sad when I die. Apparently, when this happened to him in his last life, he went on some ridiculous quest for immortality. I already made him promise that he won’t do that again. I left him all alone in his previous life, but this time, he won’t be alone. He’ll have you.” They looked at Arturia. “I just wanted to ask you a favor. Would you watch over Gil for me? I don’t want him to live in this palace all alone when I’m gone.” 

“Enkidu…to stay with him…you know I can’t make that promise.” 

Enkidu smiled sadly. “I know. I just thought I’d ask. Support him until you leave at least.” 

Arturia nodded, she could at least make that promise. 

Enkidu went silent for a while. “You obviously like living here, and you become disappointed at the prospect of leaving; why don’t you just stay?” 

“I have to save my country. It doesn’t matter what my heart wants, my country comes first.” 

“Even if it means leaving the one you love?” 

“I don’t love him. I just like him, that’s all it is.” 

“It’s obvious from just watching you, Arturia. You’re falling in love with him.” 

“No. He’s just a friend that I have sex with. He’s nothing more to me.” Arturia grimaced.“I wouldn’t fall in love…I _can’t_ fall in love. If I fell in love, I’d have to…” 

Enkidu began to understand. “Isolate yourself from him for the sake of your country? Are you afraid to lose him? This is what I mean! You obviously want to be with him!” 

“_No!_” Arturia stood from her seat and walked to the door. “I have to leave.” She exited the room and walked away. 

Enkidu was disappointed at the realization that there was a loophole in the contract. Even if Arturia did fall in love with Gilgamesh, If she didn’t acknowledge her true feelings, Gilgamesh could never win the bet, and Arturia would be free to leave. 

—-

The next day, Enkidu fell sick. They laid in bed every day for the next week. Each day, Gilgamesh went to visit his brother and sat by their side, reminiscing about the past. Gilgamesh tried to ease his friend’s heart about their fears of death. 

Arturia was too afraid to visit Enkidu, worrying that they would bring up their earlier conversation with her. But still, she didn’t want to let a friend die without ever visiting them. On the seventh day, she went with Gilgamesh to visit Enkidu. She stood in the corner of the room and watched the brothers talk. She didn’t dare interrupt, knowing that this would probably be the last time they spoke to one another. 

“I can already feel it, Gil. I’m starting to get sleepy.” Enkidu said. 

Gilgamesh let out a small breath. “I see…” he looked down at the face of his friend. “You’re not crying this time.” He observed. 

“I cried?” 

“Yes. You cried because I’d be alone after you died.” 

Enkidu smiled slightly. “You won’t be alone, Gil. You have a wife now. You’ll have someone to walk by your side when I’m gone.” 

“But, Enkidu—“ 

“I know you’ll stay together. I really think you two are good for each other. And anyway, it isn’t like you to start doubting yourself now. Hey, don’t do that. If you do that, I’ll…” Enkidu took their last breath and fell into the slumber known as death. 

Gilgamesh took Enkidu’s pulse. Their heart no longer beat, and they had died. Gilgamesh’s fists tightened. “Arturia, leave the room.” He said. 

Arturia felt overwhelming worry. She couldn’t see his face, and therefore could not discern his emotions. He’d just watched his friend—his brother—pass away, there was no way he could be anything less than devastated. Arturia didn’t want to leave him all alone at such a horrible time. She’d promised Enkidu that she would comfort Gilgamesh during the time she had left with him. “No.” She said. 

“Arturia, I said leave.” Gilgamesh commanded, sounding irate and exhausted at the same time. 

Arturia walked closer to Gilgamesh. “I don't want to leave you alone right now.” She rested her hand on his shoulder. 

It was when Gilgamesh slapped her hand away that Arturia finally saw the tears streaming down her husband’s cheeks. Gilgamesh sucked in a sharp breath at being caught. He quickly wiped the tears away. “Damn woman!” He yelled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door with incredible strength, then threw her into the hallway and closed the door. 

Arturia stood in the hallway, now alone. She felt like she’d just seen something she never should have seen. She had just seen Gilgamesh crying, and she knew what that meant for a king. He didn’t want her to see him cry, that was the reason wanted her to leave. It made sense now, and Arturia was beginning to lament her stubbornness. However, in her heart, she still didn’t think that he should be alone in this moment, and she couldn’t regret her actions. She didn’t know what she could do for him now, though. She decided she’d wait until he’d calmed down to talk to him. 

Gilgamesh didn’t come to their bed that night. Arturia stayed up late into the night waiting for him to come to their bedroom, but eventually succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep. She slept alone that night. 

Arturia spent the next few days thinking of Gilgamesh. She’d be running her soldiers through drills and correcting their form, but her mind always drifted back to her husband. What was he doing? Was he okay? She didn’t know these things. He stopped coming to their bedroom at night. She slept alone more often than not. Likewise, he didn’t eat his dinner at the table like he usually did. It became obvious by the third day that he was avoiding her. She began to wonder if perhaps she hadn’t seen him cry, he might not have started escaping her company. 

Gilgamesh was still attending to all his kingly duties. Arturia knew she could find him at the ziggurat during the daytime, but she knew better than to interrupt him during court. That would surely start an argument in front of his people, and she didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his citizens again. Plus, she still had her own duties to attend to, namely training her army. She didn’t want to let her feelings get in the way of her work, so she tried shutting him from her mind once training began. Her thoughts always drifted back to him, however. 

She had been hoping that this paroxysm of coldness would go away after a few days, but it became apparent that this would become a chronic issue. 

One night, she became curious as to where he was staying. Where was he sleeping, if he was even sleeping at all? She crept out of bed and began to search the palace. ‘It’s so cold…’ She thought. Winter had not even arrived yet. The temperatures had dropped recently, indicating the beginning of autumn. The temperature in the palace at night made her skin prickle. It was almost as if the palace itself was grieving. She checked all the spare bedrooms first, quiet as a shadow as she snuck through the palace. 

Arturia found Gilgamesh in the ziggurat, asleep on the throne. ‘There are no guards.’ Arturia noticed. Had he sent them away? ‘How unsafe.’ She thought. Essuru was asleep in front of the throne. Perhaps the lion could sense his master’s unsafety, and decided to guard Gilgamesh himself. 

Gilgamesh slept without sheets. She grimaced as she noticed this. She crept back to her room and took the sheets from their bed, then walked back to the ziggurat. Essuru lifted his head as he noticed Arturia approach the throne. The lion seemed wary, despite having previously taken a liking to Arturia. He even growled as she got too close. She tried to show Essuru the blanket she held in her hands, trying to indicate that she meant no threat. Essuru stood and walked towards her, padding softly on the floor. He sniffed her hand and the blanket. After deeming her no threat, he stepped aside and allowed her access to her husband. 

Arturia gingerly spread the blanket over Gilgamesh, careful not to wake him. Close to his face, she noticed the dark circles and bags under his eyes. ‘How long has it been since he last slept?’ She wondered. She bit her lip; her heart ached for him. She pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Immediately, his face seemed more peaceful, and her heart eased slightly. 

She scratched Essuru behind the ear. ‘Such a loyal creature.’ She thought. She walked back to her room. She slept without sheets that night, and once again, entirely alone. 

Arturia woke to Siduri knocking on her door. “King Gilgamesh has requested that you don’t sleep without sheets again. He’s worried you might catch a chill.” 

“Tell him to take his own advice.” Arturia answered. “Why is he avoiding me?” She asked. 

“I cannot say, my queen.” Siduri said. 

“Tell him that I want to speak with him.” 

“I’ll relay your message.” Siduri paused. “I hope you can get through to him. He’s been working far too hard lately. He barely sleeps. I’m worried for his health if this continues.” 

“I’m worried too.” Arturia confessed. “I’ll try my best, Siduri.” 

“The King is lucky to have someone who loves him so much.”

“I don’t…I…” Arturia couldn’t finish her sentence. She just blushed and nodded. 

“The King needs your comfort more than ever. I’ve never seen him this distraught.” Siduri said. 

“I’ll try my best, Siduri, I really will.” However, if Gilgamesh continued avoiding Arturia, there was little she could do for him. 

Guards kept her away when she tried approaching Gilgamesh after court ended. They’d been given clear orders to keep her away from him, and were told they’d be killed if they failed. Arturia didn’t push past them, knowing Gilgamesh would make good on this promise. 

Once again, at night, Arturia was alone. It felt dreadfully cold in bed, despite the abundance of sheets around her. ‘I wish he was here…’ She thought. She wouldn’t feel so cold if Gilgamesh was there with her. Even if she didn’t let him cuddle her, the bed still wouldn’t feel so empty. She was now starting to regret all the times she’d pushed him away. Now that he was away, she wanted so badly to be in his arms. She didn’t realize how much she depended on his warmth and love. Without him, life in Uruk felt hollow. 

She couldn’t sleep, the loneliness was too bothersome to bear. She closed her eyes and pretended that Gilgamesh was with her. She imagined that she was wrapped in his warm embrace. She felt warmer immediately as she imagined it. 

Then, her thoughts took a different turn. She missed Gilgamesh’s tender kisses, his caresses, his touch trailing all over her body—she began to picture it in her head, and it made her thighs ache. She touched her fingers to her skin, trying to make the fantasy feel more real. She began to touch her breasts, still imagining that it was him. She rubbed and pinched her nipples, and began to breathe heavily. 

She bit back a moan as she began to rub her finger against her clitoris. She tried her best to replicate the movements Gilgamesh would make while pleasuring her, but her motions were infinitely clumsier than his expert touch. Still, she kept going, trying to keep the image of him in her head. 

Arturia tried not to think about how embarrassing her actions were; touching herself while thinking of a man was probably one of the most shameful things she could do. She didn’t care, she just missed Gilgamesh. Her overwhelming feelings of longing far outweighed the shame. 

She moved her other hand from her breast and penetrated herself with her fingers. She couldn’t hold back the moan that this produced. She moaned freely as she fantasized that Gilgamesh was touching her. She pretended that it wasn’t her own fingers she was using. It didn’t feel the same, it wasn’t nearly as good as when Gilgamesh fingered her, but she kept going, because she didn’t want to feel so lonely. 

The pressure building within her abdomen finally exploded. “Gilgamesh!” She cried out, clenching her muscles. The orgasm wasn’t as great as when he did it, but it sufficed. She looked down at her hand, still slick with her own juices. ‘Disgusting.’ She thought. 

Thankfully, the orgasm helped to relax Arturia, and she managed to fall asleep afterwards. She didn’t feel rested when she woke, but more exhausted than she’d felt the night before. 

After training her soldiers, Arturia decided to visit Shamhat. She was greatly worried for Shamhat’s well-being. The poor girl probably wasn’t taking Enkidu’s death very well. 

She walked into the temple of Eanna, and inquired as to where Shamhat was residing. 

“Shamhat has been very ill these past few days, ever since the news of Enkidu’s death came.” One of the temple priestesses said to Arturia. “She won’t eat, and hardly leaves her bed. She cries constantly, and when she isn’t crying she looks empty inside.” 

“I don’t know if I could be of any help, but I’d at least like to visit her.” Arturia said. The priestess led Arturia to Shamhat’s room. “Shamhat?”  
Arturia asked as she entered the room. 

“Arturia…?” Shamhat turned over in her bed. 

“I wanted to come visit you. I’ve heard that you’ve been ill.” 

“This body functions perfectly fine, but I’m incapable of even the simplest tasks...”

Arturia sat down on the bed near Shamhat. “Have you lost weight?” She asked in worry at seeing Shamhat’s face. 

“Possibly. It’s been difficult to eat lately.” Shamhat answered. “Oh, Arturia, I feel awful. Why didn’t Enkidu tell me when they got sick? I would have come to visit them! I would have stayed by their bedside every day. But now they’re gone, and I’ll never be able to visit them again.” Tears started falling down Shamhat’s cheeks. 

“I’m sure Enkidu didn’t want to worry you. Although I think it would have been better for them to tell you, it must have come as a horrible shock.” 

“I nearly fainted when I first heard. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I couldn’t move a muscle for nearly an hour.” 

“That sounds awful. I’m sorry this is happening. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent this.” 

“The gods are cruel. I’m stuck worshipping and working for the goddess at fault for the loss of my loved one. I’ll curse her until I die…but don’t tell anyone, or I’ll be condemned for heresy.” 

“I won’t tell. You and Enkidu were…lovers right?”

Shamhat smiled at the fond memories. “Almost. Priestesses and divine prostitutes cannot marry. We could never call each other lovers because of my occupation. Enkidu was never bitter or jealous, however, even though part of my job was to sleep with men. They said it would be silly to become jealous over a prostitute, despite loving me.” Shmahat’s smile fell from her lips. “I was with them even longer than the King was…I was with Enkidu while the King was just a child. I was still young when we met; only a girl of seventeen years. I taught them all about humanity and civilization, and I showed them how to act like a person.” 

“I’m sure Enkidu loved you a great deal, Shamhat, for showing them the world and introducing them to their best friend.”

“Why didn’t they tell me they were sick? Why…?”

“I don’t know, Shamhat.” 

Shamhat stared at the wall in silence. “You know, sex becomes nothing but work when you’re a prostitute. It’s hard to even feel pleasure. You’re there to satisfy someone’s needs, not the other way around. Men never try to pleasure a prostitute because there’s no need, it’s our job after all. But Enkidu was different. They always tried their best to make me feel good, even when we first met and they didn’t know the first thing about the female body. They had the kindest heart of anybody I’ve ever known. And now they’re gone…gone from the world forever.” The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. “Though, despite my state, no one can be sadder than the King. Enkidu’s friendship touched the heart of the King and turned him into a wise and just ruler.” Shamhat paused. “How is he, King Gilgamesh?” 

Arturia sighed. “I don’t know. He’s avoiding me.” She confessed. 

Shamhat seemed surprised. “Why? I would’ve thought he’d come to you for comfort?” 

“Right after Enkidu died, Gilgamesh ordered me to leave the room. I refused, because I didn’t want him to be alone. When I came closer…I saw him crying. After that, he’s been avoiding me.” 

“So he’s embarrassed? What a poor excuse to start avoiding your wife. He’s refusing the only person that can offer him comfort in such a difficult time for such a silly reason. I’d call him a coward if he wouldn’t have my head for it.” 

“I don’t know what to do for him, Shamhat.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be of any help to you right now. As I am, I can’t really offer any good advice.” 

“Don’t apologize, you’re going through a time much worse than I am.” Arturia looked down at her lap. “It’s so lonely without him, Shamhat. I didn’t know how much I relied on his affection…” 

“It’s about time you started realizing that. I suppose deprivation is one way to force you to admit your feelings.” 

Arturia grimaced. It was hard to deny that her feelings for Gilgamesh were strong, much stronger than they should be. She still refused to believe that she was in love in any way. She just cared for him, that was all. That was all…

Arturia stayed with Shamhat until late in the evening before returning back to her room. Part of her was hoping that Gilgamesh would be there when she arrived, but he wasn’t. Arturia just wanted to speak to him again, and to make sure he was okay, that was all she wanted at this point. 

Arturia didn’t know how to make this stop. All she knew was that she needed to start a conversation with Gilgamesh. The problem was that he evaded her advances when she tried to approach him. She decided that the only solution was to force him to confront her. 

Arturia refused all food the next day. Siduri came, once again as Gilgamesh’s proxy, to ask why she wouldn’t eat. 

“I won’t have a bite to eat until Gilgamesh comes to talk to me.” Arturia said. 

“You’ve gone on a hunger strike?” Siduri asked in amazement. 

“Yes. I’ll not have a single bite until he stops avoiding me.” 

“Are you sure this is a wise decision, my Queen?” Siduri asked. 

“I need to talk to him. Gilgamesh has forced my hand by avoiding me.”

“I’ll let him know. I pray to the gods that whatever you’re planning will work.” 

Arturia hoped so too. She didn’t have anything planned, in truth. She just wanted to see him again, and hoped that he’d come to his senses after they spoke. 

A buffet of fresh food was brought to Arturia’s room, undoubtedly to tempt her. Despite the mouth-watering scent, Arturia stayed true to her word of fasting. For four days she refused all food. Finally, Gilgamesh came to see her. 

It was night when he came. He’d finally gotten sick of hearing about Arturia’s starvation. He threw open the door of their bedroom and slammed it shut. “Arturia, you need to eat.” His voice sounded bitter and angry. 

“You’ve finally come…” Arturia said this with gladness, despite his temperament. She shook away those feelings and steeled herself. “I won’t eat until we talk.” She said. 

“Idiotic woman! Do you intend to die and leave me too?!” 

“You know that’s not what I want! I just want to speak to you!” Arturia calmed her voice. “I’ll eat right after we talk, okay? I swear it by my name.” 

Her calm voice soothed Gilgamesh slightly. He breathed sharply. “So, now that I’ve come, you’ll eat? I can leave now?” 

“You know this isn’t enough for me! I want a real discussion.” 

“About what?!” 

“About why you’ve been avoiding me!” Arturia climbed out of bed and walked towards him. “How long do you intend to keep this up?” 

“As long as I damn well please!” 

“Why?! What could be the purpose of this?! All I want is to comfort you, why do you insist on pushing me away?” 

“I don’t want your comfort! I just want to be away from you!” 

Arturia paused. “Then you would be fine if I left tomorrow? Over a month early?” 

Gilgamesh seemed shocked by the suggestion. He didn’t answer. 

“After all, you don’t want my company. Then my leaving shouldn’t affect you.” Arturia continued. 

Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “That’s not what I want…” 

“Then what do you want?! You’re acting like an indecisive child, pushing me away but keeping me close! How long did you think I would stand for this?!”

“You would do the same thing if you were in my position! You know what it’s like to be a king!” 

“I want you to be my _husband_, not my king! Do you really intend to squander our remaining time together?!” 

“It’s not as if I want it to stay like this forever! I hate this just as much as you! It’s only for a while…”

“Until what?!” 

“Until I stop weeping like a woman! Until I stop being so weak and unsightly!” 

“You’re not weak!” Arturia laid her palms flat on his chest, then rested her head against him. “You’re not weak.” She affirmed softly. She listened to his ragged breathing. When his breaths softened, she reached up to cup his cheeks, stood on her toes, and pressed a kiss onto his lips. 

Gilgamesh didn’t resist. The tenseness of his muscles calmed. His arms uncrossed and fell to his sides. “Why are you doing this to me?” He asked when they separated. His voice was just above a murmur. 

“Because…I care about you. I don’t want to see you sad.” 

“If you don’t want to see me sad, you should stay away from me!” 

“That’s not what I meant, Gilgamesh. I know you’re sad, and that’s okay. I just want to comfort you, and make you feel better.” Arturia said earnestly. 

Gilgamesh pushed her away. “How the hell can I trust that? You…don’t even love me.” He sighed as he said this and looked away. Truth be told, he wouldn’t want to look weak in front of her even if she did openly love him. He was a mess now that Enkidu had died, and he didn’t want her to see him like that. It wasn’t like him to feel insecure. In his previous life, he hadn’t been ashamed of his feelings of grief. But now, Arturia was with him; a girl that he loved and wanted to be loved by. He was supposed to be a king, he wanted to appear as a king to her. Why would he want to let her see him in a shameful and grievous state? 

Arturia couldn’t refute his words. She still adamantly believed that she didn’t love him. “Even if I don’t love you in the same way that you love me, I still care about you.” Arturia paused and suddenly felt shy. “I feel lonely when you push me away like this…even if I only recently admitted it, I do really like you.” This experience has made those feelings extremely obvious to her. Even she didn’t understand the full extent of her care for him until he started avoiding her. 

“You only told me that you liked me a few weeks ago, and the only reason you said it was because you were wasted out of your mind.” Gilgamesh clearly didn’t believe Arturia’s words about her feelings. 

“I mean it!” Arturia insisted. Gilgamesh still wouldn’t even look at her. He just stared at the wall with a disbelieving expression. Arturia almost felt angry that he wouldn’t believe her. “I masturbated while thinking of you!” She yelled far too loudly and far too quickly. Her cheeks were blushing furiously. 

That got Gilgamesh’s attention. He finally brought his gaze back to her, this time looking dumbstruck. “What?” 

Arturia almost regretted the admission as soon as it left her mouth. However, she didn’t have time to regret; all she could do now was keep charging forward. “It happened a few days ago. I felt really lonely in bed one night, so I tried to imagine that you were there with me. It somehow escalated into something different…anyway, I’m serious when I say that I missed you.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “I made you feel that lonely?” He ran his hand through his hair. Arturia nodded slightly in response. “That wasn’t my intention at all. I’m…” he sighed again, “I’m sorry.” The apology came out slightly easier than it had in the forest. 

“If you’re sorry, stop avoiding me.” Arturia’s gaze softened. “Anyone would be sad if they lost their best friend. It would be stranger if you were completely unaffected. Gilgamesh, even if you look at me with sadness in your eyes, I just want you to look at me. We…we only have a month left together…please don’t waste it like this.” She leaned her head against his chest once again and wrapped her arms around him. 

Gilgamesh slowly put his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s embrace. 

Arturia pulled away from Gilgamesh first. She ran her fingers along the outside of his arm, ending by grabbing his hand. “Siduri said you’ve been working too hard. Let’s sleep, okay? You need to rest.” 

Gilgamesh just stood and stared at Arturia. This woman, who was trying so hard for his sake, was more divine than any goddess. For once in his life, he felt as if he did not deserve something. She was his most precious treasure, and yet he’d neglected her for over a week. He stepped close to her and pressed a long kiss onto her lips. He guided her onto the bed until she was under him and he hovered above her. 

“Gilgamesh?” She asked. 

“I’ll never neglect you like that again. I promise.” 

“We don’t have to do anything tonight. We should sleep.” 

“I want to.” Gilgamesh said. He wanted to make her feel good for all the lonely nights she spent without him. He kissed her again, more heated and passionately this time. It didn’t take long for him to realize there was a problem, however: he wasn’t getting hard. He looked down at himself in confusion at his body’s strange anhedonia. 

“Is something wrong?” Arturia asked. 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He figured that if he couldn’t get hard, he’d use his fingers to pleasure her instead. He helped her out of her dress, leaving her naked under him. He ground his palm against her clitoris, making her whimper slightly. He kissed her, and slipped his finger inside of her. 

Arturia was familiar with the sensation by now, and relished in it. It was much better than using her own fingers. He stimulated her clitoris and insides with one hand, and her breasts and nipples with the other. ‘How does he do it so deftly?’ She wondered. He was going slowly, and her moans were soft and breathy. 

Gilgamesh focused on Arturia as much as possible. He started noticing that there were subtle differences in the way she moaned when he stimulated different parts of her. When he rubbed her clit, her moan was more like a sweet hum in the back of her throat, punctuated by a slight exhale. When he curled his fingers near her entrance, she cried out and tensed the muscles in her abdomen. When he penetrated her deep inside, she curled her toes and her breathing turned ragged. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed these slight differences before. Her sweet voice stirred excitement within him. He was finally hard by the time he made her cum. 

“Gilgamesh!” Arturia yelled as she climaxed. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. “Please…inside of me…” She was half begging him. 

Gilgamesh nodded his head. He took off his own clothing. He aligned himself with Arturia’s body and penetrated her. 

Arturia bit her lip and arched her back. She wrapped her legs around Gilgamesh’s back to draw him in deeper. She was glad to be one with him again. It felt like they’d been apart for a long time, despite it only having been about a week. It was astounding how much she’d missed him.

Gilgamesh began to thrust in and out of her. Similar to Arturia, it felt good to be with her again. He felt himself getting sloppier and more desperate every time she moaned out his name. She said his name like he was the sole thing occupying her mind, and that felt amazing to him. 

Arturia yelled out her lover’s name as she came. Gilgamesh pulled out and came soon afterwards. They both panted as they came down from their highs. 

Gilgamesh, now feeling rather exhausted, laid down next to Arturia. Usually he’d have the energy to keep going, but he’d felt totally drained after his friend—brother—died. 

Arturia turned over to face him. She cupped his cheek with her hand gently and smiled. 

Gilgamesh’s breath hitched. He buried his face into her breasts and wrapped his arms around her torso. 

Arturia felt surprised at first, but then understood as she felt warm droplets of water running down her chest. He was a prideful man. She combed her fingers soothingly through the golden strands of his hair. She slowly unraveled any tangles in his golden locks. She didn’t know how to comfort a person. She was, after all, a king that couldn’t understand the feelings of others. She was merely acting on impulse, allowing herself to perform any affectionate action that her body willed. And so, she held him close, because she wanted to keep him close. 

When Arturia felt the tears run dry, she put out the candles, extinguishing the remaining light in the room. She wrapped her arms around Gilgamesh, in a manner very much like a wife. 

“I love you.” Gilgamesh whispered to her. 

There was nothing Arturia could say but, “Thank you. I care about you too.” 

Both of them slept comfortably that night, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super short! But it took forever cause finals Ugh. The semester is finally over though, thank god. Guess who got all As! Hooray! Anyway I think imma take a break from fanfiction for the rest of the break. I won’t stop writing since I find this too fun, I’ll just not write as much as I usually do. I’ll try to have the next chapter out maybe a week after the break ends. 
> 
> This may be random but I got into a play! It was totally impromptu. It was my friends audition, I just asked for a script for shit and giggles. I didn’t actually think I’d get the part lol. I’ve never genuinely acted before, though I always had a hunch that I’d be good at it. I’m mentioning this because it may take away from some free time I would have usually used for fanfiction. My next chapters will be a bit slower because I’ll be busy with school and the play. 
> 
> There’s only like 3 chapters left wow! The climax starts next chapter. I hope y’all are excited! If I write it well, it’ll be pretty emotional. And very sad. Very, very sad. 
> 
> I was telling my best friend about the plot for this chapter and she was looking at me like I was crazy. She asked why I would do something so terrible to my fav characters and I’m just like “I’m tryna follow the epic!” Then I was like “oh also there’s a depressing masturbation scene.” And my bff is like “how do you think of these things?!” I genuinely don’t know the answer to that I think it’s because I was dropped on my head as a baby twice. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Leave comments! Love you! And happy holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

Arturia woke first the next day. She stayed as still as possible as she watched Gilgamesh sleep. His chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm. His face looked peaceful, and Arturia was glad he was resting peacefully. It was rare that she would wake up before him. Usually, she would wake to his loving gaze. He would lay still in bed and watch her sleep. Arturia found it strange at first, but soon got used to it. 

She studied his features. Everything about his appearance was perfect. She wondered how she could have ever hated this face. His expressions, shown plainly on his face, used to seem to portray only arrogance; but now, there was much more in his expression. She’s seen him angry, joyful, distraught, grateful, loving, apologetic—she’d seen many sides of him she’d never thought possible. She even saw him crying, a sight that few people have seen before.

She played with a lock of hair just above his ear. This action roused him and he began to wake. He was, after all, quite a light sleeper. 

“It’s a bit strange waking up to someone staring at you. Is this how you feel when I do it?” 

“It’s strange at first, but it feels nice after a while.” Arturia cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

This was surprising to Gilgamesh. She usually wasn’t this affectionate to him. She would kiss him sometimes during sex, but not usually at random like this. She’d kissed him the night before, but that was to calm him down.

Arturia sat up in bed and stretched. “Let’s go take a bath.” She said. 

“I want you to eat.” Gilgamesh sat up as well. 

“I can eat after we bathe.” Arturia got out of bed. “I already swore on my name that I’d eat, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

Gilgamesh sighed and relented. He followed her into the bathroom. 

Arturia climbed into the tub. Gilgamesh followed suit. The warm water felt nice on his skin. Truthfully, he hadn’t bathed in a few days, he’d been much too depressed. However, he wouldn’t mention it to Arturia, since he found it rather unbecoming. He still felt like he shouldn’t be grieving in such a way. He’s been through this all before, he should be over it. But seeing and losing Enkidu again brought all those emotions back to the surface. 

They scrubbed themselves with soap. Afterwards, they sat in the tub in silence. Gilgamesh was too quiet, and he had a grimace on his face. He was obviously thinking of something unpleasant. “What are you thinking about?” Arturia asked. 

“Couldn’t this have been avoided? Killing Humbaba was something necessary, so it had to be done. But perhaps if I hadn’t been so rude to Ishtar, she wouldn’t have summoned the Bull of Heaven. Then Enkidu wouldn’t have been killed for helping to slay the Bull.” 

“Ishtar is a bitch. I’m sure she would have sought revenge even if you had rejected her nicely. She’s a goddess, and an arrogant one at that. I’m positive she would have summoned the Bull either way.” 

“I can’t help but feel like this is my fault. I knew what would happen, and yet I led us down the same course of action that I took in my previous life.” 

“This isn’t your fault.” Arturia said firmly. “Hey, look at me. It’s not your fault.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t think that way. Enkidu wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” 

“I know.” She was, once again, acting affectionate to him. It felt strange. Not unpleasant, but still abnormal. It felt nice, almost like she was reciprocating his love. But the change was so sudden that he couldn’t help but wonder if it was real. Was she just trying to console him or does she actually want to kiss him and show him this affection? Was it pity or care that was driving her actions? He felt uncomfortable not knowing her true feelings. 

“Let’s go eat.” Arturia said. They dried off and walked to the dining room. They sat down at the table, and servants rushed to bring them food. They brought a fruit salad of apricots, apples, plums and pieces of melon, and roasted strips of fish. The servants already knew Arturia’s appetite so they brought two plates for her. 

For the first part of the meal, Gilgamesh just watched Arturia eat, just reaffirming in his mind that she was no longer starving. Then he began picking at his own food. 

“I think you should take some time off work.” Arturia said, pausing her inhalation of food. 

“No.” 

“You need to rest. Siduri said you’ve been working yourself to death lately. You just lost your friend, you should take some time off after such an ordeal.” 

“If you lost someone you loved, would you pause your duties as king?” 

“Well, no…”

“It’s hypocritical to give advice that you wouldn’t take yourself. Anyway, I’d have nothing to do while you’re training your army all day.” 

“You could come with me and watch. You’re not even a little curious as to what I do all day?” Arturia asked. 

Gilgamesh paused. He was slightly curious. “Only for today.” 

Arturia smiled at him. “I’m finished eating. Should I go first and you meet me at the barracks when you’re finished?” She began to stand. 

“I’m finished too. I’ll just go with you.”

“That can’t be all you’re eating. You barely touched your food.” 

“You’re exaggerating. I didn’t finish everything on my plate, but I ate enough.” 

“Have you been eating like this this entire past week?” 

“Well…”

“No.” Arturia sat back down. “I’m not leaving until you finish your plate.” 

“Arturia—“

“I’m not asking you to move a boulder up a hill. Finish your plate and I’ll be happy.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“You’ll be late to training.”

“My soldiers can wait. I taught them patience.” Arturia said. “I’m not letting you lose weight from bad eating habits. You made a huge fuss about me not eating; is it so surprising that I’d do the same?” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “You’re a stubborn woman.” He said. He began to slowly eat his food until he was finished. “Are you happy now?” 

“Yes.” Arturia stood up from her seat. She and Gilgamesh walked to the barracks. “Breakfast is over, it’s time to train!” She yelled to her soldiers. She had to yell so everyone could hear her. Her army had gotten quite large, as of recent. She led them to the training grounds. “Everyone, get in groups of two.” The soldiers scrambled to follow her instructions. “Today, I’m going to teach you how to defend from an enemy from behind.” 

‘The King is here!’ The soldiers screamed in their minds. They were basically shitting their pants with anxiety. 

Gilgamesh, meanwhile, leaned on a wall and watched Arturia. 

“The battlefield is chaos. There will be screaming and running, death will surround you. But even then, you must be _aware._ Aware of your surroundings and of your enemies. You have to hear the footsteps of the enemy behind you. If you don’t, you die; that’s the simplest way to put it. When an enemy is behind you, you beat their blade to avoid being struck, and retreat a few steps. Then, you commence your own attack. If you find yourself stuck between two enemies, there is a good chance you’ll die. That’s why you have comrades. Soldiers, if you see a comrade in trouble, help them. It doesn’t matter whether or not you like them. Human life extends beyond platonic bonds.” Arturia turned to a soldier in the front. “You, come here.” 

The soldier scrambled to her side. Arturia turned her back to the soldier. The poor soldier was still fixated on the fact that his king was watching. Gilgamesh’s gaze was indifferent, but his presence still made the soldier sweat. No one wanted to make a fool of themselves in front of their king. 

“I’m going to give a demonstration on what to do when attacked from behind.” Arturia announced. 

The soldier rushed at her with his wooden sword. Arturia spun around and deflected the blade. She jumped back to give distance between herself and the soldier. Then she rushed forward and slashed at her comrade. The soldier blocked but was driven back and knocked to the ground. Arturia pointed her wooden sword at his neck. 

Arturia turned to the rest of her soldiers. “I want you all to practice this drill with your partner. Take turns being the attacker. Start now.” 

The soldier on the ground rushed back to his partner and began to practice. 

Arturia walked around the mass of soldiers inspecting her soldiers’ form. “You! What’s with that sloppy stance! That isn’t how I taught you! Put your legs further apart and bend your knees.” The soldier complied with a gulp. She continued correcting her soldiers in their multiple mistakes. 

‘She’s harsh.’ Gilgamesh thought. ‘I wouldn’t want to be in their shoes.’ It reminded him of how Arturia would force him and Enkidu to keep walking until their legs were giving out on their journey to the cedar forest. Great, now he was thinking about Enkidu, and great, now he was sad. He sighed. When he reopened his eyes he noticed Arturia walking to him. 

“Well, what do you think?” Arturia asked. 

“I’m glad our funding is going into a well-run establishment.” Gilgamesh answered. 

“It’s money well spent to have an army to protect our people.” Arturia said. 

“Yeah.” Gilgamesh agreed, only half-caring. 

Arturia grimaced. She didn’t like how out of it Gilgamesh seemed. This wasn’t a good enough distraction. He had too much time to himself, even with Arturia close by. She turned to her soldiers. “Continue practicing this technique until the sun reaches its peak. Then, training is over for today.” She turned back to Gilgamesh. “Come on. Let’s do something else.” Arturia began walking back to the palace. 

Gilgamesh followed, though with slight confusion. “Why did you end training early?” 

“You weren’t enjoying it. I felt that you should do things you enjoy on your day off.” Arturia didn’t want to neglect him at this time. She turned back to him. “I’ll take the day off today too. Maybe we could go back to the palace and play the game of twenty squares?” 

Gilgamesh didn’t mind the idea of spending time alone with Arturia. He decided that it was probably the most preferable way to spend his free time. 

“But first…if you don’t mind, I’d like to visit Shamhat. I haven’t had the time to see her for a while. If I’m taking a break today, it would be a good chance to visit her.” 

“Should I wait at the palace?” 

“No, I’d prefer if you stayed with me.” 

They began their walk to the temple of Eanna. On their way, they passed the ivory statue being built in the city. 

“The statue is starting to come together. It really resembles Enkidu. I’m sure they would have appreciated this being built in their memory.” Arturia commented. 

Gilgamesh looked upon the half-finished statue. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain at the memory of his best friend. He took a deep breath. He and Arturia resumed their walk to the temple. 

Arturia pushed open the temple doors. A priestess immediately came to greet her and Gilgamesh. “How is Shamhat doing?” Arturia asked. 

“Still the same. Shamhat isn’t well enough yet to resume work. She still lays in bed more often than not.” The priestess said. 

Arturia nodded. She led Gilgamesh to the room where Shamhat resided. 

“Arturia, you’ve come back.” Shamhat said. She seemed surprised that Gilgamesh came with her. “And you’ve brought the king?” Shamhat narrowed her eyes slightly and addressed Gilgamesh. “So you’ve finally decided to stop ignoring the only person that can offer you comfort, King Gilgamesh?” 

Gilgamesh frowned at the slight. “At least I’m functional and not stuck in bed like an invalid.” 

“Gilgamesh!” Arturia snapped. “Apologize immediately!” 

“No way! She’s nothing but an impudent prostitute, why would I waste time apologizing to a mongrel?” 

“Gilgamesh…!” 

“It’s okay, Arturia. He isn’t wrong, I am stuck in bed in a most unsightly manner.” Shamhat said. 

“That doesn’t give him the right to insult you.” Arturia said. 

“It’s okay. Anyway, the King is probably hurting more than me.” 

Gilgamesh crossed his arms in discomfort. He didn’t want this topic to be brought up. “I’m going to wait outside.” He said and left the room, closing the door behind him. He waited outside, thinking about Enkidu. ‘Damnit, I can’t get them out of my head!’ Truthfully, he didn’t want Enkidu to get out of his head. He didn’t want his memories of Enkidu to fade. It felt like a betrayal of his first and only friend—someone as close to him as family. He leaned back on the wall and sighed. The more depressed he got, the sadder Arturia became, and the harder she tried to make him feel better. She was more affectionate, which was nice, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was pity. Needless to say, he wasn’t feeling great. 

Arturia finally came out of Shamhat’s room. She shot him an annoyed look. “You know, just because you’re in pain doesn’t mean you have to hurt others.” She didn’t mince her words and spoke with full bluntness. 

Gilgamesh glared at his wife, then dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. He stayed silent for about a minute. “Let’s go back to the palace.” He said. He began to leave, with Arturia following. 

They walked through the streets of the city. “If you promise not to talk to my friend like that again, I’ll forgive you.” 

“I won’t promise shit. She was being insolent. As king, I have the right to say whatever I want to whomever I want. Just because you’re my wife doesn’t mean I’ll allow you to take that kingly right from me.” Gilgamesh snapped. He didn’t miss the hurt in her eyes, and felt uncomfortable under her gaze. 

Arturia felt almost personally hurt that he would act so rude to her or her friends. They fought a lot, but this was a different type of anger. He’s been angry at her before, but she’s never questioned his love for her. He usually liked when she opposed him and spoke her mind, unless it was in front of his people, but this time he reacted with indignation. Anger began to bubble in her throat, but it died down when she reminded herself that he was grieving. ‘This is only temporary.’ She thought. ‘He will return to the way he used to be once he feels better. He still loves me, I’m sure of it.’ She then felt determination well up inside her. ‘I’ll help him feel better. I’ll keep my promise to Enkidu.’ But did she even have time for that? Wasn’t she leaving in just a month? ‘I’ll do it somehow.’ She decided. 

They entered the palace. “Let’s go play the game of twenty squares.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh was at least glad that she didn’t seem angry anymore. He was fully expecting her to start a fight after his harsh words. He nodded his head in response and walked with her to their bedroom. 

They sat on the bed and played multiple games, not bothering to keep track of how many times each person won. They were only playing for fun today, without competitiveness. They played until it was time for dinner, and Gilgamesh dined with her once again. They ate juicy legs of lamb and sweet honey-glazed pork. They also had a salad of lettuce, cucumber, leeks, and small pieces of apples. Buttercake was served after. Arturia made sure that Gilgamesh cleared his plate, but didn’t force him to partake in dessert. Gilgamesh just didn’t have much appetite currently, which was understandable given the circumstances. Shamhat was facing a similar problem, though Arturia wasn’t able to see her friend as often as her husband. 

Weeks passed and Gilgamesh was starting to feel slightly better. He still felt like shit, but hey, it was an improvement. Arturia was glad. She stayed with him and comforted him whenever he felt depressed. He was grateful for this, and didn’t know what he would do without her. 

One day, Arturia made a suggestion as they got out of bed for the morning. “Let’s go on another date today.” She said. 

“Today? Now?” Gilgamesh asked, slightly stunned. 

“Yes. Let’s take the day off and go on a date.” 

Gilgamesh should be feeling elation right now. He should be jumping for joy like he did when she suggested their first date. But, honestly, he felt a bit tired. 

Arturia noticed his hesitation. “We don’t have to do anything big. Let’s just walk around the market for a while. Then we can buy some pastries. After that, we can come back to the palace and play a game or...engage in other pleasurable activities.” She gave him a rather shy smile. 

It wasn’t a difficult decision to make. “Fine. We can go on a date today. I’ll tell Siduri.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia smiled. 

It wasn’t long before they were walking among the crowds of Uruk. Arturia had first suggested that they leave an offering at the base of Enkidu’s statue. They left an offering of buttercake. ‘Enkidu...I only have a few days left…but I’m trying my best.’ Arturia thought, running her hand across the base of the statue. She noticed Gilgamesh looking silently at the statue, and decided it was time to go. Arturia grabbed Gilgamesh’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “Let’s go.” She said, and began to walk forward. 

Gilgamesh slipped his hand out of hers and stayed standing in place. “Why are you doing this, Arturia? You’re treating me with so much affection now. Why? A month ago, you would never have held my hand. Are you just doing this because you pity me? Because if it’s pity, I don’t want it.” 

“Pity?” Arturia had her hands crossed on her chest, with an almost conflicted expression. “I don’t think what I’m feeling is pity. I just don’t like that you’re sad. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing or trying to do, I just wanted to do things I know would have made you smile. Anyway...I’m still your wife for now. A wife should comfort her husband in times of great distress.” She took on a sorrowful expression. “I really just want you to be stupid and arrogant again and say dumb things that make me angry. When you’re doing that, I know you aren’t sad…” 

Gilgamesh watched Arturia attempt a response. There was nothing but sincerity in her words. He felt he was a fool for thinking she was just being nice out of pity. He sighed. “I understand.” He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “Let’s get on with the date.” 

Arturia smiled softly and led him to Shamhat’s favorite bakery, which had become her favorite as of late. They ordered the food and sat down.

Gilgamesh noticed Arturia looked slightly uncomfortable, but brushed it off. Arturia seemed to wrinkle her nose at the sweet scent of the pastry. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” Arturia said. She seemed to be breathing slightly heavier as well. 

Gilgamesh had never seen her look so uncertain about eating something. He’d seen her eat this type of pastry before, and she usually ate it with much enthusiasm; but today, she seemed like she didn’t know whether or not to put it in her mouth. 

Finally, Arturia took a bite, and attempted to swallow. She clamped her hand over her mouth and her shoulders began to shake. Then, she fell from her chair and threw up on the ground. 

“Arturia!” Gilgamesh rushed to her side. 

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to...I…” Arturia looked down at the mess with guilt. 

“Come on, I'll carry you back to the palace.” Gilgamesh said. He lifted Arturia into his arms. 

Arturia apologized to the owner of the store before the couple left. Gilgamesh carried her back to the palace as quickly as he could. 

“Are you still feeling sick?” Gilgamesh asked, laying her down in the bed of the royal bedroom. 

“Just fatigued, and still a bit nauseous.” Arturia said. 

“I’ll send for a doctor.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Surely It’s not serious enough for that.” Arturia said. “It will probably go away with a bit of rest. 

Gilgamesh knew it didn’t seem serious yet, but he still remembered what he saw in that dream. He wanted to get a doctor as quickly as possible if it turned out to be something serious. 

A doctor came and examined Arturia. The doctor said that it seemed like a normal stomach sickness. He also said to monitor it, and call him back in a few days if it gets worse. 

Lo and behold, it got worse. Much worse. Arturia was throwing up multiple times every day, and was having trouble getting out of bed. The doctor had a few questions during his next visit. 

“Queen Arturia, When was the last time you bled?” The doctor asked. 

“About five weeks ago. Why?” Arturia answered. 

“Dammit…I was so careful…!” Gilgamesh said raking his hand through his hair. He’d been so caught up worrying about an illness or poison that he didn’t see the glaringly obvious answer right in front of him. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Arturia asked, noticing Gilgamesh's grimace. 

“Queen Arturia, it is of my belief that you’re pregnant. Congratulations, the royal heir will be born soon!” The doctor said, expecting a cheerful reaction. 

The shock hit Arturia so hard that she could barely react. “Pregnant? That can’t be right...I’m leaving in six days.” Arturia said. 

“You were still counting…?” Gilgamesh shouldn’t have been surprised, but he still felt a sting of pain thinking that everyday Arturia had been comforting him, she’d still been counting the days until she’d leave him. 

“I can’t be pregnant...not now of all times…” Arturia said, hands digging in her hair, trying to find a shred of stability. 

“Arturia—“ Gilgamesh began. 

“Get out!” Arturia yelled. 

“Wait, I—“ 

“Just get out! Leave! NOW!” Arturia yelled, head buried between her legs. 

Gilgamesh brought the doctor from the room and closed the door. “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll have you killed.” He told the doctor. 

The doctor nodded and took his leave. 

Gilgamesh leaned against the wall. ‘Dammit, Enkidu, what do I do?’ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally at the climax! It won’t be a happy climax, but it’ll be a climax. Seriously thought it’s gonna be filled with nothing but pain. Anyway I’m free from school, which means I’ll be writing 1000+ words per day. Chapters will come out WAY quicker, even the really long ones. 
> 
> I think a hiatus was def what I needed. I’ve come back with renewed motivation and interest! Seriously, I recently reread this story and was like “this is adorable!” I usually think my writing is shit but with this fic it was pretty fun to reread. Same with Master Arturia, that one is a literal BLAST to write and reread (because I laugh at my own dumb jokes). I’m expecting this fic to get finished in early June, and for Master Arturia to get finished around mid to late July. Then I’ll move onto my next fanfiction, which is a no powers au that takes place in Uruk. It’s a pure romance, with drama but not heavy on it. 
> 
> I recently just learned how to check ao3 statistics and realized there’s 30 people subscribed to this fic. I feel bad that I kept you all waiting T-T. I really hope the ending is worth it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so depressing what have I done???

It was the last day of Arturia’s “marriage” with Gilgamesh, the day that she was meant to go home. She had been very quiet these past few days, and wasn’t talking to anyone, not even to Shamhat. Most of all, she had begun to ignore Gilgamesh. She rarely responded to Gilgamesh when he talked to her, and refused any attempts to be intimate with him. 

Gilgamesh didn’t enjoy this one bit. He knew that he and Arturia had very little time together, and wanted to spend it with her to the fullest. He still was feeling the effects from Enkidu’s death, and Arturia was no longer there to comfort him. For the time being he was on his own. He kept doing his duties, even while caught in this ordeal, though he felt incredibly stressed. 

Siduri was the only person besides Gilgamesh, Arturia, and that doctor who knew of Arturia’s condition. She handled the inevitable fallout from Arturia having to abruptly stop her duties of training Uruk’s new army, which were far too physical for a pregnant woman to manage. 

Arturia and Gilgamesh now stood within the temple of Egalmah, where Gilgamesh and Ninsun had requested the presence of some of the other gods. The gods present were Anu, Shamash, Ishtar, and Ninsun. 

“I’ve asked for your presence today in order to make a request.” Arturia began. “I ask that you allow me to return to my time and to my quest for the Holy Grail. I have served my time of being Gilgamesh’s wife as per the agreement he and I made. I’d like to go back to my rightful place now.” 

“Do you not think you are leaving something of importance out?” Anu asked. 

“There is nothing more of importance to note.” Arturia said. 

“Really? Not even the little demigod in your womb?” Ishtar asked. 

Arturia glared at the woman. “No, I do not believe that is of any importance.” 

“There is a problem, young queen. If we allow you to go back now, the child in your womb will be forever lost.” Anu said. 

“Indeed, I am aware of that.” Arturia said. 

“The plain issue is that Gilgamesh needs an heir to Uruk, a legitimate heir. You can bear the heir we need, and you have already held that heir for a month.” Anu said. 

“I believe it is better that I leave before then. I find it cruel to bring a child into the world only to abandon it.” Arturia said. 

“We will have priestesses and servants take care of the baby after you leave.” Anu said. 

“The same way Gilgamesh was raised? You think I’d be okay with that? Gilgamesh wasn’t exactly raised to be the perfect child. If I recall correctly, you gods were forced to fashion Gilgamesh a clay friend just to beat some sense into him. Those are not the hands I wish to leave my child in. I believe it is better this child is not brought into the world without a good parental figure.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh, the unborn baby’s actual father, couldn’t help but be slightly insulted by Arturia’s words. Though, he tried to remind himself, her criticisms weren’t exactly unjustified. He has never claimed to be a very good future parent. 

“We will raise the child with proper discipline and ensure he does not end up in the same way Gilgamesh did. It is my decision that you bear the child before you leave.” Anu said. 

“You would have me abandon my own child?!” Arturia yelled. 

“I don’t wish to sit back and watch my wife be ridiculed further. You are forgetting, or ignoring, Anu, that Arturia is not the only woman that can bear my child.” Gilgamesh said. As much as he didn’t want Arturia to leave, he couldn’t bear watching her be bullied further by these gods that had already made up their minds before coming. 

Ishtar snorted. “Oh really, Gilgamesh? You’ll take on another wife? That sounds a bit strange, considering you said to me in the forest that Arturia is the only woman you’ve ‘deemed worthy of marriage’ to you, and is the only woman you will ever allow to wed you.” She began. 

Arturia stiffened at those words, but didn’t openly react. 

“And honestly I do wonder, since you are so in love with this woman, will you even be able to get hard for another woman? Or will you cum inside some other woman screaming the name of your unrequited love?” Ishtar said. 

“You gargantuan bitch!” Gilgamesh screamed in fury, numerous portals opening behind him. 

“Calm yourself, Gilgamesh. We do not wish to smite down the Wedge of Heaven. And if your life is not enough to stop you, we will smite the woman you call your wife.” Anu said. 

Gilgamesh bit his lower lip and stayed his anger, letting the portals behind him close. He couldn’t risk Arturia dying. 

“Ishtar brings up a good point. Knowing Gilgamesh’s personality, will he even be able to find another wife suitable to him?” Anu turned to Ninsun. “Ninsun, you are his mother; do you believe Gilgamesh will be able to find another wife?” 

Ninsun looked uncomfortable. She sighed. “My son has never felt love for any woman but Arturia. I didn’t think he’d ever find a woman he’d love. I don’t know if he’ll ever find another wife.” 

“Both of you are forgetting, it is not required for Gilgamesh to love his wife. What he needs is a consort that can bear him sons. He does not need to hold affection for her.” Shamash said. Shamash and Gilgamesh were generally on very good terms. In his previous life as king, it was Shamash that helped him slay Humbaba. Gilgamesh had even left the Bull of Heaven’s heart for Shamash as an offering. Shamash had come today to hopefully defend Gilgamesh and his wishes. 

“I doubt he’d even be able to get it up for another woman. He’s so smitten with this girl he wouldn’t even accept the love of the Goddess of Venus. I suppose he if he takes his next wife from the back he could fantasize about his little unrequited love, but he may be so distraught from his lost love that he never has sex again.” Ishtar said. 

‘This massive bitch…!’ Gilgamesh thought. “Have you never considered, Ishtar, that maybe I didn’t accept your love because you have a horrible personality?” 

“_Tch!”_ Ishtar turned to Anu. “Father, do something about him!” 

“Both of you, be quiet. This is no place for a fight.” Anu said. Ishtar crossed her arms in indignation. “I have made a decision. Queen Arturia will only be permitted to leave once this child, the heir to Uruk, has been born.” 

“But—“ Arturia began. 

“That is all! This meeting is finished!” Anu said, voice echoing through the temple. 

Arturia stared down at her feet, her face a mystery under her bangs. She turned to the left and began to walk out of the room. Gilgamesh began to follow. 

Gilgamesh soon caught up to Arturia’s quick strides. “Arturia—!” He reached out to touch her arm but was slapped away. 

Arturia turned to face him with fury in her eyes. “Don’t touch me! You were probably praying for this to happen, weren’t you? Just so you could keep me here longer!” 

“What? I didn’t ask for this! I was the one being careful! You remember what happened that got you pregnant, right? That wasn’t my fault at all!” Gilgamesh said. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it! Just stay away from me!” Arturia rushed out of the temple, leaving Gilgamesh to watch her back as she ran. 

—-

After Arturia was denied freedom, her sickness only got worse. She was having trouble holding down any food, and felt nauseous and dizzy more often than not. She barely got out of bed, but whether that was because of her pregnancy or her stress was not known. Sometimes, when Gilgamesh came into the room, he’d find her with her eyes red and puffy. However, he never saw her cry in person. 

She kept ignoring Gilgamesh. Not only that, but any interaction they had was hateful. Arturia never looked at him except to glare, she rarely said anything to him but that this was all his fault. Seemingly overnight she went from affectionate, caring, and concerned to bitter and resentful. 

Gilgamesh couldn’t figure out what prompted her newfound hatred for him. He was just as powerless in this situation as she was. Of course, she was right that he didn’t want her to leave, but such a wish was worthless if she had such a dull look in her eyes. His prideful lioness had laid herself down and accepted defeat. 

In reality, there was nothing more for Arturia to do. There was no working against the gods. To attempt to fight gods without a physical form was nonsense. Even Ea, a weapon made by the gods, could not truly kill a god. He learned how powerless he was in the face of the gods the first time Enkidu died. 

More than anything, right now, Gilgamesh wished Arturia would stop hating him. He wished Arturia would look at him and smile just once. He didn’t know how he would make it through all this grief otherwise. ‘I survived Enkidu’s death once, I can do it again.’ Even if he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart when Arturia glared at him, even if he felt the crushing weight of grief every time he saw the newly built statue of his friend, he could make it through—he was a king, and a king isn’t so easily defeated. 

Gilgamesh just hoped Arturia would come to the same conclusion. She wouldn’t even let him comfort her. He tried to tell her that she didn’t have to be miserable, but either she screamed for him to leave, or she just blocked out every word he uttered with an empty look on her face. 

And so, with no support for his emotional problems, Gilgamesh threw himself into his work. He worked harder and longer than ever. He handled the recent concern of his citizens, who were worried about their new queen. He handled the recent discontent of the people, who were annoyed that their tax money was going to soldiers that weren’t being trained. He read tablets upon tablets of the issues of the public, taking every excuse to avoid thinking about either his grief or his unrequited love, both of which he could do nothing about. 

Arturia wasn’t faring much better than Gilgamesh. All she could think about was her country and her lost freedom. ‘My country...I have to abandon this baby for my country...it’s for my country, so it’s okay. My intentions are noble, so why does the thought hurt so much?’ She tried to piece together the reason she was in so much pain to no avail. ‘I don’t want to leave my own child motherless. What would a child think knowing their mother left them for something else?’ That child would feel abandoned. ‘Perhaps that is how Mordred felt—abandoned.’ 

Her regrets only piled on top of one another the more she thought about it. ‘My country should take precedence over everything—even my own children. I did that before with Mordred, I told him he was unworthy of becoming king.’ Now that the circumstances were different, and the child was one from her own womb made with a man she cared for, she realized just how cruel she must have been, and how many mistakes she made with her last child. ‘And now I’ll do it all over again. I’ll abandon another child for the sake of my country. I must. I must give Britain a better king, and erase myself from history. I must.’ 

Arturia learned the true meaning of ‘patience’ during her second month of pregnancy. She tried to wait out the nine months, but found she couldn’t bear living like this. ‘There must be something I can do…’ she searched frantically in her head for ideas. Then it dawned upon her—heroic spirits are dead. If she died, she would once again become a heroic spirit. She stood from the bed and walked to the window. She peeked her head out and looked to the ground below. She was only a few stories high, but it looked like a terrible distance. ‘Would I become a heroic spirit again if I fell?’ 

Suddenly, a deep and terrible fear enraptured her heart. ‘I couldn’t possibly throw myself from here! But how else can I save my country? But this is my life! But my country should be more important than my life…’ She climbed up onto the windowsill to get a better view. 

Just then, a door opened behind her. There was barely a moment of silence before a pair of arms forcibly yanked her away from the window and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a _thunk._

Gilgamesh looked as if he’d just watched his life flash before his eyes. “What...what the hell were you thinking?!” He yelled at her. 

Arturia was still recovering from the shock of being thrown. “I was thinking that I could become a heroic spirit again if I died—“ 

“Are you joking? You were going to throw yourself from a window for that reason?! Are you an idiot?! There isn’t a guarantee you’ll become a heroic spirit again if you die! And yet, you probably thought of this as commitment to your country! It isn’t! You have a clear way to go back, to wait seven more months until the child is born—but instead you try something reckless like this! That is nothing but impatience!” 

“But if I do it this way, I won’t have to abandon our baby!” Arturia yelled. She didn’t miss the breath he sucked in after she said, ‘our baby,’ and immediately wished she could take back her words. 

“So what?! So what if you’re abandoning a baby?! You claim that your country is more important than anything to you—a baby from the seed of a man you hate should be the last thing on your mind! This damned, accursed obsession of yours! This was nothing but foolishness!” 

Arturia turned her face downward. “I won’t do it. It was reckless. I’ll just wait until the baby is born…” she said quietly. 

Gilgamesh bit his lower lip hard and stamped his foot on the ground in a repeated motion. “From now on, when I am not in the room, you will be accompanied by a servant. You won’t ever have another moment alone, so don’t try anything like that again.” He began to walk out of the room. 

“I said I won’t do it! Now you’re taking away my privacy?! All of you—all of you just want to take away my freedom!” She screamed. 

Gilgamesh threw a female servant into the room and slammed the door. 

“M-my Queen?” The servant said, flustered. 

Arturia looked down, making sure the slight bump in her belly wasn’t visible. “Don’t speak.” She commanded. 

About an hour later, Shamhat burst into the room. “Queen Arturia?!” She yelled. The other servant was sent out of the room and the door closed. Shamhat looked at Arturia, who was seated on the bed. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay!” Shamhat rushed to the bed and gathered Arturia into her arms. “The King told me what you tried to do. Arturia—what could have possessed you to do such a thing?! I don’t know what ails you, but you must know suicide isn’t an option!” 

“It wasn’t suicide! I just thought that maybe if I died I could become a heroic spirit again! Then I could go back to fight in the Holy Grail War and fulfill my wish!” Arturia said. 

“I don’t know what this wish is, but surely it isn’t worth your life!” 

“You don’t understand, Shamhat!” Arturia grabbed Shamhat’s shoulders and squeezed them tight, the look of a madwoman in her eyes. “I must go back! I must save my country! I must redo the selection and make sure Britain has a proper king! I must erase my reign—my mistakes from history!” 

Shamhat was startled by the sudden paroxysm, but soon a wave of sympathy washed over her heart. “Oh, Queen Arturia.” She pulled Arturia’s head into her chest, and laid a soothing hand upon Arturia’s back, stroking it in slow motions. 

The action calmed Arturia, and she felt her eyes fill with tears, though she wouldn’t let them fall. She remained still for a few minutes, breathing against Shamhat’s chest. She finally sat up. “Shamhat, I’m pregnant, and the gods won’t allow me to leave to my proper time until the baby is born. They’re making me abandon my own baby.” Arturia sucked in her breath, trying to stop tears from forming. “I just thought that if I died now I wouldn’t have to leave my crying child…” 

“Queen Arturia…” Shamhat said, at a loss for words. “If you ever want to talk about this, I’ll listen.” 

“Thank you…” Arturia said. 

Nightfall came soon and Gilgamesh came back to his shared room with Arturia. “Shamhat, you’re relieved of your duties for today.” He said. 

“May I speak to you for just a moment, Your Highness?” Shamhat asked. 

Shamhat whispered to Gilgamesh outside the door. Gilgamesh came in about a minute later. “I see.” He began to Arturia. “So that’s why you were so hysterical—your wish changed. And it somehow managed to get even worse.” 

Arturia quickly looked away from him, ignoring his words. 

“I won’t ask for tonight. I’m tired.” Gilgamesh climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. “You should sleep too. I’m putting out the candles.” 

Arturia didn’t respond, but still lied down in bed. 

For the next few weeks, Shamhat kept Arturia company. They passed the time by telling stories and playing games. Arturia felt calmer in Shamhat’s company. Shamhat was a sweet and kind girl, and she never gossiped about Arturia’s pregnancy, nor did she tell anyone of Arturia’s nearing departure. 

Shamhat, however, was still grieving. She still got out of bed everyday for Arturia’s sake, but felt incredibly tired doing so. 

She often told stories about herself and Enkidu, and their time together before Enkidu met Gilgamesh. 

“We traveled all around Mesopotamia, visiting villages helping people. I was allowed this privilege by the Temple of Eanna under the pretense of keeping Enkidu from becoming a wild beast again. Enkidu was always so kind. I can’t cum from penetration alone, so Enkidu always tried things out to pleasure me. I told them I was fine, and with my job as a prostitute, I hadn’t cummed in years. But they were very determined. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t even sure I could orgasm anymore. I’d had so much sex up to that point that it almost felt impossible. But they kept trying, and soon they developed a technique. It was like this.” Shamhat pushed Arturia down onto the bed and lifted up her skirt. 

“Sh-Shamhat?!” Arturia asked, confused. 

“Let me show you.” Shamhat began by slipping a finger into Arturia and stroking her insides. Arturia’s breathing became heavier and heavier the more fingers she added and the more she moved. “I can’t cum from penetration alone, but it still feels good. Then they’d use their thumb to rub the clitoris.” Shamhat began adding some clitorical stimulation into the pleasure she was showing Arturia. 

Arturia gasped and moaned, wriggling aground on the bed. She hadn’t had sex since she found out about the pregnancy, so she felt rather sensitive. 

“Then, they learned how to use their tongue.” Shamhat moved herself lower in order to lick Arturia’s clit. “There’s a special technique to this—you have to move your tongue in different patterns. Up and down, side to side, and in circular motions. They found that spelling out the alphabet works quite well.” Shamhat displayed the techniques in person as she listed them, spelling out the full alphabet with her tongue. “All the while, you keep fingering. It provides non-stop stimulation in two separate areas. Soon enough, the girl will cum. I’m positive Enkidu taught this technique to the King.” Shamhat kept going until Arturia reached her peak. 

Arturia lied still on the bed, taking deep breaths. Shamhat once again hovered over her. Arturia felt little droplets of water fall onto her chest. 

“And now I’ll never be able to do things like this with them again. I’ll never be able to be intimate with them or have carefree fun with them ever again. I’ll never be visited at the temple by them, I’ll never be able to go to my favorite bakery with them, I’ll never be able to visit them after a long day of work ever again, for the rest of my life.” Shamhat choked on her words as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Shamhat…” Arturia said and let Shamhat rest her head on Arturia’s chest as she sobbed. 

“Enkidu...why didn’t you tell me…?” Shamhat asked aloud, knowing no one would answer. 

—-

During the fourth month, Arturia’s morning sickness got better. She was throwing up much less. Gilgamesh was glad for this, because Arturia had begun to lose weight and had become quite pale. 

Arturia still wasn’t getting out of bed much. Every ounce of will seemed to have left her body. Of course, she wasn’t leaving the palace, but that was mainly to keep the populace from finding out about her pregnancy. 

For the first time in a long time, Arturia asked Gilgamesh for sex; but it wasn’t the loving, caring sex they used to have. Arturia had put rules on the sex. Firstly, Gilgamesh wasn’t allowed to look at her face or say her name. Secondly, it had to be from the back. Thirdly, he had to listen to her requests. Gilgamesh very reluctantly agreed to these rules, mainly because he was craving even a slight amount of intimacy from Arturia. 

It ended up a disaster. Arturia just kept asking for it harder and harder, even when he could tell she was hurting. He put an end to it by pulling out midway through their fourth round. 

“What the hell?!” Arturia asked. 

“You’ve had enough. It’s like you’re trying to punish yourself through me—I’m not doing that! What do you think I am?!” Gilgamesh said. 

“Useless! You’re useless!” Arturia shot him a glare and, after moving back to her side of the bed, pulled the covers over her face so that he couldn’t see her. 

Gilgamesh felt a small pang of pain but ignored it. He went to bed as well. He didn’t want the unsatisfying sex that Arturia was offering. 

The next time Arturia asked for sex, Gilgamesh refused. 

Arturia’s newfound hatred for Gilgamesh seemed to know no bounds. Regardless of her mood or his actions, her hate remained consistent. 

There was one night where it had begun to rain. Arturia and Gilgamesh were both in bed. “That’s strange.” Gilgamesh said. “It’s rare for it to rain so hard before spring.” 

There was a pause meant for Arturia to speak, but she never replied. 

“I suppose some rain will be good for this year's crops. Though, honestly, we shouldn’t have many expectations for our harvest for the next seven years since Ishtar saw fit to summon the Bull of Heaven and doom us to failed crops.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia still didn’t answer. She continued to ignore him. 

“I am worried about flooding—“ 

“Just shut up.” Arturia said. “I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Gilgamesh felt slightly irritated. “It’s been months and you still won’t even carry a conversation. What do you want from me?” 

“I _want_ for you to walk off a cliff and get out of my life. I want you to stop bothering me with your presence. I want you to shut your mouth and stop talking to me. I want you to stay away from me because this is all your fault, and I don’t want to be around you.” Arturia said. 

“How exactly is your pregnancy my fault when I was the one being careful?!” 

“Maybe because you were the one who brought me here in the first place! That’s why this is your fault! None of this would be happening if you hadn’t made a stupid wish to rip me from history and bring me back to Mesopotamia as your prize! Do you get it now?!” 

Gilgamesh didn’t have much to refute this. He was the one to bring Arturia back against her will. But he never wanted her to lose her will and freedom like this and be forced into an unwanted pregnancy by the gods. “I didn’t want you to suffer like this! I wanted to bring you here to become my wife!” 

“Well, you brought me back and had me as your wife, and now I’m stuck being forced to have a child like a broodmare! That’s the grand result of your damned wish! You ruined my life and you don’t even regret it!” 

“Of course I don’t regret it! I’m not like you, I don’t keep regrets! I will never regret or apologize for bringing you here because I love you!” 

“Well, I hate you! I hate you more than any man I’ve ever known! I have never in my life despised anyone more than you! I can’t believe that even for a second I thought I could like you! You’re nothing but an enemy to me, I can see that clearly now!” Arturia screamed. 

Gilgamesh turned away at her words. He remembered how elated he felt when Arturia said she liked him; now, she was practically taking away those words. ‘Can’t this woman let me have one good memory I can hold onto?’ Gilgamesh thought wearily. 

Gilgamesh let the argument end there and resigned himself to sleep. 

It wasn’t until around seven months into Arturia’s pregnancy that Shamhat witnessed a fight between Arturia and Gilgamesh firsthand. She’d known about Arturia’s feelings to a degree, but she hadn’t realized the amount of animosity between the couple. Shamhat asked Gilgamesh about it the next day. 

“She’s been distant ever since she found out about the pregnancy, and she’s been hostile to me ever since the gods decided to force her to have the baby.” Gilgamesh said. 

“But why? Surely you didn’t mean for this to happen.” Shamhat asked. 

“I’ve been wondering that since this behavior started. She went from caring to distant to hateful in the blink of an eye. It certainly confuses me.” 

Gilgamesh was trying to act unaffected, but Shamhat knew better. She knew Arturia’s hate had probably hurt him astronomically. “What’s she like when she talks to you?” 

“It’s more of a lack thereof when it comes to speaking. She ignores me most of the time. She refuses to carry real conversations, and just tells me to shut up. I’ve tried talking to her, but she usually tries to actively ignore my existence.” 

“So you don’t fight often?” 

“Not often. Only when she decides to talk. Whether she starts a fight or not depends on her mood, I guess. If my presence annoys her enough that day, she’ll say something in response to me talking to her; if not, she’ll just ignore me until I shut up or leave.” 

Shamhat leaned against the wall in thought. “That’s strange...she’s avoiding confrontation.” She adopted a determined look onto her face. “Alright. I’ll take on Enkidu’s old role of being your marriage counselor. I’ll help you figure out this problem.” 

Gilgamesh was slightly taken aback. He sighed. “You know, if you act so determined to help us, I’ll start feeling bad for calling you an invalid.” 

Shamhat giggled slightly. “Oh, that. I’ve already forgotten all about that incident. Don’t worry, there’s no need for you to apologize to a prostitute like Queen Arturia wanted. It’s true that I was paralyzed with grief back then, but I don’t think I should remain like that forever. It’s been eight months since Enkidu’s death, and I’ve had Queen Arturia’s support all the while.” She said. “How are you? Have you been feeling okay after Enkidu’s death?” She asked. 

“You really have no tact do you, insolent prostitute?” Gilgamesh once again sighed. He looked at the wall in thought. “I had Arturia’s support for the first month. She genuinely wanted to make me feel better in all my grief. That’s enough for me to get through this.” 

Shamhat smiled. “Then it’s time for both of us to step up and fix this. Queen Arturia helped comfort both of us, let’s try to repay the favor and ease her pain.” 

Gilgamesh felt a slight wave of hope wash over his heart. He smiled for the first time in a while. “Well, it certainly would help to have a new marriage counselor. Let’s just hope you’re as qualified as Enkidu.” 

“Excuse me, who do you think it was that humanized them? I taught them everything they knew about the world, surely I can manage to play their role as the bringer of critical thinking.” 

“Well then, mongrel prostitute, I will allow you to council me about my marriage to Arturia.” 

Shamhat nodded. “Let’s find someplace more private to sit and talk. I have a lot of questions to ask.” 

“I don’t want to leave Arturia alone for too long.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. She isn’t suicidal in the slightest. Whatever she was thinking that day, it was only a passing fancy, and you seemed to have talked her out of the thought completely.” 

“So I’ve been worrying and going easy on her for nothing?” 

“Going easy on her?” 

“I’ve just been worried about stressing her out too much while fighting. She won’t tell me her feelings, so I had no idea if she was still thinking about killing herself for her country. I usually stop fighting before she gets too heated.” 

Shamhat tapped her finger to her chin. “Alright. I’ll take that into account. Where is a good place to talk in private?” 

“There is a private lounge room in the palace. I don’t use it much anymore, but I used to drink with Enkidu there all the time.” 

Shamhat and Gilgamesh sat down on the couches in the lounge. 

“Well, ask any question you want. For tonight, I will speak nothing but the truth.” Gilgamesh said. 

Shamhat nodded. “I need to know the beginning of this hostile behavior. A meeting between a king and the gods is meant to be sacred, but I believe it is important that I learn the root of the problem. I want to know what happened during your meeting with the gods.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “It was an extremely unpleasant encounter. For some god awful reason, Ishtar was there…” Gilgamesh recounted the entire meeting to Shamhat, not leaving out any details. 

For hours, Gilgamesh described what these six months had been like with Arturia. He recounted every one of his fights with her. Shamhat seemed to have an epiphany when he described what his unsatisfying sex had been like with her. 

Shamhat seemed to become melancholic once she put all the pieces together. “I think I understand now...and this is all even sadder than I could have imagined. Arturia must be feeling such intense pain…” 

“Tell me.” Gilgamesh demanded. 

“I really hate to have to invade her privacy like this...but I suppose this is the only way to help her. Something was wrong with all of this from the start. It makes no sense for her to start hating you for something you can’t control. Not to mention, even though she supposedly hates you, she hasn’t asked once to move to a different bedroom.” Shamhat said. She took the next fifteen minutes describing her theories and speculations based on both the things she’d heard from Gilgamesh and what Arturia had told her before. 

“You’re right. That’s much sadder than I thought.” Gilgamesh said with a sigh. “Well, what's the solution? What do we do?” 

“I think it needs to be you that confronts her. You’re the person tying together all her emotions, and the subject of her misplaced hatred. You need to confront her about this. Don’t go easy on her. It’s strange to say, but what she needs right now is a brick to the head; she won’t listen to anything else.” Shamhat said. 

Gilgamesh nodded. “When should I confront her?” 

“Now.” 

“Now?!” 

“There’s no better time than the present. Why let her go another night suffering?” Shamhat said. 

“Shouldn’t I prepare?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“You shouldn’t overthink this. You need to tell her exactly what you feel about this. I’ll go through the things you need to say to her.” 

They talked for thirty more minutes before Gilgamesh went back to his bedroom, ready to confront the woman he loved. With a breath, he entered the room. 

Thankfully, Arturia was still awake. She was sitting on the bed, with her arms around her legs as best as she could with her swollen belly. 

“Arturia…” Gilgamesh began. 

“You just can’t accept that I don’t want to talk to you, can you?” Arturia said back. 

“No, I can’t. It makes no sense. None of your behavior lately has made any sense. But I’m going to forgive you. I’m going to forgive you for using me as your punching bag because I love you. Don’t roll your eyes and look away from me like that. You’re going to listen to me properly tonight.” Gilgamesh said and walked to the bed. “Arturia, it wasn’t my fault that any of this happened...and it wasn’t your fault either.” He said. 

_“She’s projecting.”_ Shamhat had told him. _“She can’t handle all her guilt, so she decided to blame you. It isn’t only that you’re the easiest target, since you technically are at fault for her arrival here—it’s that you’re the most important person to her in Uruk. She feels guilty for wanting to stay here with you when she should be saving her country.” _

Arturia began to glare at him. “It was your fault. It’s your fault for making that damn wish!” 

“I’ll gladly accept the blame for that. I did bring you here, and I don’t regret it. But your misery right now _isn’t_ my fault. Before this pregnancy, you weren’t sad—you were happy living here and becoming Uruk’s Queen. Ignoring any feelings for me, you made friends in Shamhat and Enkidu, you slayed Humbaba, you had fun at a party for the first time, and you created and trained an entire army for over a month. You were smiling, you were experiencing joy as a person and discovering life’s pleasures. You were making the most out of this strange situation I put you in. It was only after the gods denied your freedom that you became miserable like this. So stop blaming me for your misery just because you can’t handle your guilt.” 

“Shut up!” Arturia said with fury in her eyes. 

“But it isn’t about me—it never was. It’s not about the gods either, even though they’re the ones who are truly oppressing us. It’s always been about you. But it isn’t your fault either, Arturia. It’s not your fault that things became like this. It isn’t your fault that you got pregnant. It isn’t your fault that you’re stuck here. None of this was your fault.” 

“Keep your mouth shut when you know nothing!” Arturia said, surprising Gilgamesh by tackling him to the ground. She wrapped her slender hands around his throat and began to squeeze. “It is! It is my fault! It’s my fault that I got pregnant, it’s my fault that I couldn’t defeat you and was sent here from your wish, it’s my fault that I became so happy here, it’s my fault that Britain met a tragic end! And it’s my fault that I couldn’t control my feelings! It’s my fault that I don’t want to leave you, Shamhat, or this child!” 

Gilgamesh couldn’t breathe, but Arturia was finally opening up. He laid still and didn’t resist. 

“I should have killed you back then! I should have used any means necessary to win the Holy Grail War. I should have at least killed you in our battle and earned my freedom from the beginning. I need to get rid of you, you're a hindrance to everything I want! You make me feel things I’m not supposed to feel, you’ve shown me things I was never supposed to see! I was never supposed to become attached to you, and it’s my fault that I did!” It was her fault that she became a victim of her own emotions. It was her fault that she had friends and people in Uruk that she didn’t want to leave. She really felt that she was all to blame. 

In straddling him and squeezing his throat shut, she felt she could truly end it all here—once and for all. But as soon as she saw him run out of oxygen, she was off him in an instant. 

Gilgamesh lurched forward and began to cough. He rubbed his sore throat. “Well…I wasn’t expecting you to try to kill me.” He said rather nonchalantly for someone who had almost been choked to death. 

Arturia sat a few feet away, facing the wall away from Gilgamesh. Her shoulders shook and tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“I guess you really don’t hate me then. Otherwise, you would have killed me.” Gilgamesh said. “That’s relieving. For a while, you had me a bit worried.” He said this as if she hadn’t just put him through half a year of torture. 

Arturia covered her face as Gilgamesh tried to move closer. 

Gilgamesh stopped after he came close enough to put his hand on her back. “Don’t worry. I won’t look at your face. I know what it’s like to be a king.” Gilgamesh let out a deep breath, followed by a few coughs. “Listen, when Enkidu first died, I blamed myself. It took me a long, long time to learn that there was nothing I could have done to save them. We’re powerless against the gods, whether we like it or not. 

“Sometimes people just have to accept that there are things that are out of your control—things that aren’t one’s fault. That’s just how it is. The only thing we can control is ourselves, we should learn to not be miserable in times like this.” 

There was a long silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a long one, with Gilgamesh’s hand still pressed against Arturia’s back. Eventually, Arturia began to stop shaking. 

“I’d like to be alone now.” Arturia said. “Please.” She added. 

Gilgamesh nodded his head. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” He said and exited the room. 

It was about an hour and a half later when he came back. He was surprised to find Arturia still awake considering how late it was at night by now. He’d half expected her to go to sleep and postpone this issue until tomorrow. He realized now that he didn’t know in what way to greet her. 

Thankfully, Arturia was the one to speak first. “I’m sorry...for trying to kill you earlier.” 

“It’s hard to believe I’m accepting that apology. Honestly, what has my life come to?” Gilgamesh said. 

“Don’t make light of it. I really was going to kill you.” 

“But you didn’t. And now, here we are.” Gilgamesh sat down on the bed. 

“I’ve been thinking...and I believe I haven’t been fair to you. I kept blaming you for all my problems, but really I was just blaming myself...” Arturia said, her eyes not meeting Gilgamesh. 

“Go on. Don’t stop, you haven’t even gotten to the apology yet.” 

Arturia glared at him, but it soon died down. “I’ve been so mean to you...I feel like an awful person. All because I couldn’t confront my pain. I’m sorry. I know it isn’t your fault, I’ve known the whole time that you didn’t want this either, but...it was just much more comfortable to hate you rather than...hate myself.” 

“Really? That’s rather a pain.” He let out a deep sigh. “Fine, I’ll allow it.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll be your villain. Hate me as much as you want, if it makes you feel better.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Why would you do something like that? We both know that I hurt you and abandoned you while you were grieving!” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I think I’m strong and can handle it, maybe it’s because I love you, or maybe it’s because for that first month, you helped me cope with the death of my best friend. I don’t know or care. I just don't want to see you hurting so badly. Five months ago you told me that you didn’t like seeing me in pain, and that you wanted to help me; I feel the same way with you.” Gilgamesh said. 

For a moment, Arturia looked as though she wanted to cry. However, she held back. “I don’t think anyone’s ever loved me like that…” She confessed. “You know, being my villain would work anyway now that I’m aware of what I’ve been doing.” She let out a breath. “I apologize for my behavior. I’ll make it up to you. Until the day this child is born and I leave, for these next two months, I’ll be your wife again, even though our contract is over.” 

Gilgamesh seemed somewhat startled. “I don’t want it if it’s just a consolation gift—“ 

“That isn’t it. I want to. It was fun...to be your wife. It made me feel happy. Just for a little while, I want to feel like that again. Just until I leave.” Arturia said. 

Instead of replying, Gilgamesh pulled Arturia into his arms. “It’s not like I’m going to say no to an offer from my wife. I just have one condition—you have to start talking to me about your feelings. You forced me to open up after Enkidu died, so now I’m doing the same to you.” 

Arturia nodded her head. “Alright. I’ll accept that deal.” 

“Such a troublesome woman—but I’ll forgive you. Since you’re my wife, I’ll forgive you.” 

For the next two months, they attempted to be a couple again. They tried sex again, though it was ultimately difficult due to Arturia’s swollen belly. With the ever-present weight of their looming separation upon them, they attempted to love and be loved. Though Arturia didn’t still quite “love” Gilgamesh. She held affection for him in her heart, but she never said the words (the three words Gilgamesh desperately wanted to hear), “I love you.” He wasn’t a lover to Arturia, but he wasn’t quite a friend either. He was still stuck in the territory of a romantic relationship where the partner enjoys the other’s company, but isn’t positive they want to spend their life with said partner. 

Of course, the reason for this was obvious. Arturia _didn’t_ want to spend her life with Gilgamesh. Her affection came with a time limit, and both she and Gilgamesh knew it. Even with fleeting moments of happiness, there was still the aftertaste of despair from the fact that their relationship would end soon. To say it shortly, Arturia was not willing to commit to the relationship. Though there was attraction and affection, Arturia’s care for the golden king was not enough to prevail over her love for her country. No matter how happy she became in Gilgamesh’s arms, the fact remained that her country was most important in her heart. 

Arturia would leave when the child was born. That fact did not change even for an instant while she was Gilgamesh’s wife. 

It was one day that Siduri halted Gilgamesh outside of his bedroom. “I know it is not my place to pry, but I must ask. Have you told Queen Arturia about the death rate of newborn children and birthing mothers?” 

It was something Gilgamesh had entirely forgotten about. He and Arturia were always saying that Arturia would leave when the baby is born, but Gilgamesh had forgotten about the chance that Arturia may not live through childbirth. “I haven’t talked to her about it yet.” Gilgamesh said. 

“There is a chance that either Arturia or the baby will not make it through the birth. In the worst case scenario, neither might survive.” Siduri said. 

“I’m not worried about the child. They are part god like me, surely they will be resilient even as infants. I’m more concerned for Arturia.” 

“Her hips are not particularly narrow for her size, but her frame is so small that I worry she will have a difficult time making it through childbirth.” 

“She’s a strong woman. She survived twelve battles while she was alive.” Gilgamesh said. 

“That does not necessarily mean she will be strong on the birthing bed.” Siduri noticed Gilgamesh’s irritated look. “I am merely saying that you should talk to her about this.” 

Gilgamesh finally nodded. “I will.” 

Arturia’s reaction to the information was rather uneventful. “Of course I knew something like that.” She said. “It was the same in my time of ruling. The life expectancy of mothers is low. I’m not worried. I’ll have a clean bed and an experienced midwife to help me. That’s more than the conditions most women have. Anyway, if I do die, there’s still a chance I’ll become a heroic spirit; or perhaps I can make another contract with The World. I’m strong, and surely a baby conceived by us will be strong as well. I don’t think there’s much to worry about.” 

“That’s not the only problem. What the gods want from us is an heir, so what would happen if we had a girl, or if the baby dies? The gods have no mercy, I don’t think they’ll have a problem with forcing us to conceive another child.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia seemed surprised. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind. “Well...if that happens...we’ll just have to deal with it. It won’t be pleasant, but I think I could survive. Your comfort has been a great help to me.” 

Gilgamesh was relieved. Arturia was doing much better emotionally. And he was glad he was able to offer some comfort. “Well, there isn’t much use in speculating. We’ll just have to wait.” 

And they did wait. It was a few more weeks until Arturia finally went into labor. 

Arturia suddenly lurched over in pain, holding the area just below her enlarged belly. “Shamhat, something’s wrong.” She said. 

“Queen Arturia? Are you in pain?” 

“I...I think the baby’s coming.” Arturia said. 

Shamhat’s eyes went wide. “Wait here and stay relaxed. I’ll bring the king immediately.” Shamhat said and ran out of the room. 

Shamhat ran from the palace to the top of the ziggurat, where Gilgamesh was busy attending to his subjects. “My King!” Shamhat yelled, breathlessly approaching the base of the throne. “It’s an emergency.” 

Gilgamesh was immediately alarmed. “Has something happened?” 

“It’s coming.” Shamhat said, still catching her breath. 

He nodded and turned to his attendant standing at the base of the throne. “Siduri, call for a midwife immediately.” 

“Yes, your highness.” Siduri said and bolted from the room. 

“My King, I think you should be with Arturia when the baby is born.” 

“You’re sure she wants me there?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I’m positive. I believe your presence will offer her comfort.” Shamhat said. 

Gilgamesh stood from his throne and left the room, seeking Arturia. He rushed down the palace hallways until he reached his bedroom. He found Arturia sitting up on the bed, gritting her teeth and attempting to bite back her pain. “Arturia, are you alright?” He asked. 

“It hurts pretty bad, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. It actually feels like menstrual cramps.” Arturia said, clenching her teeth as a new contraction began. 

Just then, a midwife and an assistant came in, with Siduri and Shamhat behind them. “So it is true…” The midwife said under her breath. 

Arturia’s pregnancy has been carefully hidden from the populace. Only Shamhat, Siduri, and a couple of the most loyal servants knew of Arturia’s affliction. It was commonly deduced by the ignorant masses that their queen had befallen some terrible illness. It would surely have been a great relief for them to know she was merely pregnant, however it was Arturia’s decision to keep it secret. 

“My Queen, have you been feeling any back pain or squeezing in your abdomen recently?” The midwife asked. 

“Yes, since this morning. I didn’t think much of it, but the squeezing started getting worse around fifteen minutes ago.” Arturia answered. 

“It seems you’ve been in labor since this morning. This stage should last around three or more hours. The pain will be moderate. Call us again in a few hours when the pain becomes severe. For now, we suggest rest and to try to stay relaxed. Perhaps a hot cloth on your stomach might relieve some of the pain.” 

Arturia nodded. “A few more hours and this will all be over…” She said quietly. 

“Siduri, bring a hot towel for Arturia.” Gilgamesh instructed. Siduri bowed and exited the room. He addressed the midwives. “You may take your leave. We will call for you again soon. Keep this a secret.” 

The midwife nodded, bowed, and left. 

Arturia, Gilgamesh, and Shamhat were left in the room with silence. “I believe you should spend the time until the baby is born as lovers. If you don’t mind, I’d like to take my leave.” 

“You may.” Gilgamesh said. Shamhat smiled and left. Gilgamesh sat down on the bed. 

“Are you going to stay with me? It’ll be hours until I give birth.” Arturia asked. 

“Of course. Surely you must be anxious. I wouldn’t leave you on your own during a stressful time.” 

“Thank you. Though, I wouldn’t say I’m terribly stressed. In just a few hours, this god-induced nightmare will end, and I will be free to do my duty as Britain’s king.” Arturia smiled. 

‘Nightmare...is being with me really such a nightmare to her?’ Gilgamesh wondered with a sigh. 

They passed the time talking and playing the game of twenty squares. Soon, the painful squeezing in Arturia’s abdomen became too severe to bear. The midwives were called back in. 

“My Queen, please begin to push.” The midwife said. 

Arturia pushed as hard as she could, taking deep breaths in between. She tried her best to bite back her groans and screams of pain, but was ultimately unsuccessful. She squeezed Gilgamesh’s hand for comfort. His hand hurt from Arturia’s bone-crushing grip. Arturia’s ever-neat hair became loose and messy from her thrashing about in bed. Soon, the baby had fully come out, and began to cry as it took its first breaths. 

Gilgamesh was immensely relieved that Arturia had survived the ordeal, but for some reason, Arturia’s pain wasn’t over. She was still screaming. 

“King Gilgamesh, there’s another!” The midwife exclaimed. 

“Twins?!” Gilgamesh said. A second baby greatly increased the chances of Arturia dying during childbirth. 

“What a sick joke!” Arturia groaned, followed by another yell of pain. 

However, after thirty more minutes of pushing, the second baby came out without a problem. The room was filled with the loud cries of the screaming infants. The midwives announced that there was one boy and one girl. There was an heir, and there was no need to worry about further interference from the gods. 

Arturia was surprised when one of the midwives handed her the infant, her new daughter. She looked at the baby with wonder. 

A midwife approached Gilgamesh. “My King, would you like to hold him?” She held the infant up. 

Gilgamesh accepted the offer and took the baby into his arms. He looked down at his son with mixed feelings. On one hand, they were the children of him and the woman he loved; and on the other, their birth meant the end of his marriage with Arturia, and the beginning of their separation. He looked at Arturia. 

Arturia looked down at her child with immense affection in her eyes. “She’s so beautiful…” She said as she ran her thumb lightly over the cheek of the baby. 

Gilgamesh didn’t understand what she meant. The children were actually quite ugly; with mottled pink skin, wrinkles, and loud, annoying cries. He wondered what they looked like to Arturia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. The hardest chapter in this fic is finally over. I’m sooo sorry it took so long. I had some surprise medical problems halfway through that were a bit emotionally and physically taxing. Don’t worry though, it turned out much less severe than we initially thought and I’ll be all better in 4-6 more weeks. 
> 
> I thought I’d end up failing miserably in this chapter but it came out surprisingly okay! I’m decently happy with it. It was soooo depressing wow. In the original outline (aka the outline in my head) it was straight pain all the way through—Arturia and Gil never reconciled. Shamhat also had a much smaller role. I ended up dissatisfied with that and wanted to expand more on Shamhat and give a proper ending to her character arc. She was a great character in the original epic and I wanted her to be just as cool and strong here. Also I ended up thinking that it would probably be best if Arturia and gils big confrontation moment occurred in this chapter when it was originally planned for next chapter. I’m overall happy with the changes. 
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter won’t be very long so hopefully it’ll come out pretty quickly. It also won’t be nearly as hard. Ahhhh it’ll be the last chapter too! Wow, it’s almost over huh? I’ll miss this story! But afterwords I’ll move on back to Master Arturia, which I now consider my magnum opus because of how hilarious I find it. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Arturia didn’t ask that evening to go home. She didn’t even mention it. Not the day after the birth either, or the day after that.

It was baffling to Gilgamesh. He didn’t know entirely what was making her stay. Arturia couldn’t have _forgotten_ her duty as king and wish for the Holy Grail, but why had she stopped talking about it altogether? He wanted badly to bring it up, but part of him was worried that the second he mentioned the Holy Grail and reminded Arturia of her kingly duties, she would resolve to leave immediately. 

And so, he didn’t mention it, worried that whatever strange spell that had been cast on Arturia would fade once he did. This went on for over a month. 

Arturia maintained a rather quiet demeanor over that month and half—but not in the same way as before. She didn’t seem distraught anymore, merely contemplative, as if there was a lot on her mind. 

She was a diligent mother, and insisted on nursing the babies from her own breast, which was incredibly strange behavior for royalty, who usually relied on wetnurses. She also insisted that the babies sleep in her bedroom—the one she shared with Gilgamesh—so that she could tend to them when they woke up at night. 

This was incredibly annoying to Gilgamesh. He would be woken up from his sleep from the cries of not one—but two screaming demons. Not to mention having the children in the room made sex impossible, since Arturia didn’t want to have sex in a room with her own kids (Gilgamesh had to admit, even he was slightly uncomfortable with that prospect). 

Gilgamesh asked Shamhat for advice on this situation. 

“She’s obviously still here because she loves her children.” Shamhat said.

“I knew that much.” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“I didn’t mean to insult your intelligence.” Shamhat smiled. “I will admit—I wasn’t expecting this. I was fully expecting her to go back to save her country. But this is rather fortunate, isn’t it? You got bonus time with her.” 

“But can we really just let things keep going like this?” 

“Obviously not. You need to confront her again and ask her why she’s still here. I’m sure there’s more to it than we think.” 

“But if I confront her about her feelings, will she decide to leave?” 

“Possibly. The chance is likely.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t like that answer. “How high is the chance?” 

“Well, considering her crazy obsession with her country, I’d say it’s a seventy percent chance of her leaving.” 

“It’s really that high?” 

“You’ve seen how she is. It really would be hard for me to believe that she’d set aside her kingship for her children. Right now it seems like she’s just being indecisive. The big decision here is yours, My King. Will you let this indecision continue, or will you ask Arturia to make up her mind? If you never confront her, this could possibly go on forever. While she’s a bit more spacey, she’s still Arturia. If you do confront her, you have the potential to be a truly happy couple, probably even happier than you ever were before this whole pregnancy issue. That, or she might leave forever.” 

There was a safe route and a risky route. The idea of him and Arturia becoming a couple happier than ever before was very appealing, however, it was also a relatively slim chance. If he never confronted the issue, maybe Arturia would spend a lifetime with him here in Uruk. But would she really be happy like that, forever in limbo? And would Gilgamesh really be satisfied with the bare minimum of Arturia’s company? The answer to both these questions was a stark no. As much as he didn’t want her to leave, he could never be satisfied with that scenario. That left the only other option. 

Gilgamesh went back to his bedroom with new resolve. He found Arturia nursing one of the children from her breast. “Arturia, I have something important to talk to you about.” 

“Can it wait? I’m almost done feeding the girl. I just finished feeding the boy, and after this, I’ll put them down for a nap.” Arturia said. The children didn’t have names yet. Gilgamesh figured Arturia didn’t want to let herself get too attached. They were collectively known as ‘the boy’ and ‘the girl.’ 

Gilgamesh supposed there was no harm in waiting a few minutes, possibly because he dreaded whatever decision Arturia would make. He watched Arturia breastfeed the infant. ‘These children are getting more action than I am as of late.’ Gilgamesh thought with a huff. However, even Gilgamesh wasn’t childish enough to be jealous of his own children...that was what he wanted to tell himself, at least. He moved to look at the other baby, housed safely in the cradle. “This one has your eyes.” He commented to Arturia. 

“Yes, it seems like the boy takes after me.” Arturia said. 

That meant the one in the crib was the boy. Gilgamesh wasn’t able to distinguish between them yet. He hadn’t been paying much attention to them. He was more focused on Arturia. It was actually much more common for a royal parent to be distant to their children, Arturia just seemed to insist on being an exception. 

The girl finally stopped sucking on Arturia’s breast. “There, she’s finished.” Arturia said with a fond smile on her face. Arturia was about to place the girl back in the cradle she shared with her brother, but stopped at the last second. “Do you want to hold her?” She asked Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh looked up at her. He allowed Arturia to place the baby in his arms. 

“This is the first time you’ve held one of them since they were born.” Arturia said. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” 

Gilgamesh raised a brow at her. This was a question he’d been avoiding from Arturia. He certainly wasn’t going to lie, since he wasn’t at all ashamed of his opinion—he’d just rather not have to deal with the aftermath of telling Arturia that he thought of his children as ugly little hobgoblins that were ruining his sex life and sleep schedule. “They’re wrinkly...and pudgy...and bald...and loud.” 

Arturia frowned. “They’re adorable.” 

“You know I’m right.” 

“...the servants said babies get cuter after a few months.” Arturia admitted. “I think they’re beautiful, even if they can be a bit frustrating.” 

“So even you find them frustrating. You don’t show it one bit. Especially since you insist on taking care of them every hour of the day, letting them sleep in our room and disturb our sleep.” 

“If you don’t like it, I’ll gladly move to another room with my children.” 

“I wouldn’t want that at all. This room feels too empty without you.” 

“Then stop complaining. They’re your children too, the least you could do is act like you don’t dislike them.” Arturia crossed her arms. 

“I don’t dislike them. In fact, I’m actually quite grateful to them. If it weren’t for them, you would’ve already left.” Gilgamesh placed the girl back into the cradle. “Arturia, why are you still here?” He finally asked. 

Arturia’s eyes widened at the question, then she quickly averted her eyes to gaze at the ground. “I don’t know.” She said. 

“You do. You just don’t want to say it.” 

Arturia grimaced. She didn’t want to confront the reality of her situation. “I...I don’t want to leave them, these babies. I don’t know why, but they make me happy.” She looked down at the babies in the cradle. “The other day, the girl smiled at me for the first time. They’ve moved their mouths before, but it wasn’t ever really a smile. But this time, the girl smiled for real. I almost cried. I’m rarely moved to tears by anything, I’ve trained myself to control my emotions; but I almost cried right then and there, just because this little girl smiled.” She had a slight smile on her face as she spoke of the fond memory, but it soon fell. “I don’t understand any of it—any of the emotions they make me feel. When I think about the fact that I have to leave them...that I’ll never see their first steps or first words, I become incredibly sad.” Her breathing was quickened. 

“And I just wonder…if I leave them, am I making the same mistakes I made with Mordred? I still believed I made the right decision denying Mordred the right to the throne, but couldn’t I have handled the situation better? Couldn’t I have reassured him in some way? Do you want to know what his last words were? He said my name, he said “father.” What I saw in his eyes as he died wasn’t anger or hatred, it was sadness. I was heartless to him, and by leaving these kids, I feel as though I’d be making the same mistake.” 

Arturia really just was one big ball of regrets. That must be why she stayed. “Then stay. If you care about these kids so much, just stay with them. If you don’t want to make the same mistakes you did with Mordred, just stay.” Gilgamesh said. 

“You know I can’t. I have to save my country…” 

Gilgamesh felt slightly irked. “Save it from what? You and I both visited the modern era, you know that Britain has a future as a global superpower. You’re a beloved figure in the history of Britain—the only person who regrets your reign is you.” He said. 

“That’s…” Arturia had no good answer to this. “Regardless, the people I ruled over suffered because of me. It was my responsibility, and I failed. It’s my duty to fix it.” 

“No, it isn’t. Your duty was to unite and rule Britain. You completed that mission. Your duty ended when you died, and you can’t accept it because you think you failed. You’re not like most kings—you hold regrets. I won’t tell you that you were wrong to sacrifice for your people, but holding _regrets?_ I find that stupid. I ruined my entire country once, and yet I never regretted a second of the time I was off searching for immortality like an idiot. I don’t even regret failing that quest and losing the damn herb to a snake. You, however, regret everything.” 

Arturia gripped the side of the cradle, turning her knuckles white. “You don’t understand, Shamhat doesn’t understand, Iskandar didn’t understand...none of you understand my wish.”

“Have you never considered that maybe if most people disagree with you, that you might be _wrong_? Do you believe yourself to be infallible?” 

“I’m not infallible...I just know this is what I need to do.” 

“By whose orders? Who do you think you’re serving by doing this? Have you not considered that maybe erasing your rule could be a bad thing, and Britain will end in a worse result than you left it? Are you all-knowing?” 

“All of you don’t understand. If I don’t do this, what am I left to do?” 

“You do what you want to do.” 

“Idiot! As if I know how to do that! I’ve never done what I wanted!” 

“That’s right. You’ve never done what you wanted—not even once. Your entire destiny was one that someone else chose for you. You never allowed yourself to desire. You’re the only human I’ve found that doesn’t seek joy and happiness. I’ve always found that side of you interesting, but also incredibly frustrating. Tell me, Arturia, do you even know what you want?” 

“Know what I want…?” Arturia looked down at her children, who were lying on their crib, producing small babbling noises. For just a second, the boy met her eyes and smiled. Arturia felt her heart ache. That was his first smile, and it was directed at her. “What I want...I don’t know what I want.” 

“You do. It’s obvious just by looking at you.” 

“But...I’m not supposed to. I’m not supposed to want to stay with them. I’m supposed to dedicate my heart and soul to my country.” 

“You did dedicate it to your country. You gave your entire life to your country. Isn’t that enough?” 

“No. It’s never enough. I knew Britain was doomed from the start, but I at least wanted to give it a peaceful end. That’s all I wanted, and instead, I let it tear itself apart.” Arturia presses her palm against her chest. “I’m a failure as a king, and my only retribution would be to give Britain a better ruler that could bring it a peaceful death.” 

“You said it yourself—it was doomed to end. There’s no reason to obsess over what was always meant to happen. You gave Britain more peace than it could have asked for, that can be the end of it. You can rest.” 

“Rest? A failure like me doesn’t deserve rest…” 

“Arturia, you were a good king. You may not believe you are deserving, but as a third party, I have recognized your worth—you deserve to rest.” 

“That’s not possible…there’s nothing left for me if I can’t save my country.” 

“There is. You could stay with your children and rule as Uruk’s Queen and commander of it’s army.” 

“But...is that really okay? Wouldn’t it be selfish of me, just staying here with my children as I want?” 

“It would, but there is nothing wrong with that. It’s in a human’s nature to be selfish. For once, make a decision on your own merit—one for yourself.” 

Arturia’s lip quivered. “If I stay here...you’ll accept me? Even if I stop refusing you? Even if I let go of my wish and stay with my children? You won’t get bored of me?” 

“I’d only become bored of you once you submit to me entirely, and I doubt that day would come. Even in all the time you’ve acted as my wife, or all the times we slept together, you never stopped being your obstinate self. You’re still worthy as my wife.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia looked down at her children, who laid in their cradle. Tears prickled at her eyes. “I don’t want to leave them! I don’t want to make the same mistakes I made with Mordred! Can I really have that? Can I really be happy with my children?” 

“You can.” 

Arturia let a single tear drip down her cheek, finally allowing Gilgamesh to see her cry. She just nodded her head. “Okay.” 

Gilgamesh felt a weight lifted off his chest. Arturia was really going to stay with him. It didn’t even matter to him that she was staying for the children, what mattered was that she’d spend the rest of her lifetime together with him in Uruk. 

The next day, they finally announced the birth of their children to the citizens of Uruk. The people were glad to see that both Arturia and the babies had survived childbirth and were doing well. Gilgamesh decided to hold a grand feast in celebration of the new royal infants, who would someday inherit Uruk. 

To everyone else, the celebration was for the infants, but for Arturia and Gilgamesh, it was their second wedding. Arturia truly felt happy that day, watching her children be celebrated by Uruk’s people with Gilgamesh by her side. 

That night, Arturia agreed to let the children sleep in another room with supervision from the servants. Gilgamesh finally had Arturia alone for the night. They kissed with passion as he undressed her. She laid down on the bed, allowing him to hover over her. She looked at him expectantly, but grimaced when he didn’t deliver. “I was hoping you’d say it first so it wouldn’t be so awkward for me…” she said. 

“What?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I love you.” Arturia said. “I don’t know how, but you managed to worm your way into my heart. I’m glad...that I don’t have to leave you.” 

Gilgamesh had the biggest grin on his face. “So, between me and the children—“ 

“The children, obviously.” Arturia said without hesitation, not even allowing Gilgamesh to finish his sentence. 

Gilgamesh sighed. “I figured. This doesn’t mean I’m giving up, though. I’ll become first in your heart somehow.” 

“Being jealous of your own babies—I’m having trouble deducing who the real child is here.” 

“Yes, but you love me anyway, and I love you too.” He leaned down and kissed her. 

—-

(11 years later) 

The crashing sound of metal on metal resounded in the palace corridors. The laughter of two children could be heard echoing through the hallways. 

“Your footwork is sloppy, don’t you remember what Momma taught you?” A little boy said, holding his sword. 

“Shut up, Enkidu! You’re only better than me because your Momma’s favorite!” The little girl slashed her sword at her brother. 

The sword was stopped mid-air by iron-clad armored hands. “What’s all this nonsense talk about favorites? Arturia said, standing between the two siblings. 

“M-Momma!” Enkidu, the boy, said and dropped his sword. 

“Why on earth are you two playing with weapons?!” Arturia demanded. 

“Papa gave them to us.” The girl said. 

“That bastard…” Arturia cursed under her breath, not loud enough for the children to hear. “Ginnie, Enkidu, give me the weapons.” 

“No! Papa gave them to us as a gift!” Ginnie said. 

“Guinevere, give me the weapon.” Arturia repeated. 

“You always take away Papa’s gifts! I want to keep this one! You never let us play with real swords, only fake wooden ones!” 

“I never let you ‘play’ with any swords, wooden or steel! I train you in swordplay, it’s not a mere game. You two are too young to be playing with real weapons. You could hurt yourselves! So stop being stubborn and give me the weapon!” 

Ginnie finally handed over the sword in her hand, Enkidu doing the same. “Papa is the King, shouldn’t you be listening to him as the Queen? If he said we can have the swords, we should be able to.” Ginnie said. 

“I’ve been married to your father for years, don’t think such an easy manipulation tactic will change my mind. You’re the girl that’s always talking about how she wants to be king of Uruk someday, your words diminishing me as a woman aren’t serious.” Arturia said. 

Ginnie huffed and crossed her arms. “You’re such a mean mommy! Even Enkidu thinks so!” 

Enkidu suddenly grew nervous. “I never said that!” He said. 

“You did so! You said Momma is super strict! Don’t be a coward!” Ginnie chastised her brother. 

“Don’t call your brother names, Ginnie! Being strict and being mean are two different things.” Arturia said. “Now go to your room, and no butter cake after dinner tonight.” 

Ginnie balled her hands into fists. “You’re always so mean! You’re the reason we can never spend time with Papa!” She took off down the hallway. 

Arturia was stunned for a second, but the little girl was already out of sight by the time she could yell, “Wait!” She looked down at her son. “Do you know what's going on?” She asked. 

Enkidu shook his head. “I’m sorry we were playing with swords...Ginnie made me do it.” 

“No one made you do anything. You succumbed to peer pressure. Have more strength of character next time.” 

Enkidu nodded with embarrassment written on his face. 

Later that night, Ginnie refused to come out for dinner, and ended up taking her food in her room. Arturia approached Gilgamesh. “Do you know why she’d say something like that?” 

“Who knows? Maybe she heard some gossip from one of the servants.” Gilgamesh shrugged and said. 

“You know, she called me a ‘mean mommy.’ I’m not mean, am I?” 

“You’re not mean, but you’re horribly strict.” 

“She calls me mean, but she practically idolizes you…” 

“You’re the one parenting them. I never have to yell at her or tell her off. This is just the age where she becomes rebellious, don’t mind it too much.” 

“You really don’t know why she’d say that I don’t let them see you?” 

“Not a clue.” 

Arturia sighed and stood up from bed. “I’m going to go talk to her.” She said. When she arrived at Ginnie’s room, she found it to be completely dark, and wondered if her daughter had gone to sleep early. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. “Guinevere, are you awake?” 

Ginnie was sitting on the bed, wrapped in her blanket. “No.” She said in return. 

Arturia entered the room and lit a candle at her bedside. Then, she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. “Can we talk?” She asked. 

Ginnie grumbled some incoherent words before finally saying, “Fine.” 

“What did you mean when you said that I won’t let you spend time with your father?” Arturia asked. 

“I asked Papa yesterday if he could play with us, and he said no. When I asked why, he said it was because of your rules.” 

Arturia breathes a long sigh. She had known this day would come eventually. “Ginnie, your father has always been allowed to see you, he just chooses not to.” 

“Why? Doesn’t he love us?” 

“Of course he does! He’s just a bit strange about expressing it. He doesn’t often spend time with you, but he gives you love by spoiling you rotten with gifts. He doesn’t spend time with you because he’s very, very stubborn and childish.” 

“But why?” 

“Listen, Ginnie, do you know what your third word was after ‘Momma’ and ‘Papa?’” Arturia asked. Her daughter shook her head. “It was mongrel. You thought it was the name of our servants. I was appalled while your father thought it was amusing. 

“There are many parts of your father’s character that I didn’t want you and your brother to inherit, and referring to your loving citizens as ‘mongrels’ was one of them. I decided that your father was a bad influence on you when left unchecked. I told him that from then on, there would need to be some rules in order for him to spend time with you. I told him he was absolutely forbidden from referring to people as mongrels in your presence, and must refer to them by their names. I also told him that he’d have to start using words like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ to set a good example for you. He absolutely refused these demands. 

“I told him that I wouldn’t allow him to turn my children into tyrants, and that I wouldn’t let him spend time with you unless he followed my rules. Do you want to know what he said? He said, ‘Fine, I guess I’m never going to spend time with my children then.’ He’s held onto those words for the past _ten years._ Even I wasn’t expecting that level of stubborn and childish behavior from him. 

“I thought I’d be able to love you enough for two parents, but perhaps that was a bit optimistic. Does your father being distant really bother you that much?” Arturia asked. 

Ginnie nodded her head. “I want him to spend time with us like you do.” She held sadness in her big, bright red eyes. 

Arturia gave her daughter a sympathetic look. “I don’t think I can make that happen fully. I’m actually very strange among royal families for the amount of parenting I do. Most royal parents are quite distant from their children, so I can’t make him be as involved as me. _However_, if you promise you won’t emulate your father’s behavior, I’ll waive the rules I set on him and ask him to spend time with you.” 

Ginnie’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

Arturia’s daughter smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. “Thank you, Momma!” 

“Remember, I’m only letting you do this because I trust that you and your brother are now capable of making your own sound moral decisions and won’t mindlessly copy your father. And you’re absolutely forbidden from saying the word mongrel, do you understand?” Ginnie nodded her head in response to her mother’s demand. 

Just then, the door creaked open, and little footsteps began to enter the room before freezing. “M-Momma!” Enkidu stammered in surprise. He was holding a plate with two slices of buttercake on it. 

Arturia sighed. “At least I know you two will always have each other’s backs…come here, Enkidu.” Her son marched forward on stiff legs to the bed. “You stole that from the kitchen for your sister, didn’t you?” 

Enkidu nodded. 

“Honestly, maybe you are both in your rebellious stage. Come sit on the bed, I’ll overlook this just once.” Arturia said to her son, who looked very relieved. 

Now Arturia was sitting down on the bed with both her children, who were munching on their own slices of buttercake. 

“Tonight, I’ll ask your father to take a day off of work tomorrow to spend time with you. _Only_ if you both promise me you won’t emulate his behaviors and become tyrants. Especially you, Ginnie. You take after your father enough as it is. This is very important if one of you is going to become king someday.” Arturia said. 

“I don’t want to be king, I want to be a cool general like you and command an army!” Enkidu said with an effusive tone. 

“Yeah, I’m going to be king!” Ginnie said.

“You two...you really had to make this hard on us didn’t you?” Arturia sighed. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to make that happen. We hope that Uruk will accept a female ruler, but it isn’t certain. Hopefully the people love your father enough to accept his daughter as king.” 

“Papa said we can just kill anyone who opposes me taking the throne.” Ginnie said. 

“Absolutely not! We don’t kill our loving citizens just because they oppose us. The way to fight opposition is to prove one’s worth as king. You must show them that you can be a benevolent, capable ruler that they can love as much as they loved your father. Simply killing them is just taking the easy way out, and is an act of a tyrant.” Arturia said. 

“Momma, you were a king, right? Why would people not accept Ginnie taking the throne?” Enkidu asked. 

“My people weren’t any more accepting of a female king. I had to hide my gender and pretend to be a man in order to rule. It will be harder for Ginnie, since the populace already knows her gender.” Arturia said. 

“Well, I don’t want to be king. Commanding an army and fighting in battles is way cooler than sitting on a throne all day talking to people and reading tablets.” Enkidu said. “I want to be strong and cool-headed just like you, Momma!” 

Arturia smiled. “I certainly want to support your dreams. I’ll try my best to make them happen.” She kissed both of her children on their heads. “You two need to sleep. Tomorrow, I promise you’ll spend some time with your father. Goodnight, I love you.” 

“Love you too!” The kids both said. 

Arturia got up from the bed and left the room. Upon entering her own bedroom, she found Gilgamesh still awake. “I want you to take a day off to spend some time with the kids tomorrow.” Arturia said. 

“Oh? And what about those rules you set for me? I don’t intend to follow them.” Gilgamesh said with a smirk. 

“I’ll waive them. I trust my children to not become tyrants like you.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh chuckled. “I knew you’d come around eventually.” 

“You’ve been waiting ten years for this, haven’t you?” Arturia crossed her arms. 

“I’m a patient man.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia huffed and went to lie down on the bed. “Don’t say things to my kids that they can easily misunderstand. This debacle today was entirely caused by you.” 

“I merely told Ginnie the truth. She’s old enough to handle it.” Gilgamesh moved closer to Arturia. “In any case, the night is still young.” He kissed her on the cheek. 

“If this hadn’t been resolved so nicely tonight, I’d still be angry with you.” Arturia said. 

“But it was resolved, so I don’t see the problem with spending a passionate night together.” 

Arturia exhaled through her nose. “Fine. I suppose I can forgive you. This was a relatively minor incident compared to some of the other conflicts we’ve had.” She wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and allowed him to kiss her. 

The next morning, she woke up to find herself alone in her bed. It was then that Gilgamesh came into the room. “I’m taking the kids for a ride on Vimana. We’ll have our breakfast while soaring through the heavens.” He said. 

Arturia smiled. “That’s nice. But just so you know, if either of my children get hurt, I’ll kill you.” 

“I knew that already. Anyway, you should come with us.” 

“I think they deserve a bit of alone time with their father. Go have fun. But be safe! I don’t want any injuries from this.” Arturia said. 

“We’ll be safe. Despite what you may think, I care about their wellbeing as well.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I know. At least try to show it to them more often.” 

“I will now that you’ve waived those silly rules. Well, I’ll be off. I shouldn’t keep those kids waiting.” 

“Bye.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh grinned. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” He went off down the hallway. 

Arturia’s face had a slight flush to it, followed by a smile. She got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Today, she’d go to her army and train her soldiers, as she did everyday. It was hard work, but she enjoyed it. This mundane life was hers, and she cherished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS WERE FINALLY FINISHED. Sorry it took so long. Ya girl had a surgery. Don’t worry, it was an elective one. We’ve been waiting for it for like 6 months so I’m glad we finally got it! Well, it’s finally over. But don’t worry! I’ll go right back to Master Arturia! Be excited for the next chapter of that, it’s a funny one! 
> 
> Tell me in the comments what your fav part of this fanfiction was! My favorite part was probably the journey they all went on to slay Humbaba! That was a FUN time! 
> 
> I’ll see you soon at Master Arturia! Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back my dudes! It’s only been three days but I’m already back! Actually it would’ve been done sooner if I wasn’t already 2k words into a oneshot GilArt crack fic. Haha I have an obsession. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you’ll enjoy this fic! It’s not dark this time, but I promise it’ll be good! I love the fake married couple falls in love trope so I guess that’s how this fic was spawned! 
> 
> Also omg aren’t Gil and Enkidu the cutest gay couple ever?! I mean, they aren’t a gay couple in this fic but I mean in the Epic. OH but their F/Strange Fake battle was so gay. No one can convince me otherwise. I love Gil and Enkidu but I love GilArt more so they’ll just be confined to best friends. And Enkidu is sorta in a relationship with Shamhat. Sorta. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There’s gonna be smut in the next chapter so be excited for that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
